


Lotus

by topumasum



Category: BUCK-TICK, KMFDM (Band), MEJIBRAY, Schwein
Genre: Action, Comfort/Angst, Cosmology, Gen, Reincarnation, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, cosmos - Freeform, methuselah - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topumasum/pseuds/topumasum
Summary: Raymond glanced at Koichi, anticipating how the younger one will carry out the task. Koichi signalled everyone to gather near the entrance to block it. The ladies at the reception were unaware until they noticed men in leather overcoats blocking their gate. One of them approached Raymond and asked.“Everything alright? You are blocking the gate.”Raymond looked at her and smirked, suddenly pointing a gun to her forehead. The atmosphere changed instantly and screams filled the entire campus.





	1. Act I

Sascha and Raymond

Koichi

* * *

 

He waited as long as he could as he observed the passing students. His phone was giving out negative signals to each group passing him. He almost gave up until he heard his voice from the other side.

_“Wait a little longer, Koichi. I’m certain that she is here.”_

Koichi didn’t worry about that. He fretted about something else.   “So am I, but keeping him in the dark, is making me uneasy. Not to mention that we never saw her before and he did. What do you think his reaction will be when he finds out?”

 _“He’ll be glad, of course, that you brought her back to him without his help.”_    His voice was confident.   _“You’ll be trusted as a responsible person.”_

“Are you indicating that I’m not responsible, Sascha? You…”   his conversation was cut short when he heard his phone giving a positive signal.   “Found her, talk to you later.”

_“Good luck.”_

Koichi got up and signalled his men to approach the campus. Each came separately to avoid any suspicion but one person joined him. His sharp features were unavoidable by anyone passing him. Koichi muttered.   “You didn’t have to come with me.”

“I have to see this soon-to-be-fucked-up mission. I can't wait to see his face when he finds out.”

Koichi cursed himself for falling for Sascha’s trap. He was always targeted for cheap thrills just to see him scolded. His partner beside him-Raymond Watts-was no better. He always joined in Sascha’s play to annoy Koichi. Koichi exhaled, not wanting to regret his actions to impress him. If he succeeds, he will praise him and will see him as a responsible being.

England was a beautiful country for tourists and students. The university they were approaching was known for their diversity of having international students. Young people from all over the world came to study here.

They followed the signal and entered the campus, making the atmosphere slightly out of place. Koichi’s eyes scanned for a female-young, beautiful and around his age. Girls from many countries were here and Koichi hoped for the best looking one. He pointed his phone, without attracting any attention, to various groups and it stopped on one.

“Good job, Koichi. This is going well.”   Raymond smirked and winked at a girl, passing him who blushed. Koichi focused and pointed out three girls and two boys. He ignored the boys and noticed the ladies and heard their conversation even though they were far from them.

“Three girls around the same age. The youngest is 23 and the oldest is 25. One French, second Turkish and last Sri-Lankan. The Sri-Lankan is going to the washroom. My guess is the French girl.”   Koichi murmured noting her brunette hair and sharp facial features. Her accent was sexy too.

“My guess is the Turkish one.”   Raymond slurred, perceiving her high bun, smart glasses and British accent which she tried so hard to pull.

 _“So, no one is going for the Sri-Lankan one?”_    Koichi heard Sascha’s question.   _“Very well, then. My money is on her. Initiate Act-I. Sascha out.”_

Raymond glanced at Koichi, anticipating how the younger one will carry out the task. Koichi signalled everyone to gather near the entrance to block it. The ladies at the reception were unaware until they noticed men in leather overcoats blocking their gate. One of them approached Raymond and asked.

“Everything alright? You are blocking the gate.”

Raymond looked at her and smirked, suddenly pointing a gun to her forehead. The atmosphere changed instantly and screams filled the entire campus. The rest of the men took out their guns and threatened everyone. The crowd quieted down and knelt fearfully. Koichi took a stance and felt that he had to explain his actions.

“Alright, don’t be afraid. This is not a heist and none of you will be hurt so don’t try to do anything stupid.”

“W-what do you want?”   The Turkish girl from the group asked. She was already on the verge of tears and the French girl was holding her.

“We are not looking for any ransom or any hostage exchange. What we are looking for is a woman and once we have her, we will leave peacefully and you can return to your regular activities. Also, even if you try running, you will very likely fail because everything outside the building is in a limbo state.”

Koichi noticed everyone’s cluttered expression which indicated that it wasn’t best time explaining the limbo. He cleared his throat.    “Never mind, that. Now…”  

He took up his phone and walked to the group and held his phone to the French girl’s face. He tried not to scare the girl, for he was sure that it was her but he miserably failed when he saw her shaking in fear. He sighed and tried to be gentle.

“Don’t be afraid. I won’t hurt you, just tell me your name.”

The French girl gulped and stammered.   “N-Naaz.”

Koichi liked the name because it had a queenly touch to it. He waited for the signal to approve, but he was disappointed when the phone didn’t relay the satisfying result. Raymond sniggered while Koichi exclaimed.   “What? This can't be. I was sure it was you, then how can this be? I don’t believe it.”

“Oh, quit it, Koichi.”  Raymond snatched the phone from him and turned to his chosen one. His face scrunched once he closely observed his choice. She didn’t look book or street smart, she merely looked like a person with glasses. He bent down and asked her.

“And you are?” 

“M-Merve.”   She answered but asked.   “W-what will you do to me?”

 _“Self-absorbed much?”_     Raymond heard Sascha’s voice snickering.

Raymond rolled his eyes and sighed.    “I’ll do nothing to you and I’ll pray that it’s not you…at least for our sakes.”   He added the last line inaudibly. Raymond was about to test Merve’s face but a sudden figure running off caught his attention. He straightened and gave the phone to Koichi.  

“I’ll get her, stay put.”    Raymond ran after her before Koichi could say anything. He exhaled and looked at the hostages. He didn’t know what to do till Raymond’s return, therefore, he decided to explain some things.

“Well, I guess I can tell you about the limbo now. As you can see, your cell-phones and landlines are all turned off but don’t worry, it will turn back on after we leave. You can't escape the facility because you will end up back in and the people from outside cannot see the situation inside because of their sight manipulation. All the elevators have been stopped for the moment, so only the toilets are running because we know how much they are important to you humans.”     Koichi sighed but to his irritation, Merve asked.

“Who…who are you looking for?”

Koichi figured that it wouldn’t harm telling them a story.    “Well, we are looking for a woman and it is slightly complicated for your human brains.”   He had the chance to test the device on her, but he refrained, not wanting to deal with the human. He just wondered how Raymond was faring with the human girl.

Raymond was having no better luck. He didn’t understand how she could run so fast despite being a human. He assumed that she was confused after coming out of the bathroom and just ran without thinking because she wasn’t there when they took everyone hostage. He quickly sensed her moving and he abruptly appeared before her. She couldn’t stop on time because he appeared too fast and she fell on her back. Now that he saw her up close, she didn’t look that bad. Her black overcoat and her dark purple sweater looked good on her.

“Your name, please.” 

The girl gaped at him as if she didn’t understand his question, and he understood the puzzled expression for his question asked at the wrong time. However, he didn’t have time.   “Your name?”

She scowled and ran away, much to his dismay. He shook his head.    “Why can't she answer the damn question?”

 _“Playing hard to get.”_    Came Sascha’s voice _.   “I like her.”_

Raymond sighed and vanished. He gripped on the girl’s collar and, instantly appeared in front of everyone in the hall. He freed her but she fell over, feeling the pain in her neck because of the whiplash. Naaz screamed and rushed to her.    “Emrys!”

“Emrys?”   All three of them noted, including Sascha. Raymond took the phone from Koichi and tried to test it on Merve again. She shut her eyes and whimpered when the phone beeped. It came out negative. Raymond looked at Koichi who had the same confused expression. Sascha laughed on the other line.

_“I won!”_

Raymond went to the girls and took Emrys’ collar, making her face the phone. None of the girls knew what he was trying to do but the results came out. Raymond released Emrys and stepped back. The shock on their faces didn’t give the girls a good feeling. Naaz clutched on Emrys, praying for her well-being while Emrys hushed her assurance.

Raymond held his head high, accepting the results. Shockingly, he got on his knees and bowed to her, with Koichi and everyone else. Raymond finally smirked and greeted. 

“Your highness.”


	2. Act II

 

* * *

 

“H-highness?”  To Raymond’s annoyance, it wasn’t Emrys, it was Merve who blurted out. Raymond sighed and turned to her.

“Any problem with that?”    Raymond raised an eyebrow that flustered Merve and she shook her head. Raymond turned to Emrys who was still trying to get over the whiplash. Her broken breaths made Raymond realise that she was truly in pain. He offered his hand to her and pleaded.

“Please. Come with us.”

It took a while for Emrys to comprehend his request and Naaz already held her, shouting.   “Where will you take her?!”

“She will not be harmed, I assure you.”   Raymond smiled at the pretty woman and turned to Emrys.   “It’s for your own good.”

“I’m…I’m not going…no.”    Emrys inhaled painfully and tried to get away from Raymond. Koichi almost stood up but Raymond ordered him not to, seeing that she was getting scared. Raymond had an idea.   

“If you agree to come with us, the hostages will be released.”

“You can't do that!”   Naaz exclaimed.   “That’s…”

“Blackmail, I am aware.”    Raymond was not proud of it.   “Please, your highness. Look at the hostages and see their expressions.”

Emrys was shaking and she looked at the faces she never saw before. They were not her friends or even people she was acquainted with. They were no one to her and yet their faces begged her to go with this man. They were begging her to put herself in jeopardy. This was Raymond’s intention, however, her decision shocked him and everyone else.

“No.”

Koichi stood up and rushed to Raymond’s side. Raymond looked at everyone who glared at Emrys for her blatant answer. He smirked again, hearing Sascha chuckling on the line.  

_“Just as he said, unpredictable.”_

“How could you?!”   Merve was the first one to shout out.   “How can you only think about yourself?!”

Everyone else started shouting at her. Emrys freed herself from Naaz and stood up slowly. Raymond observed everyone’s angry face, except Naaz’s and another one of her friends. Raymond and Koichi’s focus were on the crowd when Emrys grabbed the gun from Raymond’s waist and swiftly trapped him under her chokehold. She pointed the loaded gun at his head. Instantly, everyone pointed their guns at her but Raymond stopped them. Her short height made it difficult for Raymond to breathe. Emrys muttered.

“Drop your weapons.”   She was serious.

Koichi noticed the hesitation on the men’s faces. He shouted out.   “You heard her! Drop it!”

The men obeyed while Raymond mumbled.   “Your highness, we are doing this for your own good. Please return to us.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”   She clenched.   “But I’m not going anywhere with you. Tell your men to get out, or I shoot you. I can do that.”

“No doubt.”   Raymond weakly smiled.   “He said that you might refuse and try something.”

“I don’t care.”   She muttered.   “Tell them to go.”

Raymond exhaled, hearing Sascha on the other line.   _“Well, time for Act II.”_

Raymond initiated Act II. He completely overpowered her with his simple and yet strong tricks. He didn’t injure her but his strength was unmatchable for any human being. Seconds later, Emrys found the gun pointed at her. Raymond apologised.   

“You are formidable, your highness, no doubt. In fact, your actions would have worked on any strong human being, but we are not humans.”

Emrys suddenly lost her footing and felt herself falling in Raymond’s arms. Naaz tried to rush to her help but Koichi held her in a flash. Raymond held her carefully and noticed the bizarre expression on everyone’s faces. Their shock was understandable because of their fast movements. Naaz cried.

“What did you do to her?!”

“Anaesthetics.”   Raymond looked at Emrys. She could only blink and breathe but not move.

“But when…?”   Merve spoke but Koichi interrupted.

“As we said, we are not humans.”    He tried to comfort Naaz. Raymond looked at everyone.

“Our task is complete. It’s time to go.”

The men disappeared, leaving behind the echoes of Emrys’s screams.

Upon their return at the mansion, Emrys cried out. The pain in her body worsened due to the sudden teleportation. Raymond tried to soothe her but he and Koichi saw their worst fear. Their master was already standing in the main hall with Sascha behind him. Raymond glared at Sascha who shrugged, indicating that he was blameless. Koichi stammered.

“A-Acchan!”

The man, called Acchan, glared at Koichi and appeared before Raymond. He quickly took Emrys away from Raymond and picked her up. Raymond tried to speak.   “Sakurai-kun.”

“We will talk about it later.”   His voice resonant got Raymond’s tongue. Sakurai took Emrys to his master bedroom and lay her down. Emrys was stuck between the pain and the consciousness of her need to escape. Sakurai took Emrys’s neck and slightly pulled it up. He murmured deeply.

“It’s okay, you are safe. No one will hurt you.”

Emrys couldn’t help but cry because the pain was unbearable for her. Her neck stiffened, making it difficult for her to breathe. She punched Sakurai’s shoulder to ease her pain. Sakurai raised his other hand in the air illuminated a sphere in mid-air. He said.

“This will repair the trauma in your neck and will put you to sleep. You will be fine after a few hours of rest.”

Sakurai brushed the sphere on her neck and waited till it vanished within her skin. Emrys wailed because of the burning sensation on her skin. Sakurai instantly cupped her face and ushered soft words to her in another language. Her whimpers softened to shaken breaths and her eyes dropped to sleep. Her arms ceased on the side of her head. Sakurai gazed at her, observing the indistinguishability of her features. He grazed her small forehead to her oval chin and tapped her sharp nose with a smile. He left the room and met the three waiting in the hallway. Raymond straightened up and asked.

“How is she?”

Sakurai nodded with a frown and asked.   “Whose idea was this?”

The three gulped. Sascha scratched his neck while Raymond bit his lips. Koichi was shivering and realised that his two seniors will not confess. He nervously stepped forward and bowed.

“I’m sorry, Acchan! Forgive me, I wanted to surprise you with this mission and prove that I am worthy of your trust but…”   he stopped upon a hand on his pink head. He looked up and met his firm gaze.

“I trust you, Koichi. You have nothing else to do to earn my trust. What I don’t understand is that how do you keep falling for the same tricks.”   Sakurai glared at Raymond and Sascha who looked elsewhere. Sakurai walked to Raymond.   

“You are the wisest one, how can you trick Koichi for your cheap thrills?”   and then he walked to Sascha who couldn’t look at him.

“And you are the oldest, I expect better from you. Koichi is young and will act on words rather than use his brains, you two should be guiding him instead of pulling his legs.”

Koichi blushed for his not-so-much-of-a-compliment. Sascha mumbled an apology and Sakurai added.   “And if I wanted you to bring Emrys, I would have done so a long time ago. I saw her, you three didn’t. Your actions were careless and my orders were strict. You all disobeyed me.”

The three bowed.   “We apologise, Sakurai-kun. We should have listened to you. You must have had a reason for asking us to stay out of it. We are deeply sorry.”   Raymond, as the wisest one, apologised. Sakurai sighed and asked.

“Have you removed all of the records?”

“Yes, Atsushi-san.”   Sascha murmured.

“What about the Memor?”

“Her family, so far. The witnesses are still in possession of them.”   Raymond answered.   “Should I erase them?”

“No.”   Atsushi turned back.   “I’ll do it and this time I don’t want anyone to interfere. Understood?”

“Yes.”   The three bowed again and Atsushi turned to them.

“But you three will be punished for your actions.”   The three swallowed, not looking forward to their punishments for they were the worst of the worst and more painful than any torture.

* * *

 


	3. Memor

* * *

 

Their cell-phones and elevators started working again and the receptionist quickly called the police. Naaz broke down with her friend, Emdir, one of the boys of the group. However, he couldn’t control his own emotion because Emrys was like a sister to him.

The police arrived and took the statements of the students and the staff members. They contacted the dean of the university and Emrys’s mother but the answers came out to be even more shocking. The woman, who Naaz and Emdir knew, refused to acknowledge as her mother.

“I don’t have a daughter. I have a son.”

Naaz and Emdir knew of her younger brother but they were unable to refute her claim because of the lack of legal records. The police found nothing on her as if she never existed. No one could understand because they were witness to the incident. Her friends remembered studying with her for a year, so they couldn’t believe that someone could just vanish. Naaz and Emdir refused to believe that their friend was gone and no one, not even her family, remembered her.

Worst was the people’s criticism. They questioned her answer to the men’s threats to the hostages. They called her selfish and asked Naaz and Emdir not to empathise with her.

“Emrys isn’t stupid enough to fall for cheap tricks.”   Emdir muttered at the people, knowing Emrys better than anyone else.   “It would have worked were they human. She assumed that they were human, just as we did. I know her better than anyone else…she is not stupid.”

However, that did not stop them from talking. Words spread faster than fire and they refused to believe in her ingenuity. One of those people was a boy who studied with Emrys, named Skander. His words didn’t make it any better, instead of asking the same logical question, he inquired about something irrelevant. Skander began questioning about her qualities fitting for the title, which according to him, was below average. The qualities were mostly based on Emrys’s appearance and Merve held a similar opinion, which was, despite her strategic mind and physical fitness, Emrys was not attractive by personality and physically.

“I think they made a mistake. How could she be a princess?”   Skander asked Merve.   “I mean, she is reclusive and isn’t friendly with people, also she doesn’t look like the princess type.”

“I agree. She looks more like a hooligan and…”

“Shut the fuck up!”   Emdir startled Merve and Skander with his loud voice. Emdir could hear them. The shocking matter was that Emdir was always the mild one amongst them and it was rare for him to lose it.

“Bu-but how can they do this?”   Naaz asked.   “They stopped the connections and the minds of the people, how?”

Emdir had no answer, no one did. They were still trying to comprehend that such beings existed and they kidnapped one of their students. The staff helped the best they could, but in the end, nothing came out of their work.

The students were soon returned to their dorms and houses. Naaz and Emdir, however, refused to give up. They believed in the existence of the supernatural and they believed that Emrys was in danger. They assumed that the men must have manipulated the records or the people, which was more the reason for the two to investigate.

…

Sascha and Raymond were not happy with the punishment, more so, in their tailcoats. Sascha wiped the picture windows and threw the dirty cloth on the floor.  

“This is ridiculous. Why do we have to do the slaves’ work?”

“I think the question should be, why we have to wear these uniforms.”   Raymond muttered. Koichi was mopping the floor begrudgingly. He stopped for a while and whined.

“And to make matters worse, he dismissed the workers for two whole weeks and we have to work every single day without using our natural abilities.”   Koichi expected that Atsushi would spare him from the punishment, but even he was not spared.  

“Remind me not to listen to you two again.”

The three returned to their work of cleaning the entire mansion.  Atsushi waited outside his room for half an hour for the side effects of the treatment to cease. Before him was a food trolley with proper English breakfast for her which Raymond was forced to cook. He hoped that she would like them. He couldn’t contain his excitement because he saw her after a long time…too long a time. Atsushi didn’t even remember how long it has been.

He heard something from his room. Atsushi knocked on the door and announced. 

“I’m bringing in your breakfast. Please, don’t be afraid.”   He pushed the door open and pushed the trolley in, only to see the bed empty. He froze and scanned the room when he saw bed sheets tied together and thrown out of the window.  

“Emrys!”   He rushed to the window and looked down. The sheets did not even reach halfway down, therefore, she couldn’t have climbed down. A smirk came up his lips when he felt her running out of the room from behind the door. It was not an uncommon trick, but he didn’t expect her to focus on her escape so soon. She should still be physically sluggish.

He strode down the hallway, anticipating her to attack him at any moment. However, he realised his mistake of anticipating the obvious. She was not predictable, but he knew her unpredictable actions. He smelt her: fresh naphthalene and toxic nail polish. Instantly, he figured out where she was hiding.

Emrys’s expression was priceless when he found her. The smirk on his face annoyed the lady and she staggered away as far as she could. Atsushi cocked his head and congratulated her.   

“I am impressed by your firm concentration. Most are unable to function properly after the therapy but I assume that your body is still tired.”

What he expected was a response but he received another turn and dash. She was not willing to wait and listen. She was going to run. However, Atsushi appeared in front of her and she fell on her back.   “I was expecting you to jump on me. Why didn’t you?”

He expected her to run again but this time, she kicked his shin, bringing him on the floor. He anticipated another kick to his face which never came. She took the distraction as her opportunity to run. He weakly laughed and chased her. This time, he grabbed her collar and skidded her to the floor, making sure that her injuries were minimum. Emrys got on her knees and saw a sword sliding at her feet. She looked up and saw Atsushi taking a sword out of the wall display.

“I know why you hesitate to attack me. You already noticed Raymond’s and Koichi’s strength and figured that fighting me would be useless, however.”  He unsheathed his sword and pointed at her.   “You are stronger than you think. Take the sword and fight me.”

His invitation to the death was warm but she feared the worst because she didn’t know any sword-fighting. She took the sword anyway, growing his expectation. She unsheathed it, discomforted by the length of the blade. She tried to balance her hold while Atsushi smiled and encouraged her.   

“You can do…”

He was cut short when he had to block a sudden attack. Despite the timely block, he couldn’t recover from the shock of being attacked so suddenly. He stepped back.  

“Whoa…you are…”

She struck him again and this time, he didn’t bother to talk as he defended. She swung her sword around his waist and neck and he prevented them without touching him. He noted the improvement of her moves with each strike at him. Her movements fastened each minute from her imprecise and slow charges. Soon Emrys found herself fighting quickly and flexibly, surprising her. What surprised her more was her leg splits and high jumps over his ducking body. She never knew that her body could do this.

Atsushi realised, though, that her body was remembering the past skills. Emrys ran towards another display and took out another sword, attacking soon after. The smile never ceased as his excitement grew. He laughed as he blocked and attacked her two-swords strikes which grew dangerous. Atsushi decided that it was time to end this dangerous game. He succeeded triggering her bodily memories. As a final strike, he swiftly inserted the sword in the two handles. Swinging the sword, he managed to unarm her and point his sword at her throat. She panted because it took a toll on her and her body was stiff. She looked at Atsushi, confused and surprised as to what just happened.

“What you just did, was something you called, Kalaripayattu.”   Atsushi explained with a smile.     “It was something you learned when you were young by your father and your personal tutor.”

Emrys didn’t understand. Her father never taught her to fight and she had to personal fighting tutor. The fighting she knew, was something she learned from videos of boxing matches, following a set of physical routine and a healthy diet. No one taught her Kalaripayattu.

“It can't be…”   She finally voiced out which Atsushi longed to hear.    “I never learned such a thing.” 

“Well, not in this life, which is why I brought you here.”   He said.

Emrys didn’t say anything, more so because she was cornered to the wall with a blade at her throat. Atsushi figured that she will not ask for the reason for bringing her here. He already guessed her assumptions and he wanted to clear them.

“I did not bring you here for any ransom, or for any governmental host exchange and definitely not to kill you. I brought you here to make you remember who you are.”

“I don’t care.”   She murmured shakily, feeling the pain around her joints.

Atsushi had a tingling feeling when he heard the sentence. The sense of familiarity burned in him along with a slight sensation around his abdomen. He moved the sword away from her and threw them on the floor. He laughed and touched his abdomen, feeling nostalgic about this whole dilemma.

“You will care soon.”

“I want to go home!”    Emrys exclaimed as her body gave up and she fell on her knees. Atsushi knelt to help her but she smacked his hands away.   “Stay away!”

The distraught was obvious on his face. This was another terrible dilemma of her coldness towards him. Her reclusive nature towards him was something he was accustomed to. Her hatred towards him was understandable. His forever desire to possess her deterred Emrys. His wish to cage her frightened the woman. He wanted her all to himself. On the contrary, he also wanted her to be free, only to be forever hunted down for excitement. Emrys was his amusement to fill his cheap thrill. Therefore, he should not feel distressed, therefore, he asked himself. Why did her rejection hurt him so much?

Atsushi pushed the thoughts away, begrudgingly. He pulled her over his shoulder despite her protests. Her body couldn’t move the same way again to fight him off. This time, Atsushi walked to his room and threw her on the bed. Before she could move off the bed, he trapped her with his arms and closed in on her.

“Is this how you treat your friend, Emrys? With cold words?”   He taunted her.

“I don’t know you!”   She shoved his shoulders, to keep a distance.

Atsushi sniggered and closed their gap. He purposely violated her personal space, to hear her shout and struggle. Her irritation was his adventure. She tried to avoid any physical collision as he weighed on her. To Atsushi, this was an amusement which Emrys didn’t find funny. Unable to cope with the pressure, she broke down and Atsushi drooped down to see her face. The glistening eyes shocked him, that she tried hard to hide. He withdrew from her.

“I apologise for my insolence.”   He sat beside her.   “I guess that I should not be behaving this way with you. Without your memories, you are almost like another person. I will leave you alone.”

Atsushi left the bed and went to the door, looking at her one last time. Emrys tried to recuperate from her emotional breakdown and crouched. Atsushi bid her a silent farewell and shut the door. Walking in the hallway, he found the three putting up the swords back to their places. They expected Atsushi to make a teasing remark, however, his grim silence caused suspicion.

“What’s wrong Sakurai-kun?”   Raymond asked worriedly. Atsushi glanced at him and smiled, silently asking him not to worry but that didn’t stop Raymond. He was the wisest one, therefore, he could see the troubling expression of his mentor and guardian. He held Atsushi’s shoulder and silently persuaded him to share his troubles. Atsushi sighed, realising that nothing escaped this being.

“I don’t doubt Emrys’s identity but her lack of memory is making it difficult for me to be myself around her.”

“But Sakurai-kun, her past is like her memories. Her old memories are replaced by new ones which can be recalled, but not all of them. Her past life is only like a memory of a new born child, therefore, it should not make anything difficult. She is not a different person or a different soul in the same body. Some of her habits may have changed as like any of us. It should not worry you.”

“Is she okay?”   Koichi asked, wondering about the swords.   “Did she try to hurt you?”

Atsushi smiled at the younger one, appreciating his consideration.  

“I was trying to trigger her physical abilities. She still has it but the body is slightly stiff, however, none of us got hurt.”

“So…what will you do with her?”   Koichi tried not to ask too much but he was curious.   “Will she stay with us now?”

Atsushi couldn’t answer. He didn’t know how things will continue with her or whether she will stay even after having her memories back. His reason for bringing her back was not only a personal one but an urgent one too, however, even then his actions were not justified because of his intention, no matter how many meaningful purposes it served, was a selfish one. He wanted her to himself.

Atsushi left the three to finish their work and asked not to disturb Emrys. He trod to another room, which was equally spacious as his own room, currently hosted by Emrys. He opened the wardrobe, seeking something important. He took out a pair of dresses for Emrys to change to and within the fabric, he took out a jade pendant. He observed the lotus corolla enfolded in the molten jade. The petal was a lament of her escape from him, which he would not allow to repeat. He put it on and took the clothes for her.

He knocked on the door, knowing she wouldn’t answer. He entered the room but noticed her absence. She was not stupid to use the same trick again, he figured. He put the clothes on the bed and noticed the bathroom door shut. He assumed that she was doing her own business, therefore he preferred to leave her alone. She didn’t even touch the food. As he was about to leave, his heart beat fastened. He has a very eerie and yet familiar feeling. Something about this silence troubled him. Emrys was not in the bathroom for her private business.

He knocked the bathroom door open and saw what he feared. Emrys was submerged in the bathtub full of water in her clothes. She was already unconscious underwater. He quickly pulled her out and lay her on the floor, pumping her chest. He forced her mouth open and performed a CPR.

“You won’t die! Not again! Wake up!”

After few attempts, Emrys sprung up, coughing the water out of her lungs. However, Atsushi didn’t allow her time to recuperate and dragged her on the floor, while she screamed. He threw her on the bed and shut the door. Emrys tried to escape but he pushed her again and hovered over her, angrily. She scratched his face and eyes and he swiftly caught them, pinning them aside.

“How dare you stoop this low?! How dare you try this again?! How do you even dare to try and leave me?!”   he shouted out while she squirmed.

“I don’t know you!”   She screamed.   “I don’t know who you are and I don’t care! Let me go!”

It made him angrier, the fact that she would rather invite death to her door than him. He hated being the second one, next to death. His hold tightened on her wrists and she whimpered. However, he was deaf to her cries and seemingly adamant about imprisoning her.

“You will not leave me again!”    He threatened her.   “If you try to do something stupid again, I will not be so kind!”

He left her be and this time locked the door from outside, not sparing her another look. However, when he met the three again, he muttered through his teeth.

“This isn’t working. I’m taking her back.”


	4. Ultimatum

* * *

 

Naaz and Emdir were silently having coffee on their campus. Often, people past them and threw them glances for they were the only ones who cried for Emrys. Merve and Skander tried to dissuade them from thinking about her because according to them, she deserved it for her selfishness. Emdir avoided them and asked Naaz to not to listen to them. However, not everyone remembered Emrys. Only those who witnessed remembered her and those who never came to the campus on that day never remembered her existence. Alez was one such friend who was also a close friend of Emrys but didn’t remember her anymore.

“It’s been three days since that day.”   Naaz murmured, looking at Alez who was busy taking his coffee from the stall. Emdir buried himself in his arms.

“I can't believe that she is gone. I don’t know whether she is dead or alive…”

“I think you two should move on.”   Merve suggested.   “Other than who were present on that day, no one else is believing us. Even the witnesses don’t care and for good reason. I think she is alive and well with those men. They said they won’t harm her, so she is quite safe.”

Emdir glared at her.   “Why don’t you shut your god damn mouth and leave us alone?”

“Emdir…”   Naaz held his hand but he snapped.

“No, I won’t stay quiet. Can't you see her deal, Naaz? She is only blabbering because some good looking men kidnapped her and she probably thinks that she is lucky to receive such attention.”

Merve reddened and scoffed.   “I would never…”

“Oh, I know you.”   Emdir spat.   “You call yourself Naaz’s friend but you hate her the most because she receives more attention than you. Have you ever thought that no one likes you is because of your rotten personality? If not, then I suggest you shut the fuck up.”

Merve couldn’t help but sob. She left their side and ran to the bathroom. Naaz was about to chase her but Emdir stopped her. Alez returned and asked.

“What’s with Merve?”

“I told her off.”   Emdir said.   “I had enough of her and her lover boy Skander. They get on my nerves.”

“I told you that Skander was an idiot. I can't tolerate him anymore.”   Alez shared and stirred the coffee. He raised his head and found someone familiar entering the campus. He smiled and called her.

“Emrys!”

Emdir and Naaz turned and saw her, walking in, looking confused. She ran to them and Naaz tightly hugged her. Emdir pulled the girl to his chest and squeezed her, thanking his god for returning her.

“Oh, my god. You are alive.”   Naaz and Emdir cried. Alez was confused, though.   “But…how?”

“I was released.”    She shakily said, trying not to break down.    “I don’t know why. He just said that…he will release me and here I am. I found myself near the campus with my bag and my possessions. I quickly called my mum and she said the oddest thing. She said I went on a trip. How is this possible?”

“Same here. Everyone forgot you, except those who were present at the campus. Your legal records were removed and even your mother forgot you…but now.”      Naaz looked at Alez who looked confused. He didn’t have any idea what they were talking about, but he didn’t ask. It was obvious that everything returned to normal as if her kidnapping never happened.

The rest of the witnesses noticed and some approached her to ask her but the two pulled her away from the crowd. Alez didn’t understand anything, but he stayed with them. Naaz noticed her gaunt face and the bags under her eyes. She looked as if she was in pain and Naaz noticed the bruises on her wrists.

“Emrys…did he…did he touch you?”

Emrys shook her head.   “He kept saying that I know him, but I swear that I never saw him in my entire life. I don’t know him.”

“Where did he take you?”   Emdir asked.

“I don’t know.”   Emrys answered.   “It was a mansion in the middle of nowhere. I saw nothing but prairie and mountains. It didn’t look like that I was in England.”

“So…what now?”   Naaz asked her. Emrys didn’t know. She just wanted to rest. She rested her head on Naaz’s shoulders to ease the pain and to forget whatever happened. They hoped that people would forget about that incident. They were quiet until Alez broke the silence.

“Alright, I don’t know what’s going on, but can we just get back to our coffee? We have classes afterwards.”

Emrys weakly smiled at Alez, the boy who always listened and seldom talked. She appreciated his obliviousness, otherwise, she didn’t know how to face him, after what she said. Alez looked over and mumbled.  

“Hey, does that guy know you? He’s been staring at you for a while.”

The three were confused. They turned around and faced the nightmare, standing behind them in black. Naaz and Emdir instantly stood in front of Emrys, defending her from the monster. Emrys held their shoulders, fearing his sudden appearance. Atsushi smiled, seeing the shocked expression on their faces.

“Why are you here? You freed her!”   Emdir shouted.

“Yes, I did, however, I still have to make her remember.”    Atsushi said.    

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”   Emrys pleaded, suddenly feeling the headache. She clutched her head and begged.    “I don’t know you. Leave me alone, please.”

Alez didn’t understand anything. He couldn’t understand the reason for them to act oddly.   “Who is he? Why are you all acting like this?”

Atsushi glanced at Alez and introduced himself.   “I am Atsushi Sakurai, pleased to meet you. You must be one of Emrys’s friends.”

“Yes.”    Alez answered.   “But…who are you? I mean…why are they acting like this?”

Atsushi smiled, obviously amused by the boy’s naivety.    “Emrys cares a lot about you three. She has been in good company, after all. However, I must make haste.”

They didn’t understand what he meant until Alez found himself in Atsushi’s chokehold and everything around them stopped moving, except Emrys. She was shocked to see her friends’ frozen figure and panicked.

“No…no, no! No, please! Please, leave him, please!”   She finally cried out.

“I will spare him, only if you remember.”   Atsushi’s request was clear.

“I can't, I don’t know! Please, don’t do this.”    Her headache worsened and crying made it more painful.

Atsushi frowned.   “You know that I am capable of doing this. You saw me before, that’s why you are not refusing like you refused Raymond. You know that there is no other way.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”   She fell on her knees, sobbing.   “I’m begging you!”

“That’s no good to me, then. Say goodbye to your friend.”

In that moment, Emrys felt her world stopping as she saw Atsushi’ snapping Alez’s neck. Instantly, Atsushi heard a piercing scream and his throat under her dangerous clutch. The memories surged in her mind like waves crashing. However, she remained unaware of the pain because of the greater pain of losing her friend. Her eyes darkened and her voice echoed terrifyingly.

“I’LL KILL YOU!”

“You remembered.”   Atsushi stressed under her immense new strength.    “He isn’t dead.”

Emrys looked at Alez’s body and noticed his chest heaving. Her anger slowly subsided but her clutch didn’t. She glared at him, having enough of his sick games.

“Don’t you know how hard I’ve tried to bury those memories? Every day and every minute, I tried to plunge those thoughts in the ground with you. I want to remember nothing of you, not your face, not your voice and definitely not your sickly obsession with me. It was the precisely why I ended my life.”

He softly smiled, aware of those emotions and her hatred. He simply said.   “I know.”

“Then why do you continue to return? Why do you waste your energy and my life on these small shenanigans?”

“For you.”   He shamelessly admitted.   “Everything I’ve ever done was for you. I unsealed your soul to have you because you can never leave me.”

Her hold tightened.   “I will say this again, Sakurai. Leave and never return. If it doesn’t get through your simpleton head, then read my lips. I never want to see you again.”

He smiled brightly.   “I like reading lips, just as much as I like kissing it.”

He suddenly pulled Emrys down on him and forced a kiss on her lips. The darkness vanished from her eyes and she finally realised the predicament she was in. She couldn’t breathe and felt suffocated. It was a new sensation that she never felt before. It was scary. She finally managed to fight herself off Atsushi and cover her mouth. Atsushi found it amusing, he sat up and snapped his fingers.

Alez’s sudden coughing diverted Emrys’s attention to her friends, who unfroze and looked around. Alez was suddenly pulled into a tight hug and checked if he was alright. Alez was fine, but his neck ached. Naaz and Emdir were lost too. Naaz asked.

“What’s going on? And why is Alez on the floor?”

Alez shrugged and stood up. Emrys, however, couldn’t get up anymore. Her head boomed, hurting too much. Emdir and Naaz held her, asking whether she was okay and that was when Emrys realised something. Neither of them asked about Atsushi who vanished. They no longer possessed the memories of the incident. The secret was now hers, alone.

…

Raymond and Sascha were cleaning the tables while Koichi was in charge of removing the spider webs. Their uniforms were dirtier than before and Raymond ached to wash it. They decided to take a small break but Atsushi’s sudden return changed their minds. Atsushi looked slightly pleased, which peaked Raymond’s curiosity. He took the pleasure.

“I see that you are pleased. Something happened?”

“Oh, Raymond. Nothing escapes your careful eyes. Yes, I wiped the memories of all the witnesses.”

“Even her friends?”   Sascha asked and Atsushi nodded curtly, which impressed the other one.  

“So, you isolated her.”   Koichi innocently but correctly guessed, impressing Atsushi.

“Yes, I did.”   Atsushi admitted, rather painfully.   “After all, I am the cruel immortal king.”

Atsushi left them a smirk and walked away to rest. Raymond sighed once he was gone and murmured.   “Oh, my dear, cruel and immortal king. No matter, how much you try, you can never hide that your heart beats for her.”

“I don’t get it, though.”   Koichi mentioned.   “I don’t mean to be shallow but I thought the princess was supposed to be beautiful, based on Acchan’s description. She looks nothing like the royal family in the paintings and she has no painting of her own. How was she the princess?”

“To answer your first question, beauty is in the eyes of the beholder. Sakurai-kun finds her beautiful more than anyone else. Secondly, the princess was not known for her beauty but her grace and brilliance. She was tactful and clever in the battlefields. Lastly, she did not have the blood of the royal family, therefore, she had no royal painting. The royal title was bestowed to her by the very Lotus magic itself, thus, she was forced to serve as the ruler of the kingdom.”

“But it was tragic that she decided to end her life like that.”   Sascha said.   “I don’t see any reason why she would do that.”

“As Sakurai-kun said, she hated him and refused to surrender herself over to him.”

“Why?”   Koichi questioned.   “I don’t see any reason for her to reject someone like Acchan. He was the Methuselah King and lord of all vampires. He was the most powerful one amongst his kind and he never disrespected any women. Acchan is the kindest being I’ve ever seen.”

Raymond gaped at him, reminding their punishment and Koichi explained further.   “Yes, I know. He is a little twisted but he has been taking care of us since we were born. He is basically our father. I don’t see why anyone should feel that he is otherwise.”

“Not everyone is the same.”   Raymond said.   “The princess was known for being her unpredictable and unorthodox ways of ruling. Also, she was the first commoner to achieve such a title.”

“Yeah, don’t you remember Koichi?”   Sascha added.   “She was a little runt at a local inn where the king bought her from.”

“Don’t call her that.”   Raymond pleaded.   “She was a child labour at the inn. She later became the king’s ward and received extensive physical training to protect the royal prince.”

“But why did he buy her in the first place?”   Koichi asked.

“Because she rescued the new-born prince from abduction. The local inn, at that time, was used by many enemy mercenaries who abducted the royal prince from his bed. He was kept at the inn, disguised as a new born of the inn-owner’s wife. However, Princess Emrys saw it and knew that her words will not reach the royal palace on time. She risked her life and stole the baby from the inn and escaped to the palace. She was only 10.”   Raymond shared the story.

“Was it during the time when Atsushi-san was visiting the human kingdom to attend the birth of the royal prince?”   Sascha tried to remember.

“Yes. Sakurai-kun and his Highness, Hussey found the prince in Princess Emrys’s arms, right in their private chambers. She was fatigued from the running but didn’t let a single scratch on the royal prince. That was when Sakurai-kun first laid his eyes on her. She was bruised and fatigued all over and she handed the baby without any words and left.”

Sascha sniggered.   “Geez, what a paedophile.”    However, Raymond smacked him.

“He didn’t sexualise her. In fact, he was curious because she did not look like any of the commoners of that kingdom. The people in Hussey’s kingdom were fairer and she was darker. He immediately guessed that she came from the southern part of the globe.”

“That’s not special. There were plenty of people who came from the other side of the world.”   Koichi pouted and Raymond explained.

“The reason he found her more amusing was because he was about to set out to search for the prince himself, by smelling him out. Princess Emrys beat him to it, moreover, her reason to rescue the kid shocked him the most.”

“Which was?”   Koichi asked.

“Sakurain-kun tracked her back to the inn and found her on the verge of death. He and Lord Hussey barged in with soldiers and rescued her. They executed the mercenaries but spared the inn owner and his wife on the princess’s request. The owner and his wife, apparently, did not know that the child was stolen and above that the royal prince. So they were spared and the king asked her as to why she rescued the child, not knowing who he was. She answered the most shocking thing. She said that prince told her. He was a new born, it was impossible for him to speak. Lord Hussey and Sakurai-kun knew instantly that she was destined to be the prince’s protector. He immediately bought her from the masters with the same price they had to pay her sellers and was brought in the palace.”

“And Acchan? What did he do?”

“He did not bother interfering in Lord Hussey’s business. To him, the Lotus magic was rubbish, however, he was slightly curious about the little girl because she showed signs of magical abilities but repressed. She learned ancient textures very quickly and successfully completed her field training. She was already a competent fighter by the age of 13.”

“Skip to the interesting part.”   Sascha yawned, causing Raymond to sigh.

“With each diplomatic and social visits, Sakurai-kun saw something new in her. Wards usually stay behind other royalties, but she was allowed to stay beside the young prince, in men’s clothing. She was privileged with her own design of armour and clothes for her ease in fighting.”

“Not interested in her fashion, Raymond.”   Sascha burst the bubble. Raymond made a face at him and continued.

“She was also mastering her magical skills to protect the prince better whom she already loved as her own brother. Those two were inseparable. Sakurai-kun was not bothered by a commoner’s presence at all, however, he was sure that he couldn’t care less until Lord Hussey brought up the issue of her nuptial. She was 15, which was considered as a ripe age for suitors. He shared with his long-time friend and mentor that he worried for her future and wanted her to spend her life with someone who would cherish her, only because of her and not because of her connection with him. It irked Sakurai-kun, for he believed that no human deserved her, of course, he didn’t share that directly. Sakurai-kun was very sure that the ward will not be willing to just leave her beloved brother for any men. He merely smirked at his friend.”

“Then what happened?”   Koichi rested his chin, eager to know.   “Did they ever talk to each other?”

“Never. He only watched her from afar.”

“Like a creep.”   Sascha snickered.

“As I was saying, he only observed her growing up and faced suitors from noble families but only because of her connection to the royal family. Without disrespecting the royal family, she humbly and subtly refused all the suitors, much to their dismay. Lord Hussey and the queen worried but Sakurai-kun already knew and was quite impressed with her. He indirectly persuaded Lord Hussey not to bother her with this issue anymore and had his first dance with her.”  

Raymond smiled as Koichi imagined the teenage girl dancing with the handsome Acchan. It seemed romantic to him, assuming that Emrys blushed and he teased. However, his bubble burst when Raymond mentioned.

“Of course, the princess thought nothing of it while everyone else thought otherwise because he never bothered dancing with anyone. He said that he never saw her blushing, which was a pity, I suppose. There was nothing romantic about their dance, but I assume that he was just entertained by the gossip.”

“You make him sound so cruel, Raymond.”   Koichi pouted.   “I am sure Acchan was a gentleman to her.”

“Oh, he was a gentleman to a certain number of people, like his friends and family. He never cared about anything else. In fact, he didn’t even want to be the Lord of all Methuselah, however, he had to. He detested the duties. The only thing he liked was to visit the neighbouring kingdom, to visit Lord Hussey, whom he considered a strong ally. His father and grandfather were his closest friends, therefore, Sakurai-kun had a sense of duty towards the Lotus family. Tragic that the next heir passed away too soon, otherwise, Sakurai-kun would have more memorable friends.”

“What happened to the royal prince?”

“A deadly disease struck him at the age of 8 and he passed away two years later. The whole kingdom mourned. Sakurai-kun regretted his death terribly even though he never showed the emotion. However, he saw his friend and his wife’s tragic state. They were so broken, that he couldn’t see it. Mortality was bitter to him and he detested it.”

“Was it the time when she was crowned?”  Sascha asked and Raymond nodded.

“He didn’t exactly detail the whole thing. He said that the rubbish Lotus magic chose her as the future leader of the kingdom.” 

“Then it must be the time when…”

Sascha was interrupted when Atsushi walked in and noticed them slacking. He frowned and accused.   “Why aren’t you working? Do you want me to increase the weeks?”

“No! Of course, not.”   Raymond panicked.   “We were just…”

“Get your asses back to work.”   Atsushi cut him.

The three sighed and returned to their work while Atsushi returned to his room. The scent lingered in his room and unfortunately he couldn’t avoid it. He went to the wardrobe and opened it, seeing the clothes she left behind. They were dried and folded nicely. He hoped to return them because he didn’t want to keep them. He hated anything that belonged to her. He even hated the jade pendant which he found hard to throw away. He questioned his feelings for her because he hated her and yet didn’t want to hurt her. He wanted to suffer but he didn’t want to see her tears either. She crushed his heart so easily, even though he never handed it to her in the first place. He hated falling in love with her.


	5. Blue

* * *

 

He observed the humans enjoying their lunch with steaming coffee. The French girl, whom Koichi and Raymond had taken a liking to, laughed with her friends. Emdir, the big brother figure, was teasing her. Alez, the oblivious one, was listening and smiling. Emrys was lost in her thoughts and was not focusing at all. Atsushi suddenly felt a shake in the atmosphere and looked at Emrys, who felt the same. A sudden smirk appeared as he figured that she already knew about the dangers. Her friends asked her whether she was alright. She lied with a forced smile. Atsushi took this opportunity and entered the campus, without worries because none of them remembered him.

The three noticed Atsushi approaching and asked each other.   “Do any one of you know him?”

Emrys didn’t know what she was talking about. She turned back and froze upon his approach. He smiled at the three and greeted.   “Hey, Emrys.”

Emrys glared at him, threatening silently to leave, however, he smiled and greeted the other three.   “Hi, Atsushi Sakurai, a friend of Emrys. You three must be her close friends.”

Naaz smiled widely and was about to introduce herself but Atsushi beat her.  “I know who you are. You are the Helen of Bournemouth, Naaz. I must say, the title fits you.”

Naaz couldn’t help but blush and more so for his American accent, which didn’t make her uncomfortable at all. Atsushi looked at Emdir.   “Emdir, the soulmate of these wonderful ladies. Emrys told me all about you and congrats on your upcoming wedding.”

“Thanks man.”      Emdir gladly shook the man’s hand and gestured him to sit with them as Atsushi looked at Alez.

“And you are the young brilliant mind of this university. Nice to meet you.”

Alez humbly rejected the compliment and shook hands. Atsushi knew that Emrys would try to leave, therefore he grabbed her hand underneath the table, silently warning her not to. He didn’t let go, though. Naaz eagerly asked.  

“She actually has friends outside? I never knew, she rarely meets new people. Where are you from?”

“Well, I am actually Japanese but I grew up in different countries like the States, Canada and some countries of Europe. Currently, I’m living here, next door to hers.”     He smilingly looked at Emrys, who avoided meeting his eyes.    “That’s how we are friends.”

Emrys desperately wanted to refute that claim. However, Naaz’s eyes shined, impressed by his good looks and his travelling experience. Atsushi, blatantly lied about being a simple traveller but Emrys’s friends were smitten by Atsushi’s charisma and intellect. Her friends and Atsushi were getting along too well, which scared her. Last time, he tried to kill Alez, thus, she feared for their lives but she remained silent. She couldn’t lie as he could.

As time came to leave, Atsushi purposely took her hand in front of them and offered to drop Emrys home. The manipulation was distressing to accept, despite knowing that he would do nothing to her friends, but the risk was far too great now that she knew who she really was and who he was. Also, she didn’t have time to play his petty games. There were things far more important, guessing that he felt it too.

Emrys walked down ahead and Atsushi followed the girl. However, they both stopped when the felt a ripple in the dimension. Atsushi mumbled.

“It is at it again.”

Emrys avoided and continued walking, surprising him that she didn’t bother about the cosmic disruption. He asked.

“Will you not inquire about it?”

Emrys didn’t answer and stopped at the bus stop. She saw a bus coming and waved her hand but the bus stopped in the middle of the road, along with everything and everyone else. She glared at Atsushi as he stood in front of her.  

“The chaotic being is at it and you don’t seem to be bothered, Emrys.”

She looked away, unwilling to answer which annoyed Atsushi. He hated her silence.  

“Are you still mad that I unsealed you? You know that it wasn’t your time to go, otherwise your soul wouldn’t have been sealed. You would have ascended already, which can only mean that you are supposed to defeat the chaotic creature again.”

Atsushi received no response from her, which surprised him. He failed to understand her lack of reaction, therefore, he tried something else.

“Everyone thinks that I released you to defeat the monster, which is partially true. However, it is merely an excuse. The monster’s appearance is just a coincidence.”

“Unfreeze everyone. I need to go home.”

He frowned.   “Aren’t you worried about it, Emrys? The monster will charge soon if you don’t do something about it.”

Emrys moved from the stop and walked on. Atsushi instantly blocked her way, angering her. She tried passing him but he didn’t let her. She snapped.

“Out of my way.”

Atsushi refused.   “Many people will die if you don’t fight him. Why are you apathetic about this?”

She tiringly said.   “Because you were crowned after my passing so it’s your duty to fight him.” 

Those words infuriated him that she did not care anymore. Although, expected but it incensed him. She tried passing him again but he grabbed her shoulder angrily. He forced her to face him.

“You think you can brush off your duties just because I was given the title?! You think you can abandon it?!”

“My duties as a princess are long over, Sakurai! Now, unhand me!”

“You can't ignore your past forever, Emrys! It’s a part of who you were and are! You will always be the princess of the Lotus and can never shed the title because the Lotus magic, itself chose you! Unless, you have an ulterior motive to disregard this, don’t you?!”   Atsushi smirked bitterly.     “Did you actually think that you will be free from me?”

“You’re crazy!”   Emrys struggled.

He pulled her closer, stopping her breath.   “Yes, I am! I am fucking crazy about you and you are to blame for this! It’s your fault that I am in love with you! I am so much in love with you that I feel pathetic!”

“It’s obsession and I’ve done nothing to make you feel this way!”   She clenched.

“Oh, haven’t you?”   He muttered.    “The day in the hidden garden, where you were burying your feelings with devotion, the day when the Lotus magic slithered on your body and blessed you. The day when your spirit was bound to the Lotus. The day you looked so beautiful that I decided to have you. I remember that it was a sad day for you.”

Atsushi noticed the tears forming in her eyes, which made him realise that he went too far. He decided to free her but she pushed him first and panted, resisting the painful memories from coming back. Atsushi regretted his actions and tried compensating it.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said it. I know that…”

“You fucking know nothing!”   she cried out.   “Nothing, at all! You have done nothing but torture me for your self-pleasure and thrill! I am sick and tired! Leave me the fuck alone!”

“Emrys…”   Atsushi wanted to comfort her. He attempted reaching her but she snapped.

“Don’t fucking touch me! I hate it when you touch me! I hate your scent and your very breath! I want to die all over again!”

Atsushi was stunned, never seeing her bursting out before. He really regretted for testing her patience and he desperately wanted her forgiveness. However, she ran away from him. She didn’t allow him to share his regrets.

Upon returning to the mansion, he found the three waiting for him. They were dressed up for a party. Atsushi asked.    “Where are you three going?”

“Night club. We were waiting for you to ask whether you’d like to come with us.”   Raymond said but Atsushi refused and retired to bed. Raymond looked at Sascha and Koichi who shrugged. Although, the two were confused, Raymond suspected something. They left their guardian alone in the mansion.

Atsushi sulked in his room, looking outside the window. He was remorseful for hurting her and he admitted going too far. However, his words were true, that he fell in love with her on that day. His eyes shut and reminisced the fateful episode. She was cladded in black, hair tied back and submerged in the water, praying for the soul of her beloved caretaker and queen of Lotus Kingdom. The drops camouflaged her tears for him to see and yet he watched her from the bushes. Her determined and yet lost expression stabbed him with a sense of guilt that he was immortal and they were not. He hated mortality.

 “Your devotion is beautiful, your spirit surrounded by sadness is magical and your strength pulls me to you.”   He murmured.   “You are unattainable for any mortal.”

“That’s precisely why she hates you.”   Came a similarly sulking voice behind him. Atsushi sighed, unafraid of the visitor because he was not unwanted.

“What reason would that be?”

“You wish to capture her and imprison her. That is not love, Acchan.”

Atsushi turned and faced the shorter man. Baby face, stubby cheeks and still handsome. The man never quit wearing hakama-the traditional dress of a samurai. He beamed and pulled the man to an embrace.

“Yuta.”   He patted his back.

“Acchan.”   He smiled and pulled away.   “You do not look good when you sulk. Smile a little for me.”

Atsushi complied and smiled.    “When did you arrive?”

“Just now. I asked Raymond not to let you know.”

“Did you come alone?”   Atsushi asked.

“No, Imai-san is here. However, he decided to pay a visit to the musical stores first. You know how he is.”   Yuta smiled.

“Our music lover.”   Atsushi knew how Imai was and how deeply he was in love with music. He was wise as Raymond but quiet as a fish.    “How are the rest?”

“Anii is faring and so is Hide. They apologised for not visiting you. They are caught up in businesses and whatnot. You know how lives are for us in Japan.”

“Once a samurai, always a samurai.”     He smiled.   “Come, let me treat you with something fresh.”

Atsushi pulled Yuta to his majestic chatting room and served him fresh red liquid. Yuta sniffed it and asked.    “This is quite fresh. Where did you get them?”

“The donation centre.”   He answered.   “The three always need fresh ones. Koichi, especially because of his growing appetite.”

“Hmm, the scientists and doctors are trying to replace it with something equally edible so we no longer have to depend on it.”   Yuta shared.   “I, however, prefer the organic product.”

“Organic is the best, but what would I know? I need nothing to survive. I am a mere methuselah.”

“An immortal being who was once a lord of all supernatural beings. You still are. Some families are still devoted to you and wish to see you returning to your rule.” 

Atsushi chuckled.   “This is the 21st century. The supernatural beings don’t need an immortal ruler anymore. They are free to do whatever they wish.”

“With the return of the princess, everyone will expect you two to complete the ritual.”   Yuta licked the blood from his lips.   “How is she faring?”

“Hateful as ever. She can't stand the sight of me.”   Atsushi casually answered and sighed.   “I think my heart can't take it anymore.”

“Don’t be like that.”   Yuta comforted.   “I have a feeling that she is only guarding herself because of your notorious reputation.”

“Which is true. I am the cold hearted immortal lord of all and I am not merciful. I have done nothing but torment her. Her hatred is justified.”

“And I think you are faking it.”   Yuta freely spoke.   “You need to let your real feelings out with real gentleness. Your pure intentions are not enough alone. Your actions need to compliment it. However, since you already believe that you are the heartless man you are, your actions speak for your belief.”

“You believe that I am a loveable cuddly bear? Then, I believe that you are naïve as ever.”

“That maybe so.”  Yuta sipped.   “I am not afraid of sharing my true feelings.”

“So you think I am afraid of something which causes me to believe that I am heartless?”   Atsushi asked and Yuta agreed.    “I am not afraid of anything.”   Atsushi defended.

Yuta laughed.   “Please, you can lie to yourself, but not me. You were brought up in a family of overbearing people. Your birth mother was known for her misanthropic views of humanity and other beings. Yet, she loved her husband, your father and you. You hold the same view of the world and fear that your emotions will make you vulnerable to others and yet you cannot help but love the ever so unattainable woman, which is why your true feelings for her are overshadowed by your views and your actions reflect both. Your views are yours to keep but your feelings for her should be separated so you don’t hurt her.”

Atsushi looked away, not wanting to believe his logic. To him, it didn’t make any sense. He glanced at the smaller man and asked.   “The chaotic being has returned.”

“We all noticed.”   Yuta said.   

“But Emrys is doing nothing about it.”

“Because she believes that as per the Lotus magic, you were chosen as the next ruler and thus you should be the one defeating it.”

“I don’t know where she got that idea.”   Atsushi refused to believe that.   “I was chosen as the next ruler because her soul was sealed away and physically I was chosen. But she has to be the one to defeat the chaotic monster.”

“I’ve never heard of a chosen one defeating the chaotic being twice.”   Yuta opined.

“Because they’ve never lived long enough to see them another time. Hussey’s great-great-grandfather was the chosen one I’ve seen first and Emrys was the second. It should be uncommon but not impossible.”

Yuta sighed.   “The Lotus magic always confused me. It has always been beyond my understanding.”

Even Atsushi failed to understand it. It was the cosmic magic which has always been fighting the chaos. The royal family were given the duty to fend the earth against chaotic creatures which struck earth from time to time. According to the Lotus cosmology, these chaotic beings lived in the outer space and survived on nothing. They were dangerous and the humankind was posing themselves more to danger by exploring the space. Just knowing about them made him shiver because the very thought of knowledge could break a person’s mind. Emrys’s unwillingness to face these creatures was understandable.

“Well, I shall take a nap.”   Yuta finished his glass.   “It’s been a long day. Good night, Acchan.”

“Hmm.”   Atsushi responded as Yuta passed him to the guestroom. However, he still couldn’t get over the thought that Emrys actually feared something in her life and it was not death.

…

Atsushi was waiting at the university, with the students passing him. Some women spared him smiles and some merely gaped at him, however, he did not feel bothered. The campus was good, now that he noticed. The campus was not overly big and very homely looking. He took a latte from the university food stall, not for himself, but for Emrys as an apology, whom he hoped to see.

“Atsushi?”   It was not Emrys whom he saw but Naaz. She brightly greeted him.   “Hi.”

Atsushi nervously smiled and greeted, looking over her, in hopes to see Emrys.   “Hi, Naaz.”

She noticed his glances behind her and said.    “She is in the washroom in case you are wondering. Take a seat with me, I’m having coffee too.”

He looked down at the cup and corrected.   “Oh, it’s not for me. It’s for Emrys.”

Her eyes sparkled expectantly.   “Really? Come, we’ll wait together.”

Naaz pulled out a seat for him and sat opposite him. He appreciated that she was taking care of him. In the end, she looked at him as if she found a scoop.   “So, what brings you here?”

Atsushi took a moment to answer, but even then he stammered.   “Well…I just wanted to see if she was alright. Nothing much.”

“Oh?”   She raised her eye brows interestingly.   “You are just looking after her, then? So normal.”   She smirked which almost made him blush. This woman was dangerously spot on and no wonder Raymond and Koichi liked her. He did not take offense to her friendly nosiness.

“You like her, don’t you?”     She suddenly said which made him choke on his saliva. This woman was too dangerous.

“N-no! I mean, not like that.”   He looked away.   “It’s nothing like that.”

“Oh, sure.”   She didn’t buy it though, having previous romantic experiences.   “I’ll tell her that.”

Atsushi reddened.   “Don’t tell her that. I mean…I don’t want to…impose on her. She has too much on her plate. I...hate to burden her with these kinds of things.”

“So, I was correct.”

Atsushi simply did not understand why he was so fidgety to her assumptions. He purposely tried to make sure that there was something illicit between them. His intention was to tick Emrys off making her friends guess the worst, however, when Naaz put it like that, he couldn’t help but feel like a shy maiden who just experienced first love. It made him feel that he genuinely cared for her and not just obsess over her for his excitement. Fortunately, he noticed Emrys coming out of the washroom which unintentionally made him smile. He called her.

“Emrys.”

She turned to them and froze. She wanted to run away, however, Naaz’s presence scared Emrys. She slowly walked to them and glared at him, without Naaz noticing. Naaz pulled her to sit with them.

“He’s been waiting for you. I couldn’t leave him alone but now that you are here, I’ll get my coffee.”

She left their side for coffee and Atsushi slid the latte to her, however, Emrys didn’t bother touching it, which slightly upset him. He mustered up the courage and apologised.

“Emrys, I’m sorry for last night. I clearly crossed my line and I want to make it up to you.”   He tried to take her hand to ensure his genuine intentions but she pulled her hand away. He bit his lips and continued about matters she would rather be interested in.

“There have been several spontaneous forest fires around the globe, which I am sure that you have seen and heard about.”

Emrys didn’t reply. She just hoped that Naaz would return soon. Atsushi contined.

“If you don’t do anything, people might be in danger.”

Unable to take the stillness, Emrys took the latte and took a sip, to prevent herself from shivering. It was extremely cold today. Atsushi added.

“Emrys, I may have been chosen as the next ruler, but only you have the power to defeat it. I was merely a proxy in your physical absence. You must have understood by now. Everyone is looking forward to see you return as the Lotus Queen. Please, return to us.”

She took a shaky breath and took another sip. She painfully gulped and avoided looking at him. atsushi didn’t understand this behaviour of hers. She did not seem herself, she seemed very disturbed. He couldn’t understand. There was something wrong with her. Before Naaz returned, she gave a quick response.

“I have other problems to take care of.”

Atsushi was stunned. Naaz returned with her coffee and noticed the dull expressions on their faces. She asked.    “Everything okay?”

Emrys pressed a smile and nodded.   “Sorry, I have to go.”

“Now?”   Naaz asked bewildered and glanced at Atsushi. She guessed that something happened between them. Emrys nodded and was about to leave but they felt the ground shaking. Atsushi and Emrys immediately knew what it was.

The quake worsened and the picture windows and the main sliding glass door burst suddenly. Atsushi quickly shielded the girls from the shards and fell on the ground. They heard people screaming from injuries and fear. The shaking continued for a whole minute and finally stopped. The three were finally able to sit up and notice the horrible surrounding. Some were seriously injured from the shards and some from the fallen furniture over them. Amidst of the victims, Naaz and Emrys noticed Emdir, who was bleeding from his abdomen.

“Emdir!”   Naaz rushed to him and pulled the shard out. Emrys quickly went to them and tried to stop the bleeding, putting her coat on the injury. She couldn’t say anything. Naaz screamed out.

“Someone call the doctor!”

Emdir struggled in pain as many other. Atsushi exhaled painfully and froze everyone.   “Emrys.”

Emrys turned to him, unable to speak or cry. She wanted to beg him to fix this because she didn’t have the power to heal anyone. Atsushi went to Emdir and pulled away the coat. Bringing the brightening hollow sphere out of his hand, he healed the injury. He silently spoke while healing him.

“This is just the beginning, Emrys. Many others will get hurt and I won’t be able to save all of them. I need your help…”      He looked at her and pleaded.   “Please, Emrys.”

She tried to stop shaking because it was annoying her. Finally, she managed to calm herself down and asked.   “Can you help the others?”

“Fortunately, yes.”

She nodded and proceeded helping Atsushi, healing everyone. They did not care what the others will think once they see their injuries healed. Atsushi did not even bother tweaking their memories. After unfreezing everyone, they found themselves healed and fine but still bloodied. They did not understand but the doctors came anyway and they were sent home. Atsushi volunteered dropping her home, however, she didn’t walk with him. She walked on her own. Atsushi wanted to ask her again about her answer. He didn’t know what she decided. Emrys stopped and asked.

“I still have a lot of practicing to do. Will that be a problem?”

Atsushi was surprised but he smiled and said.   “No, I can train you this time.”

“I’ll be waiting at the university.”    She walked off, intending Atsushi not to follow her. She also didn’t need to tell him not to come to her house. She didn’t want him there. Now, he just needed to make something up for his friends and family because she would have to return to the mansion for her training.


	6. Relinquish

* * *

 

Atsushi pulled the man into a tight hug and patted his back, indicating that he missed him. The man lightly smiled and turned to the other three. Raymond was the second one to embrace him with a bright smile and Sascha was the last. Koichi bowed to him.

"Good to see you again, Imai-san."

"It's good to see all of you. I see nothing changed."   He said.

"You haven't changed either. I can see your new guitar."    Sascha pointed out and Imai nervously smiled.

"You know how it is for me. I have to have the new model."

"Someone is trying to make certain someone jealous."   Raymond guessed.    "So, how do we celebrate?"

"I already had my celebration."   Yuta said.   "A fresh dose of B positive."

"Not everyone likes that type."   Raymond said.   "I like a bit of AB negative."

"I don't really mind."   Imai said and turned to Atsushi.   "You are really bringing her here, then."

Atsushi shrugged.   "It took some injured humans to convince her."

"You are saying as if you are glad that it happened."   Yuta guessed.

Atsushi smirked.   "Perhaps, you know me, Yuta."

Raymond rolled his eyes, not buying his lies. "Then, let's proceed to more important facts."   Imai mentioned.   "Hide was able to find some traces in various parts of Japan, however, before he could find the main source, it vanished."

Atsushi frowned and asked.   "What about the others?"

"Taiji and the others reported similar sightings and senses in South Korea but they failed to get to it."

"She vanished again."   Atsushi didn't like the news. Raymond and Sascha sighed while Koichi didn't understand.

Koichi knew that some things were not shared with him because he was the youngest and the most vulnerable. Sascha and Raymond were around the same age as Imai, Yuta and the others living in Japan. They were his first official friends. Koichi was born much later, therefore, he was still a child in their eyes. However, at times he wished to share their burdens.

Raymond noticed the downed expression on Koichi's face. He decided to explain the rest of the story after Atsushi left the mansion with Yuta and Imai. Sascha had to remain to clean the rest of the mansion. Their punishment was not yet over. Raymond and Sascha were cleaning out the dust bunnies while Koichi mopped the floor. Sascha got bored after a while and asked.

"Where did the old geezers go?"

"Two of those old geezers are around your age."   Koichi mumbled.   "So, basically you are calling yourself an old geezer."

Sascha glanced at Raymond, wondering why Koichi was so glum. Raymond exhaled and started.    "I haven't told you the rest of the story. Would you like to hear it, Koichi?"

Uninterested, Koichi looked at him and shrugged. Raymond sighed and started.

"Princess Emrys was crowned after the royal's prince's sudden death at the age of 8. The princess was only 18 and had little knowledge of politics, after all, she was only trained to protect the prince. However, his highness, former King Hussey, became her advisor to help her in political matters. Yet, many ministers opposed her rule because of her commoner and foreign status, despite Lotus magic choosing her. The princess had to endure a lot of insults for the sake of the Royal family."

Koichi did not understand how anyone could oppose the cosmic power. He simply did not understand humans.

"Why didn't she do anything to stop the insults?"

"To not to bring shame to her upbringing."   Raymond explained.   "As much as she wanted to, she couldn't bear another burden falling on her caretakers."

"Can we skip when Atsushi-san made a move on her?"   Sascha shamelessly asked.

Raymond was disappointed in Sascha for his lack of decency. He continued.   "During the regular visits, Sakurai-kun, kept watching over her every step such as her domestic and foreign policies. Many people didn't like her policies because it stripped big businesses from big benefits. Her motto was not concerned with an economic boom, but rather a stable and equal economy where no person would starve. She mostly focused on the agricultural and scientific sector."

"Raymond!"   Sascha exclaimed, unable to tolerate the boring take.

"Fine!"   Raymond gave up.   "He realised his motives for her after the Queen died when he found the forbidden garden. At least, that's what he said."

"Then what?"   Koichi was interested now.

"He didn't say what he saw but he couldn't stop smiling. I am guessing that something important happened."

"Ooh! I am sensing something dirty!"   Sascha teased and Raymond threw the napkin at him.

"Shut it, pervert. Sakurai-kun would never do that to her."

"Who said it was one-sided?"   Sascha asked.   "She could have allowed it."

"I don't think so."   Koichi assumed.   "I mean, not after what I've seen. She doesn't seem like the type allow affection. From what I have seen and heard, I think she treats love and affection as either a responsibility or burden."

"You make her sound so cruel."   Raymond said.   "Crueller than our Sakurai-kun."

"Isn't she?"   Sascha raised an eyebrow and snickered.   "That's what he said about her-selfish and cruel. She broke his heart."

"Moving on..."   Raymond dragged.    "After the incident in the garden which we don't know about, he directly asked for her hand in marriage in front of the court."

"I bet everyone shit their pants."   Sascha laughed.

"Everyone was shocked, including his highness Hussey. He did not understand why his friend would ask for a mortal's hand knowing it would bring nothing but heart break. Also, he was not known for ever loving someone."

"She refused it then?"   Koichi guessed.

"She did but she received heavy criticism from her ministers because of the coming danger."

"The chaotic creature."  Koichi murmured.

"Sakurai-kun once helped King Hussey's great-great-grandfather to defeat the creature. Her refusal caused the ministers to fear that Sakurai-kun might refuse to help them defeat the monster once again. They thought that she was being selfish."

"Which I believe, is true."   Sascha said.   "Which is why I like her more."

"However, he did not refuse to help them. He still held his oath to the Royal family. The monster came about two years later. The princess shortly celebrated her 23rd birthday."

"That's why he was waiting till she turned 23."   Koichi finally understood now. He didn't know that this was the reason because Atsushi never told him.

Raymond nodded.   "On the eve of the battle, Sakurai-kun sent a message to the princess, threatening her to take her away after the battle, with or without her permission. It worried everyone because it was not like him to make such hasty decisions. Emrys knew that he would do as he said, thus she tried to twist the deal to her advantage. She proposed a duel after the battle."

"Oh, dear."   Sascha murmured.

"What made her think that she would win? I mean, she was a mortal and he was immortal. He was physically more powerful than her."

"This is where she used her wits. You see, she possessed great power to defeat the chaotic being, she still possesses them now but she cannot use them regularly. She is only allowed to use them to defeat the chaotic monsters, but, her powers linger the next 24 hours after defeating the monster. This was when she decided to fight him so she could use her abilities on him."

"I'm sure he saw through it."   Koichi assumed.

"He did, which is why he cheated."   Raymond said.   "Despicable, I would say."

"Everything is fair in love and war."   Sascha slurred.   "I would have done the same thing."

"How did he cheat? Moreover, why would he have to cheat?"   Koichi couldn't believe that Atsushi could ever do that. Raymond smiled weakly and answered.

"Because he feared to lose to her. He also feared to lose her."

"What did he do?"

"That chump kissed her in front of everyone and right when she pushed her swords in his abdomen."   Sascha cackled.    "I say that he deserved it."

"So, he kissed her, how was that cheating?"   Koichi didn't understand.

"Our kisses are nothing. Humans kiss everyone every day, so do we but for a methuselah, it means more. It is known as Basium because their kisses physically transfer a part of their power to their partner, forever marking them as theirs. This means that the person will never be able to marry or have sexual relations with another person because the attraction will never be there. This is why a methuselah always takes their time choosing their partner and they only perform the Basium after finishing all the legalities of a marriage."

"Basically the husband and wife only kiss on their wedding night for no one to see. It's a little private for them."    Sascha snorted.   "It's ridiculous."

"So...he marked her in front of everyone?"    Koichi nervously asked, almost blushing.

"Without shame."   Raymond answered.    "Otherwise, she won. She managed to pierce him before he could disarm her, as per their deal."

Koichi sighed and imagined the flustered expression on her face.

"He gave her until next morning for the Nuptial and to take her away. He even managed for her to rule the kingdom while staying with him. Things were hectic on that day and a big celebration took place for the defeat of the monster and the wedding, however, things did not go as he wished."

"That was when she..."   Koichi did not finish and Raymond nodded.

"When he went to her room the next morning, he found her on her bed, dressed in her armour and her sword. Her breath lingered only for him to see what she had done. When she took her last breath, her body metamorphosed into lotus petals and flew out of the window so he could not even have the pleasure of kissing her dead lips. However, he managed to hold of one of the corolla and forever kept it with him."    Raymond looked down, remembering the expression on Atsushi's face when he told him the story. Raymond saw despair for the first time and anguish.

"It's the jade he wears."   Koichi remembered the jade pendant around his neck.

"Yes, he didn't say what he did afterwards. He only told me that he didn't believe that Emrys died. He believed that she still lived because her body transformed to petals which meant that her soul flew somewhere and sealed itself because it was not the time for her to go. He vowed to find and unseal her so he could have her. In the meantime, he was crowned as the next rule by Hussey himself as chosen by the Lotus magic, which he detested. However, he refused to rule and returned the kingdom to Hussey so he could find her soul."

"He should have found her a long time ago."   Koichi inquired.   "What took him this long?"

"Hussey's sudden death. He was too lonely to bear the burden. His son and wife died and his only ward left him. He had nothing to live for. Sakurai-kun had no choice but to take over while keeping up the search. He ruled until the 18th century when democracy was becoming popular and he sought this chance of abolishing his rule and finally set out to search. This was not the only problem, though. The sealed soul kept changing places, disrupting his senses. It took a long time to track it until 23 years ago when he finally found it in Sri-Lanka."

"I remember."   Koichi said.   "I was there."

"But you were with the others. You weren't with us on the hunt."   Raymond smiled.   "You don't know where we found it."

"You never bothered telling me."   Koichi pouted.   "Because I'm a child and there was a risk of spilling the information to the wrong person."

"True but now that it's been 23 years, it is safe to tell you. Her sealed soul was hidden in the deepest and darkest side of Adam's Peak where no one can go. The form was very easy to miss. It was in the form of a butterfly and it almost slipped Sakurai-kun but he caught it and crushed it mercilessly."

Koichi shivered, not wanting to imprint the life crushing image.

"Her soul flew away to take life inside a new mother. Of course, we couldn't trace the carrier of the princess. Sakurai-kun just travelled around to find her."

Koichi remembered it all too well. Atsushi remained in Sri-Lanka to find her until he lost her senses in the country. He realised that she must have left the country which made him fly to Europe. He travelled for a decade or so until few months ago when he found her in England. Since then he's been waiting till her 23rd birthday so he could take her back. Although, Koichi admired and loved Atsushi, he couldn't help sympathising with Emrys. If someone every chased him like this, he would try to run too. Atsushi was scary and Emrys saw that right through him. He hoped that Atsushi would be gentle with her.

…

Atsushi waited outside the university for Emrys till her classes ended. He could barely contain his inner excitement bringing her back to the mansion. However, for the sake of decency, he brushed the thoughts away. Currently, the cosmic entity was not his only concern, someone else was too. Fear was something he rarely felt and this was one of those rare moments. Atsushi shivered but it subsided when he saw Emrys coming out with her friends. He refrained from approaching them until Emrys bid them farewell and noticed him.

She looked tired with heavy bags under her eyes. She had a small backpack and two books with her. Atsushi approached her and teased, hoping she would react.

"Are you planning to make me tutor you too?"

"I need to study for my assignments."   she lightly answered.

"Oh."   He didn't know what else to say. The moment was void of any purpose, which caused heavy discomfort in him. He was not used to this.

"Let's go then."

He gave his hand for her to take. He noticed the hesitation in her which slowly faded away and she finally took his hand.

….

 


	7. Phantom of a poison

  

Koichi warily maintained his position near the heating stove making lunch, however, not for himself but for the guest. Usually, Raymond would be in charge of such task because of his food etiquette. Koichi knew nothing about human food, let alone how to fashion them, but there was no harm in learning. That's what he thought and with good intention too. The seniors returned not long after and Yuta noticed the preparation.

"Oh, something smells nice." 

"Yes, Higuchi-san."   Koichi curtly bowed.   "I thought I should make her something nice. I remember that she left empty stomach the last time she was here. We were unable to take care of her last time, so this time I want to spare no effort.

Sascha snickered.    "Trying to get on Atsushi-san's good side."

Koichi frowned but Raymond interfered.  "Now Sascha, don’t provoke our Koichi. Sakurai-kun's orders."

Koichi frowned harder at Raymond, not really feeling better about being treated like a child. Yuta brushed it off and turned to Imai.

"I, for the one, am excited to see her. Grandmother used to tell me all sorts of stories about their adventures."

"Like what?"   Sascha asked.   "How she was a cold-hearted badass bitch?"  

Although Sascha did not mean it as an insult, Raymond did not prefer the term 'bitch'. He smacked Sascha on the head to correct him.

"Worse."   Yuta smiled.   "She once told me of her witch cackle."

Raymond turned to Yuta, interested.   "Do tell of that fortunate event of her witch cackle."

"She was 17 at that time and still a ward when my grandmother visited with her father. She was around the same physical age, so she, the princess and the prince were playing chess in their room when they heard some boys horse riding outside. They peeked out and saw few good looking human princes, trying to show off their horse riding skills. Unfortunately, one of the poor souls' legwear tore apart and the three burst out massively."   Yuta chuckled.

"I can barely imagine."   Raymond laughed.

"Imagine what?"   Atsushi's voice echoed the kitchen. They faced him but he was not alone. Emrys was behind him, quiet and tired. He added.  "I'm surprised to see you all in the kitchen. Hardly a place to chat."

Koichi and Raymond bowed to him first.   "Princess."

However, Koichi was struck by the fatigue in her eyes. Distress and pain were obvious from her expression. She did not look comfortable in their company. Koichi approached first which made Emrys apprehensive. She took a step back and Koichi stopped nervously. He bowed again and said.

"I've prepared food and bed. Please do not leave them untouched, it is bad for your health. I will send them to your room."

Atsushi was certainly impressed by Koichi’s altruism. He patted the younger ones back, silently complimenting him.

"Then we should leave the kitchen. This is not a place to get acquainted."   Yuta ushered everyone but Koichi and Raymond out of the kitchen. Once the rest were in the drawing room, Yuta and Imai finally greeted her properly.

"You do not know me but you knew my grandmother."   Yuta hoped she would remember.

Emrys looked down and up again, murmuring weakly.   "Hina..."

Yuta smiled, glad that she remembered his grandmother. She stammered.    "H-How is she?"    She hoped that Hina was still living but unfortunately, Yuta broke the sad news to her. She was silent and unresponsive which made them guess that they were indeed close. Yuta brushed the topic off and suggested.

"I should leave you to rest after a hasty journey. Pardon, my insolence."   He bowed and left with Imai. Sascha sought nothing to do and followed them after a short bow. Atsushi turned to Emrys observing her slightly lost eyes.

"Emrys?"

She returned to earth and looked at him. Her determined expression returned.

"Let me show you to your room."

"I'll find it myself."   She walked off, leaving him slightly stunned but a smirk appeared as her natural snappy nature returned.

Meanwhile, Koichi set the dishes on the trolley and doubled checked everything. He did not want to spare any effort. He simply did not want things to backfire on him.

"I see that you are trying your best."   Raymond appeared beside him.

"Why should I not? It's the princess, after all. I don't want her to be uncomfortable."

"Of course, not."   Sascha butted.   "Otherwise, how will you get your goodnight smooches from dear Acchan?"

"Don't tease him, Sascha."   Raymond frowned at him and turned to Koichi.   "Ignore him. I think you are doing a great job."

"So, why are you two here? Shouldn't you be with the others, talking about something more important?"

Raymond heard the bitterness again and sighed.    "Koichi, you know that Sakurai-kun adores you. He trusts you a lot but some things are just not for you to know yet."

"I understand."   Koichi mumbled.   "Because I am still far too young. I'm only 75."

Sascha sniggered and Raymond threw him a glare again. Koichi asked again.    "Why are you two here?"

"To accompany you. Sascha and I feel that we did not introduce ourselves properly."

Koichi gave no response and pushed the trolley to her room while the other two followed him. Koichi knocked and announced.

"Princess Emrys, it's Koichi, I brought you some food. May I come in?"

They expected to hear her but they found her opening the door. She let the three in easily and the guys noticed her books and laptop on the bed already. Koichi quickly averted his focus and opened the dish for her.

"I made these. I hope you like it."

Emrys did not smile, she merely nodded. Koichi stiffened by her cold nature and stammered.     "I'm K-Koichi, by the way...you already know, of course. I mean...please enjoy the food and ask if you need anything and..."     Koichi choked and Raymond took over.

"What our youngest member is trying to say is, don't be uncomfortable around us because of our past dealings. We will make sure that you don't lack anything and please, don't hesitate to ask for anything you need. I, Raymond Watts, will be at your service."

Her ears perked hearing the last name.   "Watts? Are you related to Louis Watts?"

Raymond's eyes brightened.   "Yes, my grand-uncle was Sakurai-kun's personal escort to diplomatic visits. I am surprised that you knew him."

"Not personally."   She muttered.    "We only parred once."  

"Who won?"   Sascha asked without the courtesy of introducing himself. She didn't take offence, though.

"Lord Watts did."   She even spared a light smile at him, seemingly more comfortable with him. However, she quickly returned to her reclusiveness. Raymond elbowed Sascha, urging him to introduce himself.

"Oh, I'm Sascha Konietzko. Sadly, none of my ancestors served Atsushi-san. I was a poor little dirt sucker."   He made a disgusting baby face.

"You are despicable."   Koichi clicked his tongue.

"Hey, my money was on her."   Sascha snarled at Koichi.   "You guys thought it was the stupid Turkish and the French girl. You are just jealous that I won the bet. £10,000 on that matter."

"Let us not bore her with this."    Raymond shut the two and nervously added.    "Excuse these idiots. We should leave you to rest in peace. Have a good rest."

The three left her room and she closed it, wanting to have some privacy. The three walked away from the door, feeling awkward because of her unresponsiveness. Koichi remembered something and asked.  

"Did she just smile at Sascha?"

Sascha shrugged.   "Why shouldn't she? I am that cool."

Koichi disappointingly sighed, ignoring Sascha.   “She is completely numb, like a robot, not what I expected after last time. I don’t understand how Acchan finds it…attractive.”

“Well, Sakurai-kun has odd tastes in women.”   Raymond smiled.

“Yes, but…I think I would like the person I love to express more, whether positive or negative. It’s what makes them alive but she doesn’t look like alive. She looks completely…”

“Dead?”   Sascha finished with a smile.    “I suspect something is making her this way.”

“Oh?”   Raymond turned to him.    “Our oldest member actually observed something? Care to share?”

“Nope.”    Sascha arrogantly refused.    “I would like our dear Atsushi-san to find out.”

Sascha walked ahead, leaving the other two wondering what he noticed that they failed to do so.

…

Atsushi tapped the jade around his neck, impatiently. The sombre atmosphere annoyed him partially because of the incoming creature and failing to find the medium.

"That parasite keeps changing vessels and sometimes too often. So far, we found six victims. Who knows how many more died in her clutches."

Atsushi thought quietly, trying to remember whether Emrys ever faced the dangerous lady. In fact, he never remembered seeing her around the medium. Emrys was known not to believe in mediums, even the most powerful ones. Atsushi remembered his fateful meeting with the beautiful medium. The woman had grace, power and men at her feet. She was a seducer of many and attempted to use her charms on him but she failed. She was a charming woman, however, too predictable for his taste. She used very common methods of seduction and manipulation but never something he could not predict. She was boring.

"Then, should we stop the search and focus on the princess?"

"No."   Atsushi turned to them.   "I will focus on the training. You two keep on with the search. I need to have my answers from her and I will not stop till I find her."

Imai stepped forwards, wondering whether he should bring the topic up.   “Sakurai-san…have you thought about asking her?”

Atsushi glanced at him, not understanding his question. Imai explained.    “I suspect that the medium must have said something to her before…her passing.”

“You have no reason to be nervous, Imai-san. I would have sensed her in the room where she was. There was no trace of her in the palace, however, she disappeared after the unfortunate incident. I suspected something similar but the lack of traces leads me otherwise. Which is why we need to find her.”

“Why don’t you ask her?”   Yuta suggested.    “I am sure that she will share something if she finds them important enough.”

“That’s a big ‘if’, Yuta.”    Atsushi sighed.    “I don’t know whether she will tell me anything even if it is something important. You forget that she despises me with all her heart and will do anything to escape me. I am slightly surprised that she agreed to come with me. I am sensing something ulterior.”

Imai and Yuta were quiet until Imai mentioned.    “Speaking of ulterior, you are forgetting the former lords’ desires for you to complete the Nuptial.”

Atsushi tried not to choke.    “Must you bring it up?”

Yuta laughed.   “We thought you would.”

Atsushi looked away, feeling slightly odd. Yuta asked.    “Sakurai-san, I can see a little red on your cheeks.”

“Shut your mouth.”   He snapped.    “We have more serious matters. I will pay a visit to her to see that she has settled well.”

Atsushi left the room. Imai finally found the privacy to share his thoughts.    “If I am not mistaken, he is acting like a shy maiden in love.”

Yuta laughed and nodded.   “That, he is.”

Atsushi strode to her room but found the doors shut. He leant towards the door and lightly knocked.   “Emrys?”   

He hoped that he didn’t disturb her but then he brushed the thought away. Why should he care whether she was disturbed or not? His purpose was to amuse himself. Before he could knock again, Emrys opened, facing him with her droopy eyes. She already bathed and was studying on the bed. The food trolley was empty too. Atsushi was relieved because Koichi would be satisfied that she finished the food.

“What is it?”

Atsushi noticed the drops falling from her hair on her white Edwardian blouse. She didn’t bother drying it. Her face had an uncanny scowl. He focused on her and barged his way inside. Emrys exclaimed, not liking the intrusion.

“What the fuck, Sakurai? If you need anything say so, don’t waste my time.”

Atsushi took a towel and put it on her head.    “Dry your hair properly, otherwise you would get sick.”

Emrys frowned but complied. She said.    “If that’s all you came here for, you can show yourself out now. I have studies to do.”

Atsushi was curious because he never knew what she studied. In fact, he knew nothing about her personal life, not this life anyway. He never bothered knowing about her current family, occupation and other things.

"What are you studying?"    Atsushi asked but Emrys answered bluntly.

“None of your business. Call for me when you are ready to train me. Now, get out.”   Emrys went to her bed and continued her work. Atsushi, however, didn’t want to leave yet. He had so much to know about her. The man shamelessly approached her and snuck behind her, looking over her laptop. He raised an eyebrow.

“You’re studying law?”

Emrys tried elbowing him for his lack of respect towards her privacy. However, he caught her wrist and closed into her face with a smirk.       “The subject fits you, however, I assumed history was more of your major.”

Emrys pulled her hand away.    “I don’t care what you prefer. Leave me alone.”   She turned to the screen and typed her assignment. Atsushi guessed that she needed to study too and so he backed off, glancing at every one of her belongings.

“Your training will start tomorrow morning, 6 am sharp.”

He left the room, closing the door for her to study in peace. However, he couldn’t be at peace, seeing her this distressed. He wondered whether she needed any help to reduce the pressure on her. Then he wondered why he was thinking about such a small thing. Her studies should be the last thing on his mind. However, something irked him that he noted in her room. He decided to have it investigated and he knew just the person whom he could ask to look into it.

…

Yuta took up the cup to his lips and inhaled the fragrance of the fresh morning blood. Taking a small sip, he glanced at Atsushi who was standing under the tree in the backyard, waiting for Emrys. Yuta looked at Imai and the other three who were seated with him in the backyard, enjoying their cups too. He also observed the variety of swords beside Atsushi.

He couldn’t help it.   “I know how serious you are about this training but are the real swords necessary?”

“Of course, they are. Emrys must learn to get used to real blades and injuries again.”    He answered and noticed Emrys coming out in the yard. She wore clothes most comfortable and best to fight in. She tightly tied her hair back and approached him, with a glum face. Atsushi smiled.

“And morning to you too. Shall we start?”    Atsushi didn’t wait for an answer and took up his sword.   “There is a variety, choose one of your suitings.”

Atsushi knew which weapons she would choose. They were her past weapons and most dear ones. She had named them. Emrys took up an Urumi, a flexible long whipping blade, as he predicted with a shield. This was her most used weapon in the past and she always wore it around her waist for convenience.

“Let’s begin.”

Emrys attacked without warning that shocked the observers. Yuta almost choked on his drink seeing how ferocious she was in battle. She flung her bladed whip without mercy which hit Atsushi’s shield. Her body movements were unpredictable but dangerous. Atsushi charged and Emrys successfully shielded. However, her mortality and lack of practice were taking a toll. She panted and was about to fall but she managed to stay firm on her feet and whip the urumi around Atsushi’s legs, bringing him down with major cuts. However, they healed and he was back up again.

“I see less training and more of a personal fight.”   Imai concluded.

“I agree. Should we leave them alone?”   Yuta asked.

“Must we?”   Sascha asked.    “This looks fun.”

“Don’t you have something to do, Sascha?”   Raymond reminded making Sascha groan.

“Do I have to? Why can't you do it? You are the wisest one.”   He complained.

Koichi did not understand what they were talking about. He diverted his focus on the fight. Raymond answered.    “Because he respects my code of ethics which you don’t have.”

“Fine…”    Sascha left his seat and vanished from their sights. They focused back to the fight.

Emrys suddenly fractured her ankle and fell over, which made Koichi shiver. He knew that being humans hurt and he didn’t want to know what the pain felt like. Atsushi was seen rushed to her and taking her ankle.

“Let me fix it for you.”   Atsushi murmured and held it gently. It was badly fractured.    “I should have started with basic training.”

“We don’t have time for basic training.”   Emrys muttered. Yuta and Raymond watched with interest as Atsushi was being gentle with her. Emrys tried not to let the pain get to her. She looked embarrassed having fallen. Atsushi, without haste, healed her ankle and gave her a moment to recuperate mentally.

“I’ll give you a minute.”   He said as she put her shoes on.

“No, we can start again.”   She refused and was on her feet. Atsushi wanted to argue but refrained, knowing that she would not listen. She took her urumi and shield and fought Atsushi.

“Am I seeing things differently?”   Raymond asked.

“Someone pinch me.”   Yuta agreed which Imai gladly complied with. Yuta glared at Imai but concentrated on the couple. Sascha returned having completed some task given to him. He casually took his seat and asked. 

“What did I miss?”

“Oh, nothing.”    Raymond answered.   “What did you find?”

“It’s just as he predicted.”    Sascha slugged and leaned back.

Koichi wanted to know what the matter was, but he decided not to ask knowing that he would not be told due to his young age. There were times he wished he was as old as the four in front of him. The fracture was not the only injury Atsushi had to heal, he had to fix many gruesome cuts and fractured joints. Her clothes were tattered already.

Atsushi called out.    “Emrys, take a break.”

She stopped and fell on her knees, catching her breath. Koichi rushed to her with a bottle and gave it to her. Murmuring small thanks, she took out two tablets from her inner pocket. Koichi wondered what those were for. Emrys noticed the stare and explained.

“Painkillers to ease the pain.”

“Oh…”   Of course, she would need painkillers, he assumed. Atsushi requested Koichi to stay with her while he took a short trip to the four older ones. Koichi turned to Emrys and gave her some space, wanting to ask many questions. His stare caught her attention and she said.

“You can go, I need nothing else here.”

“I can't, princess. Acchan asked me to stay with you.”

Emrys rolled her eyes and murmured.   “I’d appreciate if you don’t call me that.”

“What? Princess?”   He asked and she curtly nodded.  “Then how would you like me to address you?”

“Anything but Princess.”

That answer was not helpful. Koichi sat beside her and observed the four. Even though he should be able to hear them from the distance, the four knew how to shield their voices from him. He couldn’t figure out the secrecy from him. Emrys noticed the expression but said nothing. She almost pitied the boy who kidnapped her in their first meeting.

“Should I…should I call you Emrys?”   He asked, looking at her. Emrys shrugged, indicating a permission which made him smile. He took the liberty opining.     “You don’t talk much, do you?”

She exhaled and brushed the dust off her knees, without responding which made him realise that Atsushi may appreciate this side of her. He pressed a smile and just looked ahead. Atsushi soon returned and Koichi left, giving her an encouraging smile to do well which Atsushi noticed. They resumed training for another hour.

“That’s it for today.”    Atsushi said, ending the training and Koichi rushed to take the weapons away.    “You did good.”      He smiled hoping to hear something in return but she was quiet. She didn’t seem very pleased with her lack of improvement. Atsushi wanted to assure her but brushed the thought away.

Emrys returned to the mansion quietly and Atsushi found the four around him. Raymond asked.    “What are you going to do now?”

He shrugged.   “Nothing, it’s really none of my business.”

The four spared nervous glances at each other until Atsushi added.    “I think it’s time we let Koichi participate in the tasks. The boy has been patient for a long time.”

Raymond smiled imagining the excited expression he would soon see on Koichi’s face.    “I shall give him the news then.”

Koichi was already in the kitchen after putting the weapons away, making breakfast for Emrys. He looked at the recipe and the drool worthy picture, amused that humans put such effort in their meals too. He wanted the princess to feel the same by his cooking.

“Someone is working hard.”   Raymond startled him.

“Raymond, please don’t do that. I might flip a pan or something.”   Koichi took some tomatoes to make organic ketchup.

“Sakurai-kun has been observing your efforts and I can say that he is very impressed.”

“Is he?”   Koichi’s expression brightened.   “That’s nice to hear.”

“Also, he has allowed you to participate in the dangerous tasks from now on.”

Koichi couldn’t believe it. He was stunned for a couple of seconds until Raymond snapped his fingers to get his focus back. Koichi asked.    “You aren’t pulling my legs, are you?”

Raymond laughed.   “No, my dear Koichi. You are free to put your life on the line.”

Koichi almost jumped excitingly but didn’t, remembering something.   “Then who will stay and take care of Emrys?”

“Emrys?”   Raymond raised an eyebrow hearing Koichi so casually taking her name.     “Well, I believe Sakurai-kun will personally look after her.”

“Really?”   Koichi doubted because Acchan always teased more than took care of her.    “Okay, so what is our next task?”

“That, my dear one, is a long story. I think I will tell you tonight when we go out for a drink.”

Koichi nodded, not thinking of it as a bad idea. However, for now, he served the food on the trolley and took it to Emrys. She opened the door and let Koichi in who noticed her soaking hair and fresh clothes. She was already studying after training and looked more tired than before.

“Thank you.”   She thanked him softly, assuming he would leave. But he observed her tragic state and guessed that she was having a hard time keeping up with both the physical training and the mental pressure. He wanted to leave but allowed himself to say it.

“Princess, I mean Emrys.”   He corrected himself.    “If you need help regarding anything and I mean everything, including…your studies, you can ask me. I will be more than glad to help you out.”

He hoped that she would take the offer. She exhaled and said.    “I appreciate the offer but somethings should be done alone. Thank you, anyway.”

“Of course.”   He looked down and bit his lips, feeling stupid for even assuming that she would open up to him.    “I’m sorry that I asked. I shouldn’t have…”

“I appreciate that you did.”    She interrupted him.    “Thank you.”

Koichi nodded sharply and left her room. He didn’t wait for her to shut the door but he found Atsushi’s arm on his shoulder, stopping him.

“Acchan?”

He smiled.    “Don’t be disheartened by her cold nature but don’t expect anything either.”

“No, of course, not.”   He was slightly embarrassed.    “I will just do my best to serve her needs.”

Atsushi squeezed his shoulder lightly and let Koichi go. Seeing the boy walking away, Atsushi looked at Emrys’s door and took out a tablet from his pocket. It was the same medicine Emrys had during training.


	8. Garden

Sascha observed Koichi’s hidden excitement and couldn’t help himself. He suddenly grabbed the younger one and rubbed his head with his knuckle.

“You finally made it, Koichi! Welcome to adulthood!”

Koichi growled and pushed him away. He fixed his bright pink hair and frowned.    “Screw you, Sascha, I already am an adult.”

Raymond and Yuta laughed while Imai prepared for departure. Atsushi entered the room and observed the preparation.    

“Everyone set?”

They nodded. Atsushi turned to Koichi and noted his silent happiness. He tried not to show his excitement for the unsaid mission. He went to the younger one and put his hand on his shoulder.

“This is your first field mission, Koichi and I want you to be careful. Although this mission is not dangerous, you will never know what might come your way, so I advise you to listen to your elders but don’t be afraid to use a little brain.”    He smiled making Koichi blush. His trust meant a lot to the younger one. He nodded energetically and asked innocently.

“But shouldn’t I be here to look after the princess? I mean…”   he didn’t know how to say that Emrys would rather prefer his presence than Atsushi’s. Atsushi was impressed how the younger one observed Emrys’s preferences. He laughed and refuted.

“Don’t you think I should get a little time with her? Plus, I am an excellent cook so she won’t miss your cooking.”

Koichi smiled, feeling assured. The five curtly nodded and jumped out of the window. Atsushi heaved, relieved that he could finally be alone in the mansion. He went to the kitchen with the intention of making her dinner but he found dressed food served on the trolley.

“Oh, Koichi.”    He wanted Emrys to try his cooking. Nevertheless, he pushed the trolley to her room. He knocked thrice not saying anything knowing that she would assume Koichi. She acted just how he expected. She was slightly stunned seeing him at the door instead of Koichi and it turned to a scowl. She held the trolley and said.

“I can take it from here.”

Atsushi pouted.   “Aw, really Emrys? You are not happy to see me?”

“I don’t have time for this, Sakurai.”   She said.    “I’ve got studies to do.”

“Let me help you then.”   He shamelessly pushed in the room and put the trolley aside. He jumped on the bed, looking at the assignment she was doing. He only read two lines and got bored.    “How do you deal with this?”

Emrys shook her head and started eating. She warned, though.    “Don’t you dare touch a key. It takes too long to do the references.”

He understood little of the importance of the assignment but he observed Emrys eating. He looked at her bag which was slightly unzipped and noticed the plastic bottle. He smirked and asked.     “You take vitamins, nowadays?”

She sharply looked at him for a moment but she returned to normal and answered.    “I’ve always needed them for calcium deficiency.”

He pretended to understand and continued to stare at her while she ate. After a while, it annoyed her and she snapped.    “Get your eyeballs off me.”

Atsushi chuckled.    “You never changed. You’re still brazen as ever. Do you remember that night in the backyard?”

“You have to be a little more specific.”   she said.

“Oh Emrys, how many nights have we spent together to be specific?”    he purposely implied the indecent innuendo.      “It was the night when you were mourning the passing of your Queen mother.”

Emrys glared at him, silently warning him not to mock that moment but the expression subsided because she knew that he would never mock the queen. She looked away and lied.   “I don’t remember.”

“That’s good. I’ll be able to remind you like telling a story. It was on the night of the passing of the queen.”     He sadly said which made her look at him.      “You never asked me what I was doing so late out in the garden. Of course, you thought that you had no right to ask me. I’ll tell you now. I followed the butterfly.”

Emrys’s expression changed again to a surprised one. She diverted her focus on the food and he continued.     

“That damn bug led me to the garden where you were lamenting her. You were stunned by my presence but you bowed to me anyway and thought of leaving me alone under the sky. You said, ‘ _Thank you for your robe, Lord Sakurai. I will see that you receive it in its proper form.’._ ”          Atsushi laughed and looked at the carpet.    

“I looked forward to the next meeting, but I wanted to talk to you that night so I asked you, _‘what will you do, now that your queen has left? How will you support Hussey now that he has lost his son and his beloved wife?’_. You said…”

“I was not chosen by the Lotus to support Lord Hussey. I was chosen to support the kingdom.”     Emrys recited the answer she gave him back then.     

“I thought you would say something like _‘I don’t know but I will do my best’._ That would have been such a cliché answer.”    Atsushi inserted his hand in the coat and took out the pendant. Emrys noticed and was surprised to see the petal in the jade. He smiled.

“You know what this is. You know how I acquired this. Are you surprised?”

She blushed and turned away which was a rare sight for him. He left the bed and appeared behind her, leaning close to her ear.     “Do you remember what I said next?”

“Shut up.”    She huffed.

“Oh dear, I hit a nerve there. Then you must remember, _‘Oh my, how hurt will my dear friend be when he hears this but it tempts me more than ever to want to have you_.”

Emrys gasped and gritted, tormented by the memory. The words still echoed in her mind like knives. Atsushi continued torturing her.

“My, were you angry that night. You frowned and demanded an explanation for such a discourteous comment. I said, ‘ _You heard me well, you can never belong to any mortal. No mortal is worthy of you. With a heart as cold as ice and as black as coal, there is only one who truly deserves you. You can belong to no one but me.’._ You tried escaping the conversation but I grabbed your hand.”    

Atsushi slithered his hand on her arm. Emrys jerked it off and tried getting away but this time he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. Emrys’s anxiety showed on her face, cold sweat appeared on the side of her forehead. She was dangerously nervous.

“Do you remember what I said? My confession? I said, ‘ _Your devotion is beautiful, your spirit surrounded by sadness is magical and your strength pulls me to you. You only belong to me.’”_

Emrys panicked and pushed him away but Atsushi turned the tables and trapped her on the wall instead.

“You…you left. You cheated on our deal. You destroyed me, then. I hated you so much for leaving me that I thought of nothing but finding you and imprisoning you forever.”

“I cheated?”   She gritted.    “I played the game fairly! You were the one who cheated! You couldn’t handle the fair defeat!”

Atsushi smiled.    “Everything is fair in love and war.”

Emrys finally had it. She screamed the top of her lungs, warning that he crossed the line.     “Get out!”

Atsushi frowned.    “You never used to lose your cool like that. I wonder if something is causing you to act this way other than your calcium deficiency.”

The colour on her face faded. She quickly approached the bag and took out two tablets from the bottle but before she could pop them in her mouth, Atsushi grabbed her hand. She glared at him.     “Let go.”

“Plain vitamins for calcium and yet you take them like candies. Just because the bottle has no cover doesn’t mean anyone wouldn’t know that they are antidepressants.”

Emrys was shaking. It was time for her medicine and she needed them. She tried to free herself but his hold remained.    “Let me go, Sakurai.”

Atsushi didn’t listen and took the bottle out of her reach. She complained but he refused to heed. He observed the bottle and her desperation. He truly couldn’t understand.     “What madness drove you to this?”

Emrys finally pulled her hand and dropped on the floor. She truly had no explanation. She gulped and breathed and shook. She was a wreck. Atsushi knelt beside her and this time genuinely asked for her wellbeing.     “What happened to you, Emrys? What caused this?”

“T-these are prescribed…by the doctor.”   She confessed.    “I’ve been taking them since moving to England.”

“Why?”

“Because a human mind is more complicated than you think. It can suffer for various reasons and even the smallest of the reasons. Tragic traumas are no longer the only reason for people to suffer.”      She rested on the box spring and closed her eyes.

“Adjustment disorder.”    Atsushi finally realised after connecting the dots. He bitterly laughed and accused.

“And you never thought of sharing this with me. How cold of you. No human truly deserves you. They are too kind for the likes of you.”     He grabbed her and pulled her up.

“What are you doing?”    she asked weakly, trying to get free. However, Atsushi pulled her out of the room through the hallway.

“I will make you quit this poison.”    He answered as they went out in the backyard in the middle of the night.

“It’s not easy to quit medications. If it was, then plenty of patients of depression and other mental illness would have quit by now.”    she reasoned firmly.

“Well, you are not human. You are a freak, an aberration like me and people like us do not depend on anything but each other.”    Atsushi smugly smiled and stopped.     “It won’t be a radical change, I admit. It has to be done slowly and steadily but I need the same effort from you.”

She looked around and noticed that they were very far from the mansion but she knew that they were still in Atsushi’s property. She didn’t have to ask where they were but she had to ask why.

“Why are we here?”

Atsushi didn’t answer for the first time. The eerie smile remained as he brought her beside him. He leant near her ear and murmured.     “We will try something a little different tonight. Consider this as part of your training.”

Emrys frowned, keeping her eyes ahead on the prairie until a ranch gate appeared. Atsushi gave her a little push, encouraging her to go through it. She exhaled and passed the ranch gate with him following her. They stumbled upon a garden with a small waterfall stream flowing past them which had no end. The ranch gate vanished, trapping them from the outside world. Emrys suddenly gasped and clutched her chest, finding it difficult to breathe.

“You haven’t been here for a long time. Your body is having trouble adjusting to the environment. The Lotus magic is overwhelming for you.”     Atsushi opened his coat and threw it on the ground.        “I’ve been coming here every night.”

“Why are we here?”    she asked again, catching her breath.

Atsushi looked at her with a smirk and held her shoulders, startling her. Suddenly he pushed her into the water and she yelled out.    “What the fuck?!”      

She tried getting out, however, Atsushi held her under the waterfall, drenching her entirely while she fought. Ultimately, she could not fight anymore and grabbed his shoulder, feeling the daggering cold on her skin.

“W-what are you d-doing?!”    She shivered and buried herself in his chest. Condensed air exhaling from her mouth as she desperately struggled to fight the cold.

“It’s okay, just hold me. Concentrate on the heat of my skin.”     Atsushi whispered and held her closer to his drenched body.

“A-are you t-trying to expose me to h-hypothermia?”    She hissed but freezing under the waterfall did not help to express her anger.

“You won’t catch hypothermia.”   He assured.    “Just concentrate, Emrys. Focus on the magic in the air and use it to warm you.”

Emrys took short breaths, snuggling closer to his body for body heat. She did not know what he was getting at. Atsushi rested his chin on her head, shielding her from the water. She trembled dangerously and gasped on his chest to warm up. She rubbed her arms and hands and often breathed on them.

“Your arms can warm themselves. Rub your heart and focus on the air and the heat on my body.”

She complied and shut her eyes. Atsushi waited patiently until her breathing evened and her hold lightened. She was finally getting used to the water and the air softened. Soft lights appeared in the sky and around them as he watched them in awe. It was something only she could do and it was beautiful. This was the spirit of her magic, this was her devotion and this was her strength.

“This…this reminds me of that day when I stumbled into this garden. Do you remember?”   He asked softly, stroking her soaked locks but she did not answer.     

“I had no idea how I came upon this garden, except that I followed a strange looking butterfly. Strange that I visited the kingdom many times before and had no knowledge of this place until that day when I saw you burying the belongings of your foster mother into the ground. I never knew that place was not open to anyone but the current and the future ruler. Not even the former ruler had the luxury to enter. I was oblivious and watched you praying for her peaceful afterlife. I found it stranger than you did not shed tears like the other mortals. You looked as if you knew that she was in peace with her son.”    He smiled reminiscing.

“When you looked at me, you were stunned but not offended. Of course, you knew what my presence meant in the garden and yet you refused to inform me. You merely asked me how I came here. I remember that it rained not long after. I did not want it to fall on you, fearing that you would catch a cold like every other mortal. So I put my robe around you to shield you from the rain. You looked so surprised back then. It was a priceless expression.”

Atsushi heard nothing from her except her small movements in his embrace. She patiently listened to his narration. He continued.

“I still don’t know how I started…”    He stopped and sighed, knowing that this was not the right time.      “I need you to focus and channel your anger and misery towards something better. I need you to use it to improve your Lotus skills. Can you do it?”

She gulped and nodded. Atsushi waited and noticed the glow. Emrys’s body was radiating blue and green as he felt something powerful emanating from her. However, it did not last long and she dulled down. The momentary glow took much out of her. Atsushi figured that she had enough and he pulled her out of the water. The freezing sensation returned with her shivering and Atsushi covered her with his dry coat.

“Let’s get you out of here.”    He rubbed her shoulders gently to warm her to which she didn’t protest.

Fortunately, the ranch gate appeared and he quickly returned her to the mansion. He expected her to slam the door on his face with a complimentary curse, however, Emrys did no such thing. It made him feel slightly guilty for which he pulled her hand and handed her two tablets. She looked at him, slightly surprised.

“I don’t want you to get withdrawal effects.”    He mumbled, keeping his eyes on her.

Although he gave her two tablets, he did not return the bottle to her and she did not ask for it. She quickly swallowed them and curtly nodded silently thanking him. Without looking at him the second time, she quietly closed the door keeping Atsushi’s coat with her. He finally breathed out, feeling odd about her sombreness. It made him very uneasy.

Nevertheless, he couldn’t forget the glow which only lasted few seconds. It was so entrancing that he felt like diving into the water further. Even now he could not figure how she could make him feel this way with the Lotus magic. It was a mystery of a lifetime to him. For now, he returned to his room with the intention to change and perhaps get a good night’s sleep.

…

In the middle of the crowd, Imai and Yuta decided to split up from the other three to cover more grounds. Koichi, for the first time, realised why he was not allowed on this task before. It was dreadful. Sascha sighed often which annoyed Raymond very much. Yet, the man tried to have fun by occasionally treating himself with some alcohol, which Koichi did not find to his taste. Sascha groaned one last time and asked.

“Hey, you think Atsushi-san and the princess are doing something hanky-panky?”

Koichi blushed ten shades. He couldn’t imagine anything like that between the two. Raymond frowned and lectured for his poor choice of words. Koichi then asked.

“Who is this medium, Raymond?”

Raymond realised that Koichi still had no idea who they were looking for other than an unseen being called the medium. He answered.

“The medium was a seer back in the days of the Lotus Kingdom who had a terrible reputation as a seducer and a manipulator. If I am not wrong she should be about the same age as Sakurai-kun.”

“Was she a vampire?”   Koichi asked, taking notice of some beautiful hookers.

“No, in fact, we don’t know what she was. She was one of a kind, though. She could tell the future, he said. However, I am not sure what kind of future she told.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, there are few theories of future telling. One of them is the inevitability of future, which is, no matter what you do, the future will remain unchanged. Another theory is, changing the course of the future upon actions. Sakurai-kun never really liked her because she spoke in riddles and he doubted whether she could predict the future at all. The people in the Lotus kingdom believed her a lot.”

“Did the princess believe her?”   Koichi asked.

“No. She was sceptical of the woman who dominated her followers who once had free will. The former king, though, had a lot of faith in the woman.”

“That’s very unlikely of him. I thought he would put his faith in nothing else but the Lotus magic. Never figured that he would be superstitious.”    Koichi opined and asked.    “Why are we looking for her?”

“Well, he suspects that the medium was somehow involved in the princess’s death.”   Raymond said.     “He doesn’t believe that she killed herself over such a small thing.”

“Why would he think that the medium had any hand in it?”   

“Because she failed to gain his trust.”    Raymond answered.    “The medium was desperate to get Sakurai-kun on her side and when she failed, she threatened him that one day he will regret his actions if he did not trust her.”

“That does not seem like a logical reason to hunt her down.”   Koichi expected better.    “I mean, a lot of the lords must have wanted Acchan on their sides and ultimately warned him for this.”

“Then why does she have to hide?”   Raymond put the question before him to speculate.    “Think about it, if she was not guilty, she wouldn’t have vanished like this. I have my doubts on her too. I think she did something to Emrys to make her take her own life. The medium was quite influential.”

“But I don’t know what she looks like or her aura or smell. How do we find her?”   Koichi asked.

“That, you will know once you get the senses we are familiar with. Fortunately, Sakurai-kun has something that belonged to her once. She gave it to him as a gift even with the enmity between them.”

“So, she changes bodies from time to time. I wonder what kind of creature can do that.”   Koichi sighed.

“Only a parasite, no doubt.”   Sascha muttered.    “I’ve heard of these disgusting creatures. While their bodies are mortal, their souls are forever immortal and they leech onto mortal bodies to live. They never stay in once place to avoid suspicion and they avoid mixing with people, even with their own kind. They avoid any emotional or physical relationship because once they do commit, their body and mortality align with their partner’s mortality.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that if the medium ever involves herself in a sexual relation with anyone after possessing the body, her soul will forever be trapped in the vessel she is using and she will only die once her sexual partner dies.”   Raymond turned to Sascha.    “I’m surprised that you know this much about her.”

Sascha remained silent. Raymond smiled, understanding his reason to be quiet. Sascha was not what he seemed. Even a vampire as cheeky as him had a mysterious past.


	9. Medium Act

While Atsushi was busy dodging the quarterstaff, the audience was enjoying their morning refreshment. Koichi was bored out of his wits due to their failure to find anything last night. He regretted his eagerness to ever join their so called adventure. Sascha was not his usual self. Since their discussion last night, he has been a little gloomy. Raymond missed the old quirky Sascha.

Emrys looked better than last time. She looked refreshed and more focused. Her attacks were more on spot. After a while, Atsushi stopped for a break and Koichi rushed to her without the need to be called. Atsushi was taken aback by his dedication to her but remained silent. Before he could go, Emrys called.

"Sakurai."

He turned, wondering when she will address him by his first name.

"I need them. It's time."   She said and Koichi looked back and forth, wondering what she meant. Atsushi handed out one to her. She looked at the tablet and explained.

"I need two."

"You have to reduce the dosage. I suggest you start now."    Atsushi smiled and she took it without further complaints. Atsushi went to the others while she swallowed the tablet and Koichi gave her the water bottle, feeling comfortable sitting beside her.

Koichi noticed her rubbing her feet which have slightly swollen. Koichi shuddered not wanting to imagine the pain. He attempted to start a conversation.

"Um...are you okay Miss Emrys?"   He found it appropriate to call her Miss Emrys.

She nodded and yawned, not having proper sleep last night. Koichi understood and asked again.     "What would you like for breakfast?"

Emrys did not expect that question. She bit her inner skin, wondering whether she should really dictate her preferences.

"Anything you like."   She said nervously.    "I really don't mind."

She mentally cursed herself for being so socially awkward. Koichi tried not to laugh at her misery as he figured her reluctance. In fact, it amused him that Atsushi found this entertaining. He smiled, nonetheless and said.

"I'll make you something with heavy protein. I figure that you might need it."

Atsushi threw few glances at Emrys and Koichi, hearing what they were talking about, which was not much. Raymond picked his cup and had a sip.

"Our dear Koichi seems to be getting along with the princess. It's adorable."

Atsushi thought so too. Koichi rarely got along with anyone, therefore, this was a good thing. Imai said.

"Well, last night was a waste of time."

"You couldn't find her?"   Atsushi guessed.

"No, more like, we couldn't trace her."   Yuta said.    "But we found out that she is indeed in this country. She is just too good changing bodies and vanishing into thin air."

"So, she changed bodies again."    Atsushi murmured.    "I have a feeling that I should resume looking with you all."

Sascha suddenly stood up, inserting his hands into his pocket.    "No need. In fact, let me do the tracing tonight."

"I'll accompany you."   Raymond said but Sascha refused.

"No. I want to do this alone. The bitch has done enough. It's time we end this."    He walked off making the rest wonder why he was in a foul mood. Atsushi realised the possible reason and figured that he needed some time alone to think things through. He also doubted Sascha about his resolution on the parasite.

Atsushi continued training for another hour and asked the others to return after the training ended. While Emrys decided to return with them, Atsushi did not allow her to.

"Follow me. We still have some training left."         Emrys quietly followed him while the others left the backyard and entered the garden.

The stream was still running endlessly as Atsushi stood with his back turned to her. He was quiet for a minute, savouring the natural smell of the leaves, earth and the water. He finally turned to her with a bright smile, announcing.

"Alright, let's get started."

Emrys did not know what he was on about. He took her arm gently and made her sit on the ground. He also sat on her opposite with his legs crossed. He raised his hands, emanating the energy sphere from the fingers and pressed them to her temple. She winced, feeling a slight sting in her head as she tightly shut her eyes.

"What I am doing is healing your mind. This will help you to reduce your stress. However, this is just one of the many ways to help the mind."

"Hmm...."    Emrys focused on the energy sphere. Atsushi observed the pained face changing to a calmed one. He wanted to talk to her about so many things and didn't want to waste this moment silently.

"Emrys, you once said that you are no longer the ruler of the Lotus Kingdom and that it has been passed down to me. Do you remember?"

"Hmm."   She quietly answered, wondering what brought this up.

"If that is so, why are you still allowed to enter this garden?"   

"I don't know..."   Or more like she didn't care. Atsushi sighed, feeling like hitting a dead end with her. Nothing continued with this woman except fighting and arguing. He didn't want to make her angry all the time, even though it was entertaining. He had to say something.

"It can only mean one thing that we are both meant to be rulers together. Like a king and a queen. Don't you think so?"    He hoped that she would snap but she didn't. She had too much in her mind. The energy sphere did its job and he moved his hands away. Emrys opened her eyes and heaved a sigh of relief. It worked.

"Thank you."   Atsushi heard nothing behind the gratitude, though.

"You're welcome."   He bluntly put.   "I am curious as to what you will do after defeating the Chaotic being. Care to share?"

"I go back home."    She looked at the waterfall and Atsushi raised an eyebrow.

"Really? While you are thinking of your happy ending, the fallen houses of your allies are considering that we would complete the Nuptial."

"Then I must disappoint them because I have no intention of doing that."    She simply said.   "And neither do you."

He raised an eyebrow.    "Oh, you just assumed for me? Who says that I don't want it? If I didn't I wouldn't have performed the Basium, my dear Emrys."     However, he felt contradicted inside.

"Sakurai..."    she rolled her eyes but he interrupted her.

"Atsushi, I wish you would call me that by now."    He was serious this time.

Emrys pursed her lips.    "We don't have time for this. What brought this up?"

"Keeping the trust of the allied houses. I am trying to keep everyone by my side to help us to defeat the chaotic creature and for that, they need to believe that we will fulfil what was promised."   

"What we do is not their business."   She said.    "In fact, it should have nothing to do with keeping their trust. It's not relevant to them."

Atsushi bitterly chuckled and bit his lips.    "You get to decide everything, don't you? Like ending your life?"

Emrys looked at her legs sadly.   "That was the only decision I could make during my lifetime."

"The worst decision of your life."    He noted her sadness and reached out to her. His fingers brushed on her sharp chin and she quickly slapped it away.

"You are so cold."    He was not ashamed of telling her that and she took no offence to it.

"Tell me something I don't know."

A smile came up his lips.   "I have one. While you are training away, we have been digging up some old graves. We are searching for the medium."

The reaction on Emrys's face caught his attention. It was sharp and glaring as if he had trodden on something dangerous.

"How long have you been searching for her?"

"A long time, as long as I've been searching for you. But the shrewd woman keeps slipping. She is good, too good."

Atsushi remained looking at her to see her reaction. Emrys tried to calm down and stood up.

"If there is nothing else, I'll return to my studies."

"Of course."    Atsushi smiled and she left him to his pleasant thoughts.

While Raymond helped Koichi with making breakfast, Yuta and Imai browsed the internet for any recent unexplained natural deaths. Even though they missed the older glorified era, they appreciated the recent technological developments that made things easier for them. Koichi noticed Emrys rushing to her room and realised Sascha's absence.

"Strange, it seems a little quiet without him."    Koichi murmured.

"Don't worry about him. He'll return soon."   Raymond assured.

"But he seemed a little strange in the morning. What's up with him?"

"I suppose that you still don't know much."    Imai turned to Koichi.

"And I suppose that it was dangerous for me to know?"    Koichi innocently assumed.

"Not really."    Imai answered.    "It just never came up."

"What never came up? Are we still talking about Sascha?"   Koichi specified.

Imai nodded.    "You know that unlike Raymond and you, Sascha's ancestors had no connection with Sakurai-san. He just passed his way one day and Sakurai-san adopted him."

"A poor little dirt sucker, he said."   Koichi remembered.     "He never talked about his past."

"Because there isn't much to talk about, other than the fact that his mother was possessed by one of the parasites and was left to die and his father went berserk."    Koichi shuddered due to Imai's casual tone.

"One of the parasites? Just how many are there?"   Koichi had little to no knowledge about races outside his own.

"There aren't as many as us but they are not small in number. Most of them don't live long. They prefer to settle down with either human or vampire partners after a couple of hundred years. There are some who like to have fun and switch bodies just for the sake of it and there is nothing we can do about it because it's hard to capture them and keep them under control. Then there is the one medium we are looking for who is the oldest of her kind and she wants to hide from us because we believe that she may be guilty of murdering the princess. She seems desperate to hide from us."  

"What is the name of that one medium we are looking for?"   Koichi never knew the name.

"Lucia."    Atsushi suddenly entered the room.

"Acchan?"   Koichi tried not to blush for his eagerness to know about the medium. Atsushi smiled at him and took a seat beside Yutaka and Imai, saying.

"I couldn't help but eavesdrop, it is a bad habit of mine. Forgive me."

"Not at all, Acchan."   Koichi smiled.    "I was just curious about the medium. Not to mention I don't even know what she looks like."

"Quite likely because I burned all of her portraits out of spite after a century of Emrys's death. Plus, it wouldn't have made any difference because the vessel was constantly on the change."    Atsushi explained.

"I got another question, Acchan."   Koichi said.    "Imai-san said that it is hard to capture and control a parasite, which means that there is a way?"

Raymond raised an eyebrow, impressed by Koichi's keenness to know.

"There is but not anyone can just capture a parasite with or without their vessel. It takes one particular kind of captor."    Atsushi smirked.

"Even you can't capture her?"    Koichi had a hard time believing it.   "Someone as powerful as you?"

Atsushi chuckled, amused by the boy's innocence.    "I'm sure you have a little idea about parasitism. It's not about being the most powerful, it's rather about adaptability and evolution. A methuselah cannot adapt or evolve against parasites a change in my body is slower than any of you."

"If you put it like that, I can only think of one person who can capture and control her. A human being."    Koichi assumed.

"That is quite correct."   Raymond smiled glancing at Atsushi.    "Koichi is very bright for his age."

Koichi blushed again and rubbed his neck.    "But it's not just about evolution or adaptability, is it? It's also about the power, otherwise, any human could capture a parasite. I can only think of one person who will be able to capture the medium."

Atsushi snapped his fingers.   "Bingo. I am impressed."

Koichi nervously smiled and asked.    "So, why don't we ask her?"

"That, my dear Koichi, is a mystery for another day."    Atsushi answered and Koichi nodded without asking anymore. He guessed that Atsushi wanted it to be one of those intimate private moments to entertain himself. He dressed the trolley and took it to Emrys. Raymond chuckled and mumbled.

"Koichi is growing up so fast. It almost makes me feel like his mother. But I have the same question, though. Why haven't we asked her yet? You also told me that it was a mystery for another day."

Yuta and Imai turned to Atsushi who nervously smiled for his petty lie. He left his seat and excused himself. Raymond shook his head.

"He is such a child, sometimes."

"I find this side of his, quite amusing."   Yutaka said.

"It's weird for me."   Imai said otherwise and turned to the screen.

Koichi knocked on the door and received a silent welcome. Koichi smiled nevertheless and pushed the trolley inside. He noticed her laptop and books on the bed.

_She is busy with her studies already. I wonder whether this should be an important matter to her._

"Miss Emrys?"   Koichi called. Emrys turned to him and quietly responded encouraging him to go on.    "Are you towards the end of your graduation?"

"Yes."   A short answer was not what he wanted.

"What are you graduating in and which level?"

Emrys did not expect him to be so curious about her life but she saw no harm answering.    "Masters in law."

Another dead end. Koichi sighed with his petty attempt to make her talk. Then he realised that he had better things to talk about than her studies, such as her family life. Emrys helped herself to the food already.

"If you don't mind, can I ask you about your family?"

Emrys stopped eating for a second, trying not to choke. The boy was prying too much for his own good, however, she decided to clear his curiosity when she noticed his apologetic face for asking her.

"I don't mind."   She said before he could apologise.   "It's just, it's nothing interesting."

"I don't mind a boring story either."   Koichi smiled and helped himself to the bed.

"Well, there is nothing to it. I live with my parents and a younger brother."

"Parents?"   Koichi thought she was brought up by her mother only.  

"Yes, my stepfather. Mother married him after we moved here and we've been living with him ever since."

"What about your real father?"   Koichi asked casually.

"Divorced before we moved and I haven't seen or contacted him since."    She answered too casually which caused further curiosity in Koichi.

"Do you...do you miss him? Your father?"

She looked at him and chuckled shocking Koichi. Her eyes twinkled as if she heard something really funny and not in a bad manner. She softly answered.    "Not at all. In fact, I love my stepfather very much."

"Oh. That's nice."   Koichi nervously smiled, feeling embarrassed for his interest in her not so interesting life. He stood up and bowed.    "I'll leave you to your breakfast."

Emrys nodded and Koichi closed the door behind him on his way leaving the room. However, he jumped up by Atsushi's presence before him.

"Acchan, you startled me."

"I am sorry, Koichi. I didn't mean to scare you."   Atsushi patted his head.      "How is she doing?"

"Huh? She is doing just fine. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing particular. For a moment I thought I heard her laughing."   He smirked.    "Take a walk with me."

"Sure and you were not mistaken."   Koichi said as they walked to the terrace.    "She was laughing."

"That's strange. I never knew that your jokes were funny."   Atsushi teased, making Koichi pout. Atsushi laughed and patted his back.        "I'm just pulling your leg. What was she laughing about?"

"About her real father. I asked her whether she missed him because her parents are divorced. She somehow thought it funny."

"Because it is funny."

"How? Why?"

"Because that man abused her mother and the children for a long time before she snapped and left. That's all I could deduce by watching them for the last couple of months. I can very well say that she and her brother hate their true father and love their stepfather."

Koichi had nothing to say. He was just surprised by how much he got to learn today. He felt like this patience paid off after a long time.

Atsushi noticed the smile and asked.   "Would you like to know Emrys's past life family?"

Koichi didn't need to think to give an answer. He bowed shortly and said, amusing the older one.    "Maybe some other time."

Atsushi snickered and took out his cell, dialling someone. As soon as the other person received he said.    "Sascha, I know you wanted to do this alone, but I need you to allow me to intervene. I promise to make it up to you once we capture her."

…

Atsushi figured that Emrys was busy with her studies and took lunch and snack breaks in between. Koichi was the only one who saw her during breaks as he was the one to bring her the food. Atsushi did not disturb her and even asked Koichi to pass along the medicine. It wasn't until sundown when he decided to finally disrupt her peace.

"What do you want?"   She snapped upon seeing his ridiculous expression.

Atsushi puckered his lips.    "You are so mean. You give me an ouch-ie in here."   He pointed to his chest and helped himself in her room. This time he noted a lot of printed materials organised and stapled.     "Wow, you are done with your classwork?"

"Yes."   She rubbed her eyes.    "I have to get them to the university to submit them. In fact, good thing you are here. I was about to ask you to give me a ride or something."

Atsushi was a little surprised that she was kind enough to think of him. He thought she would avoid him and ask Raymond or Koichi. He wanted to know why she didn't ask them but before he could ask, she said.

"I wanted to ask Mister Watts and Koichi but Koichi already does so much and Mister Watts seems to be busy all the time except during the morning when we are training."

"So you thought that I am the only freeloader in the house."    He smirked.    "As usual, my lovely Emrys, your assumption is on the spot. I am free and I can take you to the university to help you to submit these papers. But what will I receive in return?"

"A morning without me cursing you."    She rolled her eyes.

"But Emrys, I like it when you greet me every morning with a curse. I was hoping something more endearing."

"I don't have time for this."    She weakly muttered.

"Alright, how about you come with us on a hunt tonight?"

She frowned.    "I have to get up early in the morning for our training."

"We are skipping training tomorrow."   He said.   "So, deal?"

She took her papers in a paper envelope and asked him.    "What would I do on a food hunt?"

"Food hunt?"    Atsushi was taken aback but quickly covered it up with a lie.    "Oh, nothing much. I just want you to see how it goes. Consider it a part of the training of ultimate tolerance."

"Hmm...fine."    She looked at him.    "Now get me to the university."

"As your wish, your highness."    He took her waist without her permission and vanished.

 …

Koichi was certainly surprised when he saw Emrys shivering despite in her fluffy jacket. She wrapped herself with a thick muffler, ear muffs and gloves and yet she shivered. The weather did not suit her well. He also wondered why she came with them on the hunt. He glanced at Atsushi who was amusing himself with Emrys' despair. He sought every opportunity to get his snake-like arms around her but Emrys shoved him away.

_Oh, poor Miss Emrys. Now I know what a pain he is._

Raymond was absent. He was with Sascha on their search while Yutaka and Imai were together in another direction. Koichi was stuck with them and felt like a third bone. Koichi also had a feeling that she was here based on a lie. Atsushi opened his overcoat, showing off his chiselled biceps, and put it around Emrys. Even though Emrys took no notice of her flexed arms, other ladies did.

_I totally share her embarrassment now._

In the midst of waiting, the three of them felt a wave splashing through their souls. Atsushi looked at Koichi and Emrys. Emrys was shaken up because it hit her harder than before. He held her warmly and asked.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded shakily but did not shake him off, this time. Atsushi looked around and realised that this was no time for jokes. He immediately confessed.     "I must apologise to you Emrys but I didn't bring you here on any food hunt. I brought you here to find Lucia."

Koichi gasped because of the dangerous glare Emrys threw at Atsushi.

"Why?"   She asked, trying not to give away her wrath.

Atsushi turned to her.    "Because as a chosen vessel of the Lotus, you have the ability to find and control parasites. I was waiting till you regained your memories and was looking for a chance to ask you to aid us in the hunt. I did not want to bring you out without some proper training."

"Training for few days isn't really proper."   She defiantly reasoned.   "I am not trained enough to capture a parasite like Lucia."

Unintentionally, Atsushi's hand snaked in his shirt and grasped the jade hung around his neck.     "Why do you doubt yourself so much, or is it that you don't want to capture her?"

"Are you accusing me of lying?"    Emrys reddened.

"Of course not."   He smirked.    "I don't accuse people, I tell them."

Their senses ticked feeling a certain aura. Koichi turned to Atsushi and mumbled.    "Acchan."

"I know, Koichi. It's time to act."    He pressed the earpiece and ordered.   "Initiate the Medium Act."


	10. Lucia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imgine Emrys however you want, but imagine her as a South Asian girl because she has South Asian skin.

Lucia

* * *

 

Koichi wanted to ask Atsushi what this Medium Act was. He was sure that even Emrys did not know, however, he remained silent understanding the reason for not telling him about the task. Atsushi’s only reason could be the possibility of leaking information without intention. Koichi still had much to learn and for now, they silently walked in the middle of the crowd. Atsushi bent to Emrys and softly said.

“I hope you will help us capturing her.”

Emrys did not respond to his taunts making Koichi wonder whether she really intended not to capture Lucia. If the medium really killed Emrys, should she not be apprehending her willingly? Now Koichi realised that the princess really was hiding something and Atsushi was trying to coax her into doing something against her wishes.

_He is really cruel._

Koichi had no earpiece, unlike the rest. He figured that Emrys had none too. Although he knew they had a plan, he wondered what he could do to help them without them telling him anything. Their senses were hit again. The aura was moving away from the crowd. Unlike Koichi’s first night, when the aura was very dim, the aura tonight was very sharp and focused. He looked at Emrys wondering whether her presence brought it out to their radar.

“She is moving away. I’ll be moving on. Send Sascha behind me and the rest of you join me later.”    Atsushi told everyone on his earpiece.

He took Emrys’ hand suddenly and ran off with Koichi behind. Atsushi’s left hand was on her neck to prevent her from having any whiplash. The aura sprinted towards the roadside and revealed itself to be a woman in leather. Atsushi wasted no time and shouted out to everyone.

“Now!”

Koichi didn’t know what his order meant but he saw Sascha appearing behind him and lunged towards the woman. Before Sascha could attack her, the woman dodged and grabbed his neck, exposing her face. Atsushi stopped Koichi before he could attack and the rest three slowly appeared behind him. Emrys took cover behind the men, much to Koichi’s surprise. Atsushi noted Sascha struggling and advised.

“Sascha, don’t do anything stupid.”    He glared at the handsome woman.    “Lucia.”

“Your highness.”    She curtly nodded, her sharp dark eyes glimmering. She tightened her hold on Sascha’s neck and mocked.    “You certainly have not changed.”

“You certainly have.”   Atsushi asked.   “Care to share about the host?”

“Oh, this gorgeous lady?”   Lucia referred to the body.    “Guess what, her name was also Lucia. Lucia Cifarelli, an American who was visiting this place.”

“You…b-bitch! Why…why did you t-take her?!”   Sascha groaned under her strong clutch. He hated whenever a parasite possessed an unaware host. Lucia chuckled.

“My, my, what words? Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Let me tell you, I did not take her body while she was living. She met an unfortunate accident and I gladly took over the body.”

“Let him go, Lucia.”    Atsushi asked very seriously.

“How can I, knowing that you have had your dogs on me for centuries? I know why you hunt me. You think I killed the princess. Well, I didn’t.”    She spat.

“Then why did you run away? Why did you vanish, incriminating yourself further?”   Atsushi asked.

“Because…”    Lucia stopped when she noticed Emrys. Her blood ran cold immediately seeing the same cold eyes and sharp expression. She could not be mistaken. She shakily whispered.   “P-princess Emrys?”    

Atsushi glanced at Emrys who glared at Lucia with contempt. Her eyes warned her of something dangerous. Emrys was silently threatening her. Atsushi startled both ladies when he silently asked Emrys.

“Emrys,..”

“I…can't.”   She shakily answered before he could finish.

“You can, you are the only one who can. If you can't, then Sascha will die. Emrys…I know you can do it.”    Atsushi spoke very gently, something which struck Emrys. He was serious about Sascha’s wellbeing.

Emrys gulped and shut her eyes tightly making Lucia scream out in pain. She quickly freed Sascha who rushed to Atsushi’s side and rubbed his neck. Atsushi patted him and asked.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, the bitch is a lot stronger than I thought but what happened?”

“Emrys can subdue parasites by stopping their souls from departing the hosts. Each time the parasite tries to leave, it hurts.”

“I didn’t know that she learned that.”    Raymond whispered, obviously awed.     

Koichi observed the discomfort on Lucia’s face. She fell on her knees fearfully and shook over, mumbling rubbish. Atsushi asked Yutaka and Imai this time.

“Take her and be gentle with her. She won’t harm you.”   Atsushi’s voice was sympathetic. Koichi did not understand the sudden change in attitude. Lucia kept looking at Emrys fearfully, calculating her each movement. One wrong move could kill her, at least that was what Koichi observed. Lucia was taken by the two before the rest. Sascha gave a silent nod to Atsushi before vanishing too. Koichi sighed, feeling relieved.

“That was awesome, Miss Emrys. When did you learn to do it?”    He beamed at Atsushi.    “That was amazing, Acchan.”

Atsushi chuckled ruffling the boy’s head.    “She obviously has a great teacher. Now, head on home. We’ll be right behind you.”

Koichi nodded and headed off first. Atsushi stretched out and heaved.    “Well, that was better than expected. I almost thought you would purposely let her go but I guess I was wrong.”

“Why were you looking for her?”

Atsushi shook his legs to rid the momentary discomfort and answered.    “Because I think she killed you or persuaded you somehow.”

Emrys gritted her teeth and snarled.   “No one persuaded me to take my own life!”

He shook his head with a bitter smirk.   “I don’t believe you. I never believed you. You are lying and so is that woman.”

“Why would I lie about my own death? What purpose do I have?”

“I don’t know.”   His jaw hardened and he looked at her.   “But I swear that I will find out the truth behind the lies of you both.”

Emrys tried not to rip her hair out. She inhaled hardly, saying.    “Lucia is not lying. She is innocent.”

Atsushi finally stood up and took her waist.   “That’s for me to find out. Now, let’s go home.”    And they vanished from the roadside.

…

Atsushi walked through the hallway after receiving a slammed door on his face. Atsushi found her acting this nervous quite funny. He was very sure that she would refuse to see him in the morning. It was too late already and she needed her beauty sleep. It was only sensible to cancel the training the next morning. He went to the basement and found Lucia chained to the bed rather comfortably. She was not chained to prevent her movements, she was merely chained to prevent her from leaving the body. For the moment, she was asleep due to the pressure Emrys put on her.

“Acchan.”   Koichi called and Atsushi acknowledged their presence. However, he went to Sascha first, to ask of his wellbeing.

“Atsushi-san.”   He greeted weakly.

“You must forgive me, Sascha.”    Atsushi said sadly.    “Forgive this old fool for making you a bait.”

Koichi choked on his saliva.    “What?”

Sascha smiled.    “It’s okay Atsushi-san. I guess, I would have died had I gone off on my own. But I owe my life to the princess.” 

Koichi simply did not understand. He asked.   “Wait, this was all planned?”

Raymond sighed.    “We had no choice. After Sascha stubbornly went on his own to search for the medium, Sakurai-kun requested him to become a bait for him.”

“But why?”   Koichi did not understand.

“To give Princess Emrys an incentive to capture the medium.”    Sascha answered.    “Of course, I wanted to refuse. I wanted to capture the medium on my own but I realised that it was indeed a stupid idea. I agreed on the condition that Atsushi-san would let me deal with her after his interrogation.”

“Sascha…”   Koichi never knew that he bore so much hatred against the parasites.     “So, what’s going on? Really?”

Atsushi turned to Koichi and said.    “I think you can figure out on your own, based on your observation tonight.”

“Well, the way Miss Emrys was looking at the medium, I almost believed that she was threatening her.”   Koichi expressed his thoughts.

“Exactly.”   Atsushi smiled.    “I’m impressed.”

“You believe that Miss Emrys is hiding something?”    Koichi tried to ensure.

They all nodded. Yutaka said this time.    “Whatever they are hiding, we can ensure that Miss Lucia is clearly afraid of the princess and she truly believes that the princess will kill her if she reveals it. If that is so, then she is truly in danger.”

“And we just served her on the plate for the princess.”   Imai said.     “Whatever we need to do, we must do it quickly. We sensed another hit from the chaotic being.”

“Yuta, Imai-san, can I leave her to you two for the moment?”    Atsushi asked and they nodded. He turned to Sascha and Raymond.    “I suggest you two get some rest, specially you Sascha.”

Sascha nodded begrudgingly and left the basement with Raymond. Atsushi took Koichi’s arm and asked.    “Take a walk with me?”

Koichi nodded and they walked out of the basement to the terrace. Atsushi leant back on the divan and looked at the sky.    “Koichi, I am quite sure that you are angry at me for not sharing the plan with you. You must still feel that I don’t trust you.”

Koichi immediately refuted.   “Not at all, Acchan. I didn’t even think about it until now. And I think I know why you refuse to share some things with me.”

“Oh? Care to tell me?”   Atsushi asked.

“It’s because I am getting closer to Miss Emrys, aren’t I?”

Atsushi looked at him almost with sympathy. He listened to Koichi carefully.    “You have noticed that I started caring about her and you don’t want to put me in a situation where I will be forced to make a choice between you and her. I also know that you have noticed me sympathising with her whenever you coax her into things. Am I wrong?”    Koichi weakly smiled.

Atsushi laughed and patted his back.    “You are a bright kid, Koichi and I’m sorry to put you through all of this.”

“Not at all, Acchan. In fact, I would have done the same thing to spare myself the pain of being torn apart between two of the people I care about. I don’t know how or when I started caring about her but I know that I do and I don’t want to hurt her in any way. Is this wrong?”

“No, my dear Koichi. In fact, I am glad that you care for her on your own accord. But tell me, what made you?”

Koichi tried not to blush. He nervously rubbed his neck and stammered.    “W-well, she doesn’t talk much and is a bit of a loner. You kind of bully her all the time…so it makes me feel like I should defend her. I feel like a younger brother looking after his older sister.”

“And you think I bully her? She bullies me.”   Atsushi laughed out with Koichi. When it died down, Koichi sighed and confessed.

“I must admit, even though we haven’t known each other for a long time, I don’t like seeing her getting upset. It’s strange, don’t you think?”

Atsushi stretched out and sighed.    “Not really. Emrys always had an effect on people around her. Hussey trusted her, the people were intimated with her, the former prince confided in her and I fell for her even though I rarely saw or spent time with her.”

Koichi pressed a smile and finally asked.   “Acchan, Sascha wouldn’t hurt Miss Lucia, would he? I mean, she isn’t the one who killed his mother and not all parasites hurt humans. Raymond even said that some parasites fall in love and settle down with their loved ones. So, not all of them are bad and Miss Lucia seemed really afraid of Miss Emrys, which means that she is telling the truth. She didn’t kill her, so…should we not be a little merciful to her?”

Atsushi wondered where the boy got his wisdom. He was almost like Raymond but with a touch of empathy. He sought merit in every cause. He assured the younger one.  

“He wouldn’t hurt her I can assure you that. He just wants to find out which parasite killed his mother because parasites somehow know about what other parasites do. So he believes that Lucia might know about the parasite that killed his mother. About being merciful, even if she is telling the truth, she still doesn’t deserve any sympathy because she had possessed many unaware bodies without their permission and left them to die after her departure. Don’t you think that those souls deserve justice too?”

Koichi truly had no answer to that. Although, she said that she took over this host because she already died, it couldn’t be said for all the previous hosts. It would be an impossible task for a parasite, no matter how ethical and altruistic it is, to wait for a human to be on the verge of death and take over at the right time to give the hosts’ family a hope. That would be a bit farfetched.

“I understand.”

Atsushi rubbed Koichi’s shoulder and comforted him.    “If you want, I can tell you everything from now on and it will be your responsibility to keep those secrets.”

Koichi smiled and shook his head.    “Nah, I don’t think I want to know what you plan to do. I don’t think I can keep secrets from Miss Emrys.”

Atsushi laughed again and turned to the sky, watching it quietly with the youngest one.

…

Koichi and the rest did not expect anything from Emrys who was locked in her room the whole morning. Atsushi asked Koichi not to disturb her because he knew how she hated early mornings despite training with him all these days. However, before the clock struck 10, she came out in the kitchen, freshened and dressed. Before Koichi or the rest could greet her, Atsushi shamelessly wrapped his arm around her and almost tried kissing her cheek before she smacked it away.

“I didn’t come here to give you a morning kiss. I need my medicine.”

Atsushi sighed and pulled away, giving her a tablet. She took them while Koichi handed her a glass of water. After gulping it down and silently thanking Koichi, she immediately turned to make her way to her room when Atsushi said.

“Lucia seems to have woken up.”   He looked at Emrys with a cocky smile.   “I was thinking of paying her a visit. Would you like to accompany me?”

It only took a second for her to decide but Koichi felt that second seemed like an eternity. She replied.    “Hmm.”

“Alright. Koichi, leave Lucia’s breakfast to me while you do whatever is that you do in the morning.”

Koichi could not protest as Atsushi took Emrys and Lucia’s food with him. Raymond chuckled and returned to his newspaper reading with the rest. However, Koichi couldn’t help himself.

“What do you suppose he is thinking?”

Raymond looked at him and answered.    “I believe the usual, which is, ticking with her patience.”

“No, I mean regarding Lucia. All of you almost believe that she is innocent regarding Miss Emrys’ death. I am sure that he believes Miss Lucia too, so what is he doubting?”

Imai chose to answer this time.    “We have no idea, to be honest. We believe that something is amiss with those women and we think that we need to know, whatever it is.”

“What will he do with her, if she is innocent of whatever assumed crime?”   Koichi asked.

“Depends on whether she is innocent of any crime.”   Sascha grimly answered.    “Even if she is exonerated from the crimes of driving the princess to suicide, she still has a lot of other crimes to pay for.”

“Boy, I reason that you do no more than enquire about your mother’s killer.”   Yutaka warned gently.    “You have already done the forbidden.”

Sascha took the advice to heart for the moment but he couldn’t shake the anger off. Atsushi and Emrys reached the basement where they found Lucia doing quite well. She was given fresh clothes and a private bathroom and was enjoying the comfort until she saw the two. Her face paled and she immediately went on her knees.

“Your highness!”

Atsushi chuckled and put the food on the nightstand.    “Now, now Lucia. No need to for the formalities. Up on your feet now and greet Emrys.”

“I was greeting her, you, moron.”    Lucia snapped making Atsushi laugh at her wittiness. Emrys gestured her to stand up and she complied. However, her fear remained along with her eyes on Emrys as if they were sending messages internally. Atsushi interrupted the telepathic session.

“Now, I want you to sit down and enjoy your breakfast and tell us what we need to know.”

“I know what you seek. You want me to take blame for something I didn’t do.”    She gritted.    “I didn’t kill Princess Emrys. Please tell him that I didn’t kill you.”    She pleaded to Emrys who sighed and responded.

“I have been telling him since last night, but it isn’t going through his thick skull.”

“Just like your swords that failed to pierce my guts.”   Atsushi teased Emrys.    “But on the more important matter, since you believe you are innocent, you had no reason to run away in the past. How do you explain for that?”

Atsushi saw Lucia looking at Emrys who calmly nodded. Lucia exhaled and turned confidently to Atsushi.    “Because you would have executed me anyway. You were itching to kill me for my justifiable fear of miscarriage of justice. You just wanted someone to take the blame for your…”     she put a stop to her tongue.

Atsushi frowned this time and muttered darkly.    “Please, don’t stop. Finish what you said.”

Lucia sat on the bed, not daring to finish her sentence. Even though she called him a moron without fear, blaming him for something like this was dangerous. Emrys took the opportunity.   

“Sakurai, I suggest you release her. We have more important things our way and dealing with her is not one of them.”

Atsushi sniffed with a smirk.   “Nothing is more important than finding out what caused you to die. She is just one of my many doubts, but the primary one. She must confess.”

Emrys snapped.    “There is nothing to confess! It was my decision! Why is it so hard for you to accept it?”

“Because you can't leave me.”    He gritted.    “You would never run away from a battle.”

“I did, Sakurai. I killed myself to get away from you. You are the one who caused me to die, not Lucia.”   Atsushi expected the harsh words from her, however, he did not expect to get hurt over it. He did not know why he felt this wounded. Emrys added.

“If you still can’t get that in your brain, then there is nothing I can do to convince you but I will release her.”     Emrys went to her with the intention to unchain her, however, Sascha’s voice startled her.   

“You can’t.”

Emrys turned to Sascha, frowning.    “What do you mean?”

“The moment she leaves this place…I will...”   Sascha looked at Atsushi. Emrys observed their faces finally realising what he meant. Horror blanketed her face.

“Y-you…you didn’t. How could you? Why would you do it?!”     She shouted at both Atsushi and Sascha.     “Are you that desperate to make your bloody assumptions true that you would put your life in danger?!”

Lucia gasped, realising what Emrys was angry about. It was a dangerous Lotus magic for the bearer.

“And you allowed him?!”   She scolded Atsushi.   “He is the boy you cared for all these years! How could you just let him do such a thing?!”

Atsushi remained quiet, having nothing to defend his action. Sascha was surprised that she was scolding Atsushi for Sascha. Sascha quickly defended Atsushi.     “Princess, Atsushi-san knew nothing of this until Raymond told him. I did it on my own. Please, don’t be angry with him.”

Atsushi raised his hand at Sascha to stop talking. Atsushi explained.   “It doesn’t erase my negligence, though. I should have known that…”

“You should have.”    Emrys hissed at Atsushi and glared at Sascha.     “And you are the stupidest I’ve ever seen. Why the hell will you damn yourself like this?”

Sascha had no answer. He bowed as an apology for making her worry. Emrys tried to calm herself but she glanced at Lucia as if telling her something. Lucia quickly looked away and Emrys returned to her previous spot, however, she did not wait long. She left the basement on her own. Atsushi watched her leave and turned to Sascha. He gently said.

“This woman is to be taken care of by you. Can I trust you with the responsibility, Sascha?”

Sascha looked at Atsushi and his quirky grin returned.    “Looking after good looking ladies is my expertise.”

…

Koichi tried to focus on his everyday activities but it kept winding back to Emrys. He wondered whether she was alright because she didn’t seem so after coming out of the basement. He wanted to follow her but Raymond stopped him. Sascha hadn’t returned and he worried for him too. He suddenly remembered Yutaka mentioning something about doing the forbidden. He decided to ask.

“Yuta-san, you mentioned something about doing the forbidden. Is it something I am not allowed to know?”

Yutaka smiled and shook his head.   “Of course, you are allowed to know. We just didn’t have the time to tell you. Sascha is an idiot.”

“What did he do?”   Koichi asked.

Yutaka looked at Raymond, thinking that he was the best man to explain. Raymond took it over.    “He did what he does best: making others worry. That prick became the bearer of the parasite.”

Koichi nervously said.    “I think that I should know about this ‘bearer’ thing but I honestly have no idea. What’s a bearer of the parasite?”

“Well, a bearer is the one to keeps the parasite within the premises after being captured by the Lotus magic user.”

“Oh, so Sascha had become a bearer for Miss Lucia so she can't escape. Isn’t that a good thing?”   Koichi asked innocently.

“No, my dear one because the magic is very complicated and dangerous. Not anyone would risk their lives like that.”   Raymond sadly said.

“Risked his life? How so?”

“Sascha used his blood and the Lotus mantra to make an invisible barrier around this property which means that the parasite cannot leave without the bearer, otherwise the bearer will die.”

Koichi choked.   “What?! Why would he do that?! She would definitely try to leave! What was he thinking?!”

Raymond sighed.   “Well, I believe what he thought was correct but even so, I simply do not agree with this.”

“What did he think?”   Koichi pressured.

“He based his action on Miss Lucia’s fear of Miss Emrys. If Miss Lucia is really afraid of Miss Emrys, then she wouldn’t dare leave the premises, but that also depends on Miss Emrys, that is if she cares about Sascha’s wellbeing.”

“But they are all depending on the big ‘If’. I would be surprised if Miss Lucia does not try to leave.”   Imai said.

Koichi wondered. He really hoped that Emrys would care about Sascha. He knew that she was always known as the cold-hearted woman who rejected Atsushi in the harshest manner, however, not caring about someone’s life would be crueller than the devil himself.

“Can this not be taken off at all?”    Koichi asked.

“Yes, when she settles down with someone. Till then she is stuck here with us.”    Yutaka answered.

…

Atsushi somehow felt that he would find her nowhere but in the garden. She was digging the ground for something and she did so mercilessly. Atsushi walked to her and sat beside the girl, observing her agony. She did not speak a word to him for good reason. She did not even ask him to leave knowing that he had a right to be here. He was her successor, after all. He reached out to her but she snapped his hands away.

She returned to her earth-murder while he refrained. Emrys finally hit something and pulled it out hastily. It was a cheap wooden necklace with plastic stones, something that did not deserve Emrys’ attention. However, this was a gift to her from her baby brother who reconstructed it from his broken toys. She stared at it for few seconds and went back to digging. This time, she pulled out a gold bracelet which could bring anyone a fortune. It was given to her by her foster mother, the Lotus Queen.

“Emrys…”   Atsushi mumbled, knowing how much she missed them. Their memories haunted her and made her guilt-ridden as she was blessed with a new family in this life. She did not shed tears, or at least, she tried not to. Atsushi knew just how much it hurt her, being unable to cry every time.

“You buried something precious to you every time a loved one died. I know, Emrys. I know how it feels. My mother and father gave up too and embraced mortality and my friends and comrades perished before me. I have lived long enough to know the despairs of the mortal being.”

Emrys clutched the treasure and gritted.   “You lived long enough to be stripped of your mercy, Sakurai. Which is why you seek pleasure from the despairs of mortal beings. Why can't you just let it go?”

“I don’t deserve such credit.”   He said bitterly.    “In fact, you are not to be underestimated either. Both of us are merciless at the hands of the Lotus cosmology and the Lotus chaos. None of us deserves any happiness or deserves to make others suffer. We only belong with each other in a never ending bitterness of everlasting lives. I can never let it go.”

He took courage and embraced Emrys from behind, sighing caringly.   “I will never let you go. I will forever haunt you.”

Emrys did not fight this time. This time, she buried herself in his with the necklace and the bracelet. Atsushi rested his head on her slender neck, drinking the rare intimacy between them. He realised that she was burdened with her emotions and she dreadfully needed to toss it out of her heart.

“Cry it out, Emrys. It’s no shame for a warrior to cry.”

Atsushi felt her clutching his arms tightly and sniffling silently. She finally let the tears out for her lost family and Atsushi hugged her closer than before for comfort. He silently mumbled apologies repeatedly for violating her life and she expressed her hatred for him silently in a similar manner.


	11. Wings

Despite the intended break today, Emrys insisted on training. Koichi wondered whether anything happened but he could see a slight difference between Emrys and Atsushi. They looked serious about their training. Sascha was tending to Lucia in the basement making sure that she lacked nothing. He thought about paying him a visit but Raymond prevented him. He did not cite any reasons, though, however, Koichi guessed that Sascha was best left alone to deal with his personal grief.

After hours of training, Emrys finally retired herself to her room and Atsushi took a break with the vampires. Yutaka took the opportunity to comment.      “Miss Emrys sure is improving. She also seems a little calm. What happened?”

“Oh, the usual.”    Atsushi winked.   “She is still very stubborn, though. I don’t know how I would have convinced her hadn’t Sascha done anything.”

Imai sighed.    “Poor Sascha. I never thought he would do something like this.”

“Moreover, I didn’t expect Miss Emrys to care.”    Raymond added.    “She surprised me right there.”

Koichi smiled to himself, glad that she felt that way about them. She wasn’t so cold-hearted after all. Koichi excused himself to make food for her because she hadn’t eaten anything since she woke up and he found her refreshed. Koichi greeted her and pushed the trolley in. When he was about to leave, Emrys called him.

“Yes, Miss Emrys?”

“You…you don’t have to do this anymore.”

Koichi’s heart sulked.    “Huh? Don’t you like my cooking?”

She sniggered.    “It’s nothing like that. I don’t like imposing on you. From now on, I’ll make my own food, if that’s okay.”

At first instance, it seemed like she was getting uncomfortable with Koichi’s pampering but then he realised that she felt distant from everyone else, always locked up in her room. He figured that if she made her own food in the kitchen, she would at least get to see and talk to everyone. Koichi smiled and nodded but with a condition.  

“Only if you let me help.”

Emrys exhaled, weakly smiling.    “It’s your kitchen after all.”

Koichi returned the gesture but he wanted to ask about Lucia and Sascha. He didn’t hesitate this time and asked away.    “Say, Miss Emrys. Is Miss Lucia as old as Acchan?”

“I don’t really know.”   She answered.   “All I know is that she’s been there ever since I set my foot in the palace. She must be as old as him, I figure.”

“Was she popular amongst your people?”

“Very.”   She smiled.    “She could point out the exact fortune of people but I thought it was all bogus and some risk calculations. Anyone smart person can do that.”

“So, you two were never on good terms?”

“I should say so.”   She gave the most genuine smile he had ever seen.      “Although, I didn’t bother persecuting her because her calculations never harmed anyone.”

“So, you are defending her because it’s the truth.”   Koichi ensured.

“Did our apparent friendship seem the reason to defend her?”    Emrys asked rather calmly and Koichi shook his head.

“Yet, you did something to make her fear you.”    Koichi received a questioned look. He added.    “Without your help, Miss Lucia would have snapped Sascha’s neck. Without your help, she would have left the premises causing Sascha to die. I don’t know what you did but thank you.”

Koichi hoped to see a blush or a light tint, but he saw nothing. Instead, he saw worry. He realised that he should not have mentioned it because she really wanted to hide something. He bowed and excused himself from the room.

Sascha was not having any luck and being alone with a parasite did not help either. Lucia nonchalantly returned to the bed after eating the food and shamelessly lay down. She did not care that a man was present in the room as she was used to having men near her. However, after few seconds she snapped.   

“Will you get out or what? It’s obvious that I am not leaving, so there’s no reason for you to watch me like a good dog.”

Sascha said nothing for the moment. He took out a box out of his pocket and handed it to her. Lucia frowned, doubting what it was. She asked.    “What is it?”

He didn’t answer, making her sigh. She took it and opened it, revealing a lock of black hair. She gasped, feeling a sudden essence hitting her. She gaped widely at him stammering.   “Y-you managed to acquire this? You must be really desperate.”

“Can you help me?”     Sascha silently asked.

She hesitated, pondering whether it was a good idea. She returned the box and refused.   “I can't and you very well know why. I am not willing to put my life at risk just to find this wench.”

Sascha put the box in his pocket, not saying anything. Lucia was expecting him to curse or taunt her like he did before. He was quieter than usual. Lucia silently put.    “I can only help you if the princess allows me to. You have to persuade her to let me out of this premises.”

Sascha was rather surprised that she suggested something useful. He did not expect it. He silently thanked her and left the basement, finding Raymond in his way. Sascha was startled to see him here. Raymond asked him.    “Everything alright? You look awful.”

Sascha quickly returned to his usual self. He winked and smirked.   “I’m doing great. I’m just going to help myself a B positive if you don’t mind. Walk with me.”    He pulled Raymond with him.

The rest of the day was wasted on drinks and petty chats. Sascha often dropped by in the basement to give Lucia her food while Koichi did the same for Emrys. None of the ladies left their rooms and the men were getting bored. When Atsushi asked Koichi about Emrys, Koichi responded.

“She doesn’t wish to be disturbed, Acchan. She just finished her thesis and all her assignments. She wants a little rest and I think it's best if you…”   Koichi stammered.   “You know…don’t do what you do.”

Atsushi cocked his head a little.    “Are you implying that I harass the princess? How dare you? Shouldn’t you be on my side, instead? I am so disappointed in you.”    He really wasn’t. Koichi laughed it off and retorted.

“Acchan, if I was in her shoes, I would have felt the same. You are so clingy at times, it even suffocates me.”

Raymond was certainly impressed with Koichi’s booming maturity. He congratulated the younger one for thinking so wisely. He defended Koichi.    “He is right, you ought to lay off a little, Sakurai-kun. Not every woman wants a clinging baby.”

“Oh dear, what has the world come to?”   Atsushi moped.

“Serves you right, if you ask me.”   Imai butted.    “I can't stand it when you cling onto me. I share her pain.”

“I actually enjoy his clingy side. Makes me feel that I am in control.”    Yutaka said otherwise, awing Atsushi.

“I can't believe this. Sascha, will you say the same?”    he turned to Sascha who has been quiet for a while. Atsushi called again.    “Sascha?”

“Huh?”   he finally responded.    “Sorry, what did you say?”

Atsushi went to the man.    “Is the woman bothering you? What did she say?”

“It’s nothing. You shouldn’t worry about this. The chaotic being is on its way, we should focus on the princess’s training.”

Atsushi took his shoulder and insisted.    “Tell me.”

Sascha licked his lips nervously.    “She said that I need to ask the princess before she can go off to find her, just in case…you know she decides to…”

“I understand. I will talk to her. Rest assured that you will find her.”   he said.   “But I am sure that this is not what troubles you. You need to tell me what is bothering you. Won’t you?”

Sascha couldn’t share even though they were very close. His feelings were complicated, at the moment. He didn’t feel like burdening Atsushi or the others with his problems. He finally smiled.    “I only worry about getting laid.”    

All of them groaned in disgust and rolled their eyes, returning to their not too important discussions. However, they all figured that Sascha had some deep troubles. During the night, the vampires decided to go out to hunt, however, they had to take Lucia with them and Koichi asked.    “Not to sound rude or anything but why must we take her? Do parasites need blood to survive?”

Raymond chuckled looking at Lucia who reddened. He explained.   “It is one of the intended side effects of imprisoning a parasite that her body would get sick as a result of suffocation so they would cooperate with their captor. Good thing that she has a bearer to take her out, otherwise she would be shrivelled within a week.”

Lucia looked away, embarrassed that she was in this situation. Although, she was grateful that she had a bearer even though she didn’t want to admit the advantage. The vampires retired from the mansion, leaving the methuselah and the lotus princess alone. Atsushi wished to pay her a visit in her room, however, Koichi’s words reminded him that she was resting from her studies and that he shouldn’t bother her. He sighed and agreed to Koichi’s kind words. The kid was looking after Emrys like a little brother and it pleased him. However, it also hurt him that should the day come, he would be torn between him and her out of love and he wouldn’t be able to choose because he cared about both of them.

“Oh, my dear Koichi. Your parents would have been so proud.”

Koichi’s ancestors were his advisors who lived short because of the Chaos. Many of his close friends died that day and his parents finally decided to ascend to god, if he ever existed. His grandfather, the mighty Noah, was the first of his kind and lived for 900 years before passing away and leaving everything to his father. His father and mother also lived for 900 years before deciding to leave the earth and him. And now he wondered whether he will also depart after reaching 900. He did not wish to think about his age and was suddenly afraid of death.

A butterfly just flew under his nose, startling him. The yellow and black tint shocked the man as he had seen it many times before. This was his guide to the garden and his way to salvation. He followed the butterfly which led him out in the backyard and to Emrys.

“Emrys?”   She turned around, gasping slightly upon his call. She looked a bit dishevelled which was something he rarely saw. She looked a little troubled. He asked cautiously.    “It is quite odd to see you out of bed in the middle of the night.”

She tried to come with the best answer.    “I couldn’t sleep because of the sudden reduction of my medicine doses. It will take a little time to adjust.”

He didn’t buy that lie, though because even though she did not look sick physically, her expression did. Something woke her up and brought her here like it did him. The butterfly flew away without Atsushi’s notice and Emrys tried to return to her room but he stopped her in the way.

“Why don’t you tell me the truth for once?”

“I am going to ignore that you just called me a pathological liar.”    She rolled her eyes.

“Maybe not pathological but a liar, yes. You have always lied to me.”   A bitter smile appeared on his lips.    “You sensed it too, haven’t you? The Lotus…”

She did not defend herself which surprised him, instead, she looked at him almost sadly and asked.    “Why can't you just…leave it?”

“How can I, knowing that something as interesting as this lingers around me? I have to entertain myself somehow.”    He smirked.

She blatantly said.    “It has nothing to do with you even though the Lotus magic has chosen you as the last ruler.”

“Your brother.”    He mentioned.    “He has been guiding me ever since his passing, leading me to you. You have felt the same too.”

Her silence indicated the truth but she refused to acknowledge it. Atsushi added.    “Don’t you think he wants this for us?”

“The soul of a Lotus ruler passes onto the Lotus cosmos after their death. My brother has passed onto the cosmos is peace.”   She refuted.

“But yet he visits to watch over his sister, to guide and aid her.”    he exhaled.     "This is not unheard of, a soul of the Lotus occasionally visiting to watch over their loved ones, however temporarily."

Emrys did not bother arguing, knowing it was useless. He added.

"Perhaps he is trying to tell you something."

"Of course."   she dragged, uninterested in his hypothesis, which made him smirk. However, in the midst of the silence, he sensed a disruption in the air which stopped his breath altogether.

It was a dangerous and yet familiar feeling. He knew who shared this essence but couldn't believe that such could exist like this. He turned to Emrys but found her rubbing her forehead. He asked.    “Did you feel that?”

“Huh? Feel what?”    She asked, seeming oblivious.

“Don’t give me that crap.”    He snapped.    “I know that you felt it too. It almost feels like…”

“It’s just the chaotic ripple.”   Emrys said raising more suspicion. He raised an eyebrow because of a moment ago, she blatantly lied and now was poorly covering it up.

“I know what the chaotic ripple feels like and this isn’t it.”   Atsushi argued.   “And it’s making you so sick that you can't even lie properly.”

She weakly said.    “It’s the side effects of the reduced dosage which is disrupting my senses...”  

“Then why does it feel like that Hussey is here?”    He muttered, unable to tolerate her lies anymore.    “I have known him long enough to know when he is near me.”

“Weren't you saying that a presence of a Lotus soul is not unheard of? Why are you having trouble with it now?”

"Because it’s not the Hussey I know. It feels like…like he is consumed with chaos and evil."    Atsushi said angrily.

"You are overreacting. I am returning to..."  She stopped midway. Atsushi looked at her, wondering why she stopped but was startled by her expression. The look was something he never saw before. It was a sign of danger.

“Emrys?”   He silently called hoping that she would respond, however, her eyes slowly rolled back and her voice dragged painfully. Before he could ask anything, her body gravitated on her back but he managed to catch her before she could fall.    “Emrys!”

Her eyes were wide open and already blood red. Her mouth opened slightly but she was unable to bring any words out, except for faint breaths.

"Shit! What the hell is going on?"    Atsushi pulled her to his chest and scanned his surroundings for any potential enemies. The presence of the dangerous aura bothered him because it truly felt like Hussey was nearby, However, he wondered whether it was truly Hussey because his presence should not hurt Emrys. He simply did not understand this phenomenon.

“Fuck this!”   He cursed aloud unable to comfort her as her breath quivered. It was as if her lungs were squished. She clung to his chest, wanting to cry out and it made him sick. He just wanted to cry.   

“Stop this!"   He yelled at no one.    "Stop it now!”

He shut his eyes, spreading his inner energy around the premises to get rid of the presence. The waves negated the bothersome aura causing Emrys to lose consciousness.

"Emrys?"   He pulled her to his neck and felt her faint breaths. Her body had given up but she was alive, to his assurance. He quickly returned with her to the mansion and was quickly put to his bed.

He threw the quilt over her as he felt the aura disappearing for good. Emrys inhaled all of a sudden in her unconscious state and crouched under the quilt, seemingly startling him. He sat beside her and stroked her head not understanding the reason for the sudden presence and sudden disappearance of the thing but he understood that the purpose was to hurt her.

"What are you hiding? Why are you hiding it?"   He whispered to her, knowing that he would get no answer. What bothered him the most was that he was able to figure everything out about Emrys from her being on antidepressants to her family status, but not this. It was not that she was not good at hiding things, it was that he was good at figuring it out. However, he was failing to figure whatever she was hiding now. Something was stopping him from finding out the secret.

"How far have you gone to protect this, I wonder."    He murmured to himself, patting her head warmly. He bent down to her and put a small kiss on her hair. Then, he went to the divan near the window and laid down, watching over the princess for the night.

…

Sascha did not follow his friends to hunt and waited beside Lucia. She was bored with the lack of any activities and was irritated that she was being watched. After a while of endless sighs and clicks, she snapped.    "You don't have to watch me. I am not going anywhere."

Sascha looked at Lucia void of emotions. He added cumbersomely.

"I didn't stay behind to watch over you. I just need a little quiet time, so don't think of yourself so high."

Lucia frowned and looked ahead. The men were out of their sights but Koichi soon returned. He sensed the tension in the air and suggested.    "Why don't you go for a hunt, Sascha? You look like you need it."

"I'm fine..."   He argued and silenced. Koichi sighed and sat beside Lucia on the ground. He didn't hesitate to initiate a conversation.

"Say, Miss Lucia, you are unable to face demise unless you give your body and soul to someone, am I correct?"

Lucia gave the younger one a bored look for asking such a dumb question. She turned away and answered.    "Yes."

"And right now, Miss Emrys has caused you to be trapped in this body which can only be broken if you decide to settle with someone?"

"Yes."    Lucia answered depressingly.

"And I am correct to assume that you don't want to settle down with someone, even to break this magic?"

Lucia rolled her eyes, indicating her disgust with the idea. Koichi sniggered and asked.

"If you can't be killed, why do you fear her wrath?"

Lucia did not understand his question after his own explanation of the matter. Sascha carefully listened to the younger one. He cleared.   

"I mean that she can't kill you even if she has trapped you in this body and according to my knowledge this body won't grow old. This is not so much of a disadvantage if you think of it. Also, having a bearer is not so much of an advantage for you because it is Sascha's life on the line once you get out of the premises. Which also means that even if you did not have a bearer despite being trapped in the body, there would be nothing stopping you from leaving the premises. So you are not really under any threat.”

Lucia frowned and reminded him.   “You seem to be forgetting that if I leave this place, your princess will forever inflict pain on my body and let me tell you, even after living this long, I have not become used to it.”     It came out loathingly.

“Yes, other than the constant pain Miss Emrys will inflict on you due to the Lotus magic she used, I see nothing stopping you from revealing whatever secret she is hiding."

Sascha did not think of it this way. He tried to connect the dots and realised that Lucia did not fear for her life because her life was never on the line. She either feared something else or nothing at all. If she feared nothing, then it could mean that something was physically stopping her from speaking of it. It could be a Lotus magic that could be stopping her from speaking freely.

Lucia did not answer but she was shocked that Koichi deducted this so well. She remained quiet which ensured their suspicion. Sascha guessed.   "The Lotus magic is preventing you from speaking, isn't it?"

Lucia couldn't respond again. Sascha sighed and regretted.

"It's even preventing you from speaking of the magic. Miss Emrys must really be desperate to hide it that she put a curse on everyone from ever speaking of it again."

Lucia's silence made Sascha feel a little bad for her that she was trapped in this.

Koichi sighed.    "I feel you, Miss Lucia, to be trapped in every way. Must be similar to how Miss Emrys feels around Acchan. Of course, he also feels the same around her with her lack of emotions. I am so glad that I am not on their bad side."

After the momentary peaceful and heavenly silence, Lucia muttered.    "You men are worse than sniffing dogs."

...

 Atsushi heard the men and the woman returning at dawn. He looked at the sleeping girl and quietly left his room. He closed the door and turned meeting Raymond.     "Sakurai-kun, what's the matter?"

Atsushi didn't have to hide anything.   "Emrys is sleeping."

"In your room?"   That came as a surprise.    "What did you do?"

He smirked.    "I wish that I could do something but something odd happened last night. You all should know of it. Come with me to the living room."

Raymond followed him to the living room and found the rest of them. Lucia excused herself to the basement but Atsushi stopped her.    "You stay. You need to hear about this too."

"What's going on, Acchan?"   Yutaka asked. Koichi was curious too. Atsushi revealed.

"I felt Hussey's presence last night."

It shocked Koichi only because he did not know the ways. Imai refuted.   "Don't the souls of the Lotus rulers often visit to watch over the rest?"

Koichi did not know that and to him, this was a new knowledge. Atsushi explained.

"Yes, and the former prince has always visited me. He still does and he did last night, however, regarding Hussey, his presence was malignant."     Atsushi turned to Lucia making her nervous. She avoided looking at him as he continued.

"His soul seemed as if it was consumed by evil and it was hurting Emrys."

Koichi shuddered due to the eerie silence. It was quiet until Imai spoke up.    "It can't be...it can only be...no...it's unbelievable."

"I know."   Atsushi agreed. Koichi did not understand what they were talking about but he didn't ask. He felt as if he shouldn't know yet.

"If it is so, then...only she has the ability to..."

"And she will never do it."   Atsushi interfered Yutaka.   "Whatever she is trying to protect, she will not give it up."

"Will it harm the process of defeating the Chaos?"    Yutaka questioned, to which Atsushi shook his head.

"She won't let it affect the final stage but it will affect her at a later stage."

Things quieted down for a moment until Sascha said.    "Why don’t we leave it for later? I know that it sounds selfish but…”

Atsushi cut Sascha, agreeing with him.    “No, it does not. You are right. We should leave it for later but it’s worth knowing and worrying about it because it will come back to bite our butts.”

They all understood, except Koichi due to his lack of knowledge. Sascha exhaled wanting to retire for the day.    "I'll walk the woman to her room and then...retire for a nap."

"I don't need you to walk me to the room."   Lucia muttered.    "I am not going anywhere if that's assuring."

"It's not."    Sascha honestly answered and walked ahead of her as she followed. Raymond turned to Atsushi, asking.   

"Will you be postponing the training today, then?"

"I am thinking of it but it all depends on Emrys. She might not be willing to skip."    Atsushi said.    "Why don't you all get some rest?"

"But what about her breakfast? I should get started."   Koichi said.

"That won't be necessary."   Atsushi said.    "She may not even wake this early and even if she does, I can do something. You should retire for the day."

Koichi nodded and Raymond put his hand on his back, comforting the younger one. The four of them left to their private chambers and Atsushi helped himself in the kitchen to make coffee for the lady. He returned to his room and put the coffee on the nightstand, sitting beside her sleeping body buried under the quilt. She slept like a foetus. Atsushi wanted to engulf her to test her patience for his petty amusement, however, recalling last night, he refrained. He felt guilty suddenly for having shameless thoughts. He then thought of caressing her head to wake her gently but even that seemed ridiculous and an invasion of her privacy. He could not find joy messing with her at the moment, instead, he worried for her. Astonishingly, he craved some reliance from her.

He lightly gasped when Emrys stirred. She slightly pulled the quilt down from her head and took a sneak peak, getting surprised by his presence. He smiled and greeted.

"Rise and shine. I got you some coffee."

Emrys scanned the room and realised that it was not hers. However, she did not react and instead she sat up and took the coffee.

"Thank you."   Softly, she said and took a sip. Atsushi hoped she would ask how she ended up here but he figured that she might not because it would lead her to answer some unwanted questions. So, he suggested.

"We should skip training today. I believe that your body just needs some rest."

"I don't need to rest. We can continue training."   Came her short answer, making him sigh.

"You are right. We have not much time anyway. According to the calendar, we have exactly three days."

She looked at him surprisingly remembering the calendar of the Lotus. Only the current Lotus ruler could read it. She almost forgot about it because, according to her, Atsushi was the current ruler and not her. Which was the reason why she never asked of it. She, regretfully, expected him to tell her. She asked softly.   "That short?"

Even Atsushi didn't expect that reaction from her. His initial intention was to freak her out by not keeping her up to date, without harming the process of her training and putting everyone else in danger. But right now, realising that she felt more pressured than ever and not reacting to it, made him feel like the worst of the worst.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

She looked ahead and said.    "No, it's fine. I should have just tried reading the calendar myself. Perhaps I could have read it."

This came as a surprise because it meant that she was coming to accept her status as the current Lotus ruler, even though not the only one. He pursed his lips, wondering what changed since last night. She was not giving him any positive or negative reactions. Her reactions were very...quiet and subtle. It slightly bothered him.

She returned the coffee unfinished, realising the time and left the bed without words. She left the room to her own to freshen up. Atsushi continued looking at the cup. His finger stroked the edge where she put her lips. The feeling of warmth surged through his blood flow and heartbeat. He never felt this way before, not even when he professed his desire to control Emrys. Back then, he only felt an adrenaline rush, an excitement and just a thrill. But now, he felt...at peace.

He never fell in love with her in the past...

He just fell in love now...


	12. Wishes

Atsushi’s focus deviated occasionally training Emrys and using that chance, she threw him on his back and pointed her quarterstaff at him.

“You are not concentrating.”    She muttered and pulled the staff back. Atsushi stood up and brushed his pants, not denying his lack of focus.

“I apologise. My mind is a little occupied. Let us end it for now and…”   He took out a tablet.    “Here.”

Emrys took it and sat on the ground to rest. Usually it was Koichi who brought her towel and water bottle but because of their last night late hunt, they were tired and thus went off to nap. Not that she minded their absence but Atsushi’s change in attitude did not help her either. She was used to certain things and Atsushi’s shamelessness was one of them.

“Few parts of Asia have been hit with minor storms.”    Atsushi said.   “It’s getting closer.”

Emrys nodded.    “I know.”

“But you have improved. You are good as before, in fact, I might say that you are better than before.”   He smiled genuinely.

“Appreciate the compliment.”    She murmured, silencing him awkwardly. However, he didn’t let it discourage him.

“How about you take a break today? Let me take you out to see your friends and family. I’ll arrange their Memors accordingly. You can also have breakfast outside.”

Emrys was surprised that he considered taking her out to see her friends and family. She found this highly odd. Atsushi noticed the hesitation and he defended.    “Don’t worry. I’m not expecting anything in return. I supposed that you can't be cooped up all week training without having some fresh air. It ought to help you mentally too.”

Atsushi noticed the rather questioning expression on her face upon his offer. True, that he never offered something so genuine in the past life other than wanting to have her and now this expression made him realise how much of a jerk he was. She answered.

“Alright.”   And very calmly, she did. She finished the bottle and went back to the mansion, leaving Atsushi alone in the backyard. He lightly smiled, observing her fading in the mansion and noting her casual responses towards him. But he soon realised that his smile was unintentional and it faded soon.

“What am I doing?”   He silently asked himself as he should be interrogating her about last night. Instead, he found himself giving her the space she wanted. It was not like him.

He left the backyard and found Emrys freshened and ready with her bag. She looked a little excited about seeing her friends and family. Atsushi found himself smiling again but Sascha’s voice startled him.

“Morning…”   His voice dragged and he noticed Emrys. His face brightened.   “Wow, princess, you look fresh. Going somewhere?”

Atsushi found it very awkward when he noticed Emrys nodding with a genuine smile.   “I’m going to meet my friends and family.”

“That’s good. You’ve been locked up for far too long. In fact, I am thinking of going out too with the parasite.”

“For personal business, I suppose?”   Atsushi guessed and Sascha finally noticed him.

“Yep. Personal business.”   He exhaled with a smile.    “I hope you two will allow me.”   He looked at Emrys again as if asking for permission.

“You don’t need my permission to do anything.”   Atsushi answered but Sascha continued to stare at her, hoping she would say something. She merely shrugged and smiled.

“It’s your house.”

Sascha smiled.    “I hope you enjoy your day. It’s been long since I last saw you smile.”   He left the room before she could respond to his opinion. She was stunned for few seconds until Atsushi took her elbow gently and smiled.

“Well, let’s be on our way, your highness.”

Emrys did not mind him taking her elbow and left with him.

…

Lucia just came out of the shower, drying her hair with the towel when she heard a knock on the door and found Sascha with a bored face. She snapped, not liking his presence in the morning.

“What?”

“Get ready. You and I are going out.”

“Where?”   She frowned.

“To find the parasite.”   He answered.

She prevented herself from choking.   “The princess permitted you?”

Sascha rolled his eyes and argued.    “Just get ready. She said she won’t hurt you.”     He turned to leave when he heard Lucia’s stomach grumbling. He tried not to laugh out and being the nice guy, he said.

“I’ll treat you for today.”   And he left her alone troubled by the sudden nicety. Nevertheless, she quickly got ready and followed him out.

…

Koichi was struck by the empty mansion when he came out of his room after the nap. He expected to see Atsushi and Emrys along with Sascha. He checked the rooms and found Lucia missing. He wondered where they had gone. Soon Raymond woke too and was baffled by the silence in the premises. He asked Koichi.

“Is everyone dead?”

Koichi shrugged.   “I think they all went out.”

“Leaving us?”   Raymond asked.   “How inappropriate? They ought to have asked us whether we wanted to go too. Oh, well. I suppose it is just us four. Speaking of the four, Yuta-san and Imai-san are still napping?”

Koichi nodded.    “I even missed the training. I was hoping to see her today, especially after what Acchan said about last night.”

Raymond yawned and stretched, uninterested in anything currently.    “Well, I guess I shall go out too.”

“Where will you be going?”    Koichi asked.

He shrugged.   “I don’t know yet. Perhaps I will visit some shops and pubs and observe the mortals. After all, we have only three days till the war.”

“Oh, yes.”   Koichi murmured.   “I wonder how she is faring with the pressure. I would have broken down with that amount of burden.”

“Well…”   Raymond exhaled.   “She is tougher than us, considering the fact that she was chosen as the Lotus ruler. I don’t doubt her skills at all.”

“Neither do I, but sometimes I think that she ought to have some space for herself. After all, she never had a carefree life.”

“With great power comes great responsibility.”   Raymond smiled.   “I’ll be out now.”

“Oh, can I come with you?”   Koichi asked.    “I have nothing to do too and I don’t think I can be of any help to Yuta-san and Imai-san.”

Raymond smiled.    “Sure, just don’t complain about my tastes.”

Koichi nodded and followed the older one out.

…

Things were not as easy as Sascha thought. Lucia met dozens of parasites who already settled down with someone to give her any information they could find on the parasite Sascha was looking. So far, nothing useful.

“Alright, thanks anyway. If you can find anything, you know how to contact me.”   Lucia requested and the other one nodded and left. Sascha asked being curious about their communication system.

“How do you guys contact each other?”

“We are connected to each other biologically, therefore, whatever they find is transferred to anyone they wish. The advantage is that the parasite you are looking will never know that we are looking for her because the information won’t reach her…unless someone wants to protect her.”   Lucia explained.

“So…you can get the information even if you are asleep?”   He asked and she nodded. In the midst of all the searching, her stomach grumbled again, warning that she still did not have her breakfast. Sascha quickly apologised and gave her a break.

Sascha brought her a nice meal and waited till she finished. Being bored of waiting, he asked.   “You said that this body had an accident.”

Lucia nodded and he continued.   “Doesn’t she have a family who might be looking for her?”

“No.”   She answered.   “I researched well and hard before possessing her like I did with all my previous bodies.”

“Researched?”   Sascha raised an eyebrow.

“Hmm. I take these bodies from the hospital when they are declared dead but before they could be sent to the morgue. I also look whether they have any families or not. None of my hosts had any family or friends.”

Sascha frowned not believing her.   “Don’t you get in trouble for suddenly springing back to life?”

“No. The doctor rules it out as a medical mistake or a miracle and let me go.”

Sascha nodded pretending to understand. He asked.   “So…what kind of relationship did you have with the princess?”

She looked up hesitating whether she should answer or not.    “I’d rather not talk about it. It was different back then.”

He guessed.   “How so? In terms of power?”

She nodded.   “I did not fear her back then because I thought she was not capable of anything despite being chosen as the Lotus ruler. Now, that I realised how wrong I was. Just because she never resorted to using her powers, I mistook her as a weakling.”

“Lord Hussey respected and believed you, so I can assume that you had good relations with him. Why not her?”

Lucia nervously licked her lips but answered.    “I had good relations with the Lotus family…perhaps I would have had a good relation with her…had he not declared his obsessions for her.”

“Wait…you don’t mean…Atsushi-san? You were in love with him?”   To Sascha, it was a shock and she quickly defended herself.

“No! I was not in love with him!”   she reddened.   “More like…as I had all the men following me, even the…former Lotus king and his ancestors before him…I found Atsushi Sakurai…a little intimidating and took his as a challenge to make him devoted to me. Now that I recall it, it disgusts me. I was a fool back then.”

Sascha leant back with his mouth open, trying to find proper words. He ended up saying.   “Ah.”

“I never loved anyone in my lifetime. I found all men…revolting and yet wanted them under my control for power. They were handy when needed and that was how I protected myself all this time from predators and other vile men. Having the Lotus kings by my side was an advantage and I thought that the methuselah king would be a fine addition but…he ended up giving his heart to the mortal woman.”

“The mortal you fear now.”   Sascha pointed out and she rolled her eyes.

“The tables have turned indeed. She made sure of it and…I also had some faults.”   She admitted.    “But that man doesn’t understand that she is colder and darker than he thinks. She is far crueller than me or the chaos itself for she…”    she stopped, unable to defeat the spell on her lips.

“I understand. But Lucia, you know that this spell can be broken if you settle down with someone. It’s been so long…why haven’t you?”

“Because I hate it.”   she muttered.   “I hate the whole idea of giving up my life for someone.”

The look Sascha saw in her eyes indicated something deep which she was not willing to share. For the moment, he brushed it off to spare her some privacy. This time, she asked.

“W-what…what happened to your family, actually? I never got to know…”   she said adding.   “That is, if you want to share.”

Sascha sighed and shrugged.   “It’s nothing special. It’s boring as the wall itself.”

Lucia unintentionally pressed.   “The way you acted towards me made me feel that you hate all the parasites with your guts.”

“I…I did but not all parasites are the same. Just as not all humans are same or vampires. I was an intolerant fool.”   Sascha weakly smiled.

“But something must have made you feel this way.”   Lucia asked causing Sascha to spare a look at her. A moment silence resisted until Sascha smiled eerily.

“You are awfully interested. Are you developing a crush on me?”

Lucia knew how to play this game. She scoffed and laughed.   “Over your dead body.”

…

Atsushi observed the group of friends hogging Emrys all to themselves. Naaz kissed her cheeks and pulled her to the table. They were catching up and Emrys looked happy. Atsushi rarely saw her this happy. Even in her past life she did not smile this much. How could she? With all the burden of the kingdom and the Lotus power, she rarely had the time to enjoy her life. He felt guilty for adding to her problems back then. He wanted to make it up to her.

Suddenly, Naaz noticed Atsushi standing afar and waved at him. Atsushi was surprised by the woman’s eagle eyes. The group called him to join them from the other side. Atsushi hesitated whether he should and glanced at Emrys. Emrys shrugged at him which shocked him. He never thought she would not mind his presence with her friends. He approached them and Naaz was the first one to interrogate him for sneaking on them.

“Were you stalking Emrys?”   She jokingly asked without realising that it got Atsushi’s tongue. Emdir answered for the methuselah.

“Even if he was, I think it’s quite romantic.”   He winked at Emrys.

“Only for you.”   Emrys joked.   “I bet you like the crazy type.”

Atsushi gaped at her, wondering whether this was the Emrys he knew. He knew the Emrys who was always frowning at idiocy, smiling at the guests and her family and striking down injustices. He was an injustice to her. But this Emrys was different or perhaps this was the true Emrys whom he never saw.

Naaz noticed the smile on Atsushi’s face and nudged Alez to see. Alez did not know what she was nudging him about until he saw the expression the older one had while looking at her. The two smiled to themselves and kept quiet.

“I’ll excuse myself to the washroom while you keep thinking shit, Emdir.”   Emrys left the chair.

“I’ll come with, darling.”   Naaz tagged along with her while Emdir exclaimed.

“There’s gonna be a party in the bathroom!”

“And you wish you could join us.”   Emrys winked and the girls left, leaving Atsushi with the other two. Alez looked at Atsushi and asked.

“Were you really stalking her?”

Atsushi sighed, feeling that he had been caught. He smiled, thinking that he might just enjoy this conversation with the boys.

In the washroom, Emrys was done first and was washing her hands while Naaz fixed her hair and put some lipstick. Emrys noticed and asked to try it, to which Naaz obliged. While Emrys was trying the lipstick, Naaz leant on the counter and silently asked.

“Do you like him?”

“You have to be specific, darling. There are a lot of men you suggested that I liked.”

“I’m referring to Atsushi.”

Emrys looked down and put the lipstick on the counter. She had no answer to it. She never thought about him that way because she never had the chance to. In the past, when he showed his interest in her, she knew that it was nothing but as obsession which she did not feed or even cater to. But now, something felt different about him or something was different about her. However, it was never about them.

“I saw how he was looking at you. This guy clearly likes you.”   Naaz smiled.

“You said the same about Alez because of his habit of smiling at people.”   Emrys weakly smiled and looked at her friend who was so obsessed about love. Emrys understood why Naaz fancied this phenomenon and she loved Naaz for her naivety. She wished the best for this girl.

“Screw Alez’s stupid smiling habit, but about Atsushi, I think there’s more to you two than just being neighbours.”

Emrys laughed.   “Don’t let Alez know about this, otherwise he might just stop smiling altogether. And about Atsushi…it is a little complicated with him. We…we know each other for a long time.”

“So, there is something.”

“Something but…nothing romantic or sexual.”   Emrys shared her feelings.

“But intimate enough?”   Naaz interrogated.

“Intimate enough.”    Emrys admitted.

…

Atsushi asked to drop Emrys and she bid farewell to her friends. Atsushi took her to her family and when they reached there, he mumbled.

“How about you spend the night with your family?”

Atsushi felt her stare at him. She asked.   “What about the training?”

He shrugged.   “You can use a night off. I figure that you’d want to spend some time with your family.”

She couldn’t deny that. She wanted to spend some time with her family. She missed them a lot. She looked at her flat and the shadowy figures of her brother and mother. Her father was too old and thus he was always in bed. Atsushi smiled and gave her a nudge.   “Go on…”

“When…”   she started.   “When will you pick me up tomorrow?”

“Whenever you want but you don’t get to take unfair advantage of this offer.”   Atsushi chuckled and died down. He sighed and urged her.   “Go, I’ll pick you at noon.”

She nodded understandingly.   “Thanks.”   And she walked towards her flat without looking back.

_Look at me…_

He thought, desperately.

_Turn back and say something…_

He did not understand this thought in his mind.

_Please…look at me._

She stopped at the gate and slowly turned to him. The silent gaze said so much. His heart stopped but he soon overcame it and smiled at her and she finally entered the building.

Atsushi waited till he saw her shadowy figure hugging her family. It gave him a sense of peace. He turned back and returned to his mansion.

…

Upon taking the first step in his house, he was greeted by none other than Imai who was enjoying a drink alone. He looked around and asked.   “Where’s Yuta?”

“Under the moonlight.”   Imai dragged.   “I wanted to have a drink.”

Atsushi helped himself to the couch.   “The kids haven’t returned?”

“No. I think Sascha is enjoying his date a little too much.”

Atsushi smirked.   “I wouldn’t be surprised if something happens between the two. Lucia…well let’s just say that that she is the caring type.”

“Even with all the bitterness between you two, you still think she cares? I don’t get it.”

“Well, even though she hated Emrys and wanted to collect me, she genuinely cared for the poor. She gave them what they needed to hear to move on. Emrys thought that people needed to be practical, while Lucia thought that people only needed to be happy. The two views never got along. Above that, my attention towards Emrys meant that her followers will turn to her.”

“So, why would you think that Lucia had something to do with her death?”   Imai wanted to clear it up.

“I don’t think she has anything to do with Emrys’ death. I only think that she knows something that I want to know. You must have noticed the shaken face of Emrys when she saw Lucia.”

“I did.”   Imai agreed.   “But the way Lucia looked at Emrys, I don’t think that even I want to know what she is hiding.”

Atsushi pursed his lips and said.   “Well, whatever happens, we will eventually find out and when we do, I will do what I need to do.”

“Which is the nuptial?”  Imai assumed but Atsushi shook his head.

“I’ll let her go.”

Imai cocked his head with a slight frown.   “Am I hearing this right?”

“Yes, I have decided to let her go after this fight. I will let her return to her normal life that she always desired.”

“But why?”

“I’ve haunted her mind for far too long. I think I owe her that much.”

“But to let her go, Sakurai…you know what that means.”

He nodded.   “She lives on....”

Imai shrugged it off, not wanting to say much about it. Yuta would have had an opinion and Imai thought that Yuta was the best person to know about it so he could give an advice to Atsushi. Atsushi smiled at his friend and excused himself to his chamber.


	13. Drag me to Hell

Atsushi’s heart sank as he recalled his conversation with his friends. To let her go would mean leaving her forever in isolation. The damage was already done to her. What good would come to her now? He already placed the Basium on her.

“What am I even thinking?”   he clutched his head.    “What’s wrong with me?”

He lay on his bed, trying to sleep but his thoughts travelled back to her. Was she sleeping well? Was she okay at home?

“Is she okay?”

_I am…_

He sat up, wondering he heard right. He heard Emrys’ voice answering him. He rushed to the window and looked out, hoping to hear her again. But alas, nothing good lasted long. He sighed and was about to return to his bed.

However, something stopped him. The eerie feeling, he had in his backyard…he could feel Hussey.

“Hussey?”

It was suffocating. Hussey’s aura was twisted and chaotic, unlike he ever felt before. He knew something was wrong with his soul.

“Hussey. Please, tell me. What’s wrong? What happened to you? Hussey!”

But he vanished, leaving Atsushi dismayed. He tried to grasp his friend’s suffering but was unable to. He looked at the portrait of his friend on the wall and was shocked to see the sudden change in the painting.

“Hu…Hussey.”

It was distorted…almost hellish like. His friend was in hell…

…

Lucia stopped midway and Sascha noticed. He turned to her and asked.    “Something wrong?”

She looked lost. She looked around as if looking for something. Sascha walked to her and touched her arm.   “Hey.”

She shook up and looked at him scarily. She was afraid of something. Sascha asked again.   “Lucia?”

She quivered.   “N-nothing. Let’s go home. We must return quickly.”

“Not before you tell me what’s wrong.”   Sascha insisted.   “You look scared half to death.”

“Nothing’s wrong. I just feel sick.”   She exhaled.   “Please, let’s go.”

Sascha didn’t budge and persisted.   “Lucia.”

“I can't tell you, don’t you get it?”   she snapped.    “My life is on the line.”

She yanked her arm and walked away, leaving Sascha surprised.

….

When Raymond and Koichi returned during dawn, they found the house a little duller than usual. While Koichi decided to hit the bed, Raymond decided to check the backyard and as he guessed, he found Atsushi.

“Sakurai-Kun?”

Atsushi turned to Raymond with such expression that it terrified him. Raymond asked.   “What’s wrong?”

“Hussey is in hell.”

It took Raymond few seconds to contemplate Atsushi’s words. Within moments, he called Imai and Yuta out in the yard and prompted an emergency discussion. Yuta, specially, listened carefully to Atsushi’s description of Hussey’s aura and chaotic presence.

“This is…something I did not expect. I must relay this message to Hide and my brother. They might be able to come up with some explanation.”

“Or.”   Atsushi frowned.   “We probe Emrys into telling us because she shut the only person who could-Lucia.”

Raymond clutched Atsushi’s shoulder to calm him down. While Atsushi understood his well-intentions, he couldn’t help but be annoyed at Emrys’ persistence of keeping things secret.

“At this moment, we should focus on the chaotic being. Lord Hussey’s issue will be dealt after this.”   Yuta wisely put.    “Emrys must not be bothered with this because she already has too much in her hands.”

As much as he hated it, Atsushi nodded agreeing to Yuta’s words. They decided to end the matters here and that was when Sascha entered the backyard. Lucia already returned to her bedroom.

“Took you long enough.”   Raymond teased but then noticed the disturbed expression on Sascha’s face.   “What’s wrong?”

“Lucia was acting weird tonight. She felt something terrifying but refused to tell me. She said that her life is on the line.”

“This just proves the imminent danger.”   Atsushi murmured.

“Did I miss something?”   Sascha asked. Raymond took his friend’s arm and whispered.

“I’ll tell you later.”

…

The next morning, Emrys found Atsushi near her flat waiting patiently. She sighed, realising that she had to return. She quietly walked to him and murmured a silent ‘hello’ but to her surprise, he did not greet or tease. He started walking away from the building and she followed. Five minutes passed silently. Emrys would usually appreciate the silence but this time, not at all. She asked.

“Something the matter?”

“No.”

“You’re awfully quiet.”   She pointed out.

“Don’t you usually want me to be quiet?”

“Alright, what’s wrong?”   she asked and he turned around.

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“Sakurai, I know that face. Something happened. Tell me.”

“You know what face I make when something is wrong?”   he frowned.   “That’s considerate of you.”

“Fine.”   She gave up.   “Don’t bother.”

She walked past him and Atsushi called out.   “Your father is in hell!”

She stopped but did not turn around. Atsushi clenched his teeth.   “How long will you be silent? What will take you to spill? Until everything turns to dust? My friend is in hell and you still have no courage to confess?!”

Her silence angered him to the point that he grabbed her arm and commanded.   “Answer me!”

However, he was stunned by Emrys’ expression. She looked very worried and was looking at everything as if trying to find something and if she didn’t find it, she’d get into trouble. Her constant blinking followed by her sudden gasps and shaking. She was having an attack. Atsushi quickly grabbed her shoulders.

“Emrys?”

She clutched his hands and tried to scream but failed. Her mouth opened and stayed so and only small whimpers escaped. Atsushi was scared for a moment, until he grasped himself and tried calming her down.

“Emrys! Listen to me! Follow me voice! Scream! Try!”

Emrys’ heartbeat sped up and her knees gave away. He held her and tried to reach her but to no avail. Unable to bear seeing her like this, he hugged her tightly and whispered some ancient chants to calm her. Her hands were the first to stop shaking, followed by her gasps. She finally exhaled painfully as if she breathed after a long time. But she started crying silently and Atsushi felt his eyes burning up and slowly let the tears fall.

He picked her up and disappeared from the street.

He appeared in the backyard of his mansion and lay her on the grass. Atsushi wanted to get water for her but she grabbed his hand and finally spoke.

“D-don’t go! Please…”    her shaking calmed down. He was relieved that she was okay but shocked when he looked at her. She really did not want him to leave her. She needed him more than anything now.

“I’ll take you to your room.”

And he did. He put the blanket on her and patted her head. She shut her eyes but didn’t sleep. She murmured and apology.

“Are you apologising for having an anxiety attack?”   Atsushi accusingly asked her.

She shook her head and bit her lips.    “I’m sorry…for cheating you.”

Atsushi could swear that nothing made him angrier. He hated what she was doing to him. He leant on her, trapping her space and muttered.     “You…do you know what you are doing? To yourself and me? You’ll end the both of us this way.”

Emrys did not push him off. She gulped painfully and said again.   “I’m sorry…”

“Will ‘sorry’ cut everything out? You’ve been lying and cheating and leading me nowhere for centuries. Do you know what we call people like you? A tease.”

Emrys sniffed, crying silently.    “I’m really sorry, Atsushi.”

Atsushi found himself teary too, unfortunately. But he pushed the tears and accused her.    “Are you really? Or are you scheming a new way to leave?”

Emrys couldn’t answer, prompting his anger further.   “You left me all those years ago, in pain and agony. Can you imagine the vacuum I’ve been in all these years? All my family and friends died one by one and I alone bore it all. Can you even…”  his throat hurt but he overcame and continued.   

“Wayne Hussey, was a dear friend of mine, whom I adored and loved as I loved his fathers before him, died alone devastatingly after losing his beloved son and wife. His son would have been another friend of mine whom I would have loved just as much as the rest. He is in hell. The former Lotus king is in hell and that should not be! What did he do, Emrys? Why is he suffering? Did he not suffer enough?”

Emrys shut her eyes, understanding everything but she chose to say nothing. Atsushi, this time, pleaded.    “Please…please, tell me. For my friend, for your father, for our sakes, tell me what he did. Tell me how we can end this. I beg you.”     His tears fell on her cheeks.

Emrys, to his surprise, touched his tears as if she never saw them before. She hasn’t. The pearly glistening dew was much new to her. She understood how painful it was for him to live through the years in loneliness. She understood him now. He was sick of being alone…

But fate was not on her side.

“I can't…not now.”

Atsushi gave up and tried to leave but this time, she held him.   “Listen to me. I will tell you but after this is over. I promise you. and I won’t cheat this time. Just don’t ask me now. I can't tell you even if I want to. I can't.”

“How can I believe you?”   He asked.   “After all you’ve done?”

“I have nothing to offer.”   She looked away, feeling powerless.    “But I can't say anything even if you rip my mouth open.”

Atsushi, defeated, moved away and looked outside the window. Emrys pulled away her hand and kept looking at him.

“You are something…”   Atsushi muttered.   “Always looking for innovative ways to hurt me.”

He looked at her and bitterly smiled.    “Rest now. I’ll be here.”

Emrys slowly closed her eyes and whispered.   “Thank you.”


	14. Eve

Sascha and Lucia were out early, scouring for information and taking small breaks. So far, they found a lead-someone who knew her. That person resided in a very secluded place. Like Lucia, she took over a body who wanted to kill herself and then settled with someone she fell in love with.

The two were welcomed in her house. The woman was old now and still with her husband, who was in his wheelchair but jolly as a young man. They shared tea and cookies and what the two assumed, the old man knew nothing of her kind. They thought it was for the best not to share. The husband excused himself to an outing with his other old buddies who came to receive him. Every weekend they went to fishing while she usually went to kitty parties. But this time, she delayed her plans for the guests.

Once the men left, Sascha asked.    “I’m very grateful of you for welcoming us. Specially, with your husband’s ailment. I am very sorry for troubling you.”

“Oh, no worries lad.”   She laughed off.   “I’m surprised he believed me when I said that you two were my distant relative. Now, let us be back to business. You are here for the parasite-Anita.”

“You and she were together, for some time?”   Lucia asked.

“We were but we weren’t friends. We were just passing the time, troubling other people and what not, but it was harmless, I assure you. I was simply doing it for the money. At that time, I was possessing a dead body and so was she but…something changed in her one night.”

Sascha grew closer to listen well.

“Anita and I were looking for some casual hooking up for money, you know, taking money but not giving them a damn service? And a jerk was bothering us because we refused to cater him. He was real ugly, I tell you and things were taking a bad turn and we didn’t want to leave our bodies. We got quite attached to it. No one was helping us, I mean, who would? We were just hookers. But this man came along. A real nice handsome man. He wasn’t human, we realised it right away. He was a vampire and he realised that we were parasites. He came like a charming gentleman, paid the jerk to leave us alone.”

Sascha, for some reason, took out his father’s photo.   “Was this him?”

The lady looked up close and a sweet smile came up on her face.   “Yes, this was the charming man who saved us. He just didn’t pay him to leave us alone. He also asked whether we were alright and offered us a taxi. Real nice man, he was. He asked us what we were doing and why. We told him, it was just a bit of fun.”

“What was he doing there? Did he ever say?”   Sascha asked.

“Oh, something about a gift for his anniversary. We spoke for a long time. He really didn’t mind us being parasites. He said, he knew some who can help us if we need anything. Good man, god bless him. He paid for the taxi after a long chat. Well, we even chose a gift for his lovely wife.”

“What happened then?”

“He got us into the taxi and bid us farewell. Then, I never saw him again but Anita said she did. She found his address somehow. She didn’t tell me how, but she said that she kept in touch with him.”

“Must be through the other parasites your father knew.”   Lucia assumed.

The woman’s eyes brightened.   “He is your father? No wonder I see the similarities. I thought I was imagining. How is he, if you don’t mind me telling?”

“He is dead…”   Sascha said.   “And the reason was Anita. Where is she?”

The woman’s face sunk.   “Oh my, I am sorry. I didn’t know. I thought…but Anita…my boy, she is long dead.”

“Dead? How? When?”   Sascha asked.

“She died a long time ago. In fact, it was the time she started acting odd. It started with her constantly crying about something, then drinking and cutting herself. I asked her and tried to help her. She wouldn’t tell me. I figured she fell in love, by the love letters I found in her closet, but I assumed that it was unreciprocated. Then, she disappeared and I couldn’t find her until after a long time. Her body was left and I didn’t know which new body she possessed. I couldn’t find her anywhere…until after a few years. She had taken over a new body-a hooker but she slept with someone out of misery. The man she slept with was someone who couldn’t keep his life after a few days. Anyway, when she came to me, she said that she lost the man she loved and now he was dead. She felt guilty for everything-she wouldn’t tell me what, though. Well…she left me again and I took over this body and found my man…and I could feel her die. She wanted me to know that she vanished for good, this time.”

Sascha didn’t hear the rest. All he knew that the woman who ruined his parents’ lives, was dead like any other. He was angry that he couldn’t kill the woman, himself. Lucia became nervous and continued listening until the woman stopped. She thanked her and excused themselves to leave. The woman, gladly excused them and continued her daily chores.

Lucia and Sascha walked out, silently. Lucia thought that she could comfort him but she didn’t know how to. Despite her maturity, she often got stuck with simple comforting gestures. She murmured.

“I’m sorry. It must have been a waste of time for you.”

“It was.”   He said.   “Let’s go home.”

Lucia took a moment and then suggested.   “How about we go somewhere?”

Sascha raised an eyebrow.    “Huh?”

“I feel suffocated in the mansion.”   Lucia said.   “Plus, seeing the princess train and the methuselah king pining over her, isn’t that entertaining.”

He couldn’t topple that argument. He sighed and asked.   “Where do you want to go?”

“Strip club.”

…

After a long time, the lords and ladies of the old and new, were sitting for a meeting, although, digitally (through video calls). Raymond, Imai, Yuta and the others from various parts of the world were present. Even Koichi was present, but Atsushi himself didn’t bother coming. Not that they needed him to.

“I have called you all here for the upcoming chaos and I must say that the princess is readier than ever. I have not seen her in better form.”   Raymond proudly said and Yuta and Imai vouched for it.

But the Lords and ladies were not interested in that. One of them even said.  

“We know she is ready and we know that she will defeat it, so on and so forth. But…we are more interested in the subsequent nuptial. Have they thought of that? Will they sit for it? What about his rule? How long must we be divided?”

The rest of the lords and ladies agreed in murmur. Raymond and Yuta were hesitant to address this matter. Koichi blushed, thinking they these people were so interested in a marriage ceremony than an upcoming danger. Imai exhaled tiringly and stood up, catching everyone’s attention.

“Welcome, my lords and ladies, I am Hisashi Imai, from the Imai clan from Japan. My grandfather’s father was a personal advisor of Lord Atsushi. The point is, my lords, that there is a danger coming and all you can think about is whether two people are going to have sex?”

His bluntness shut everyone up. Yuta and Raymond smirked amongst themselves. Imai’s friends, on the other line, shook their heads, already being aware of Imai’s brazenness.

One of them cleared his throat and said.   “I am aware of the nature of the nuptial, Lord Imai, but this is a good issue as any. Whether Lord Atsushi will be willing to keep us together under his rule with the princess, is a serious matter.”

“And they can do so without a bloody marriage.”   Imai put bluntly.    “There have been jointly-ruled kingdoms before and it didn’t need two people to fuck! Now, can we get back to business?”

“What business do we have other than the Methuselah King to perform the nuptial with the Lotus Princess? Defeating the chaos is their business. Ours is to maintain order.”

“Then, how about the fact that Lord Hussey is in hell and we have to do something?”

Silence fell. It was certainly a grave matter. A lady said, this time.    “Although, it should not be, Lord Hussey must have committed a great evil. One of the forbidden tasks-murder, rape, looting…we will never know. It is shocking, though.”

“Yes, my lady.”  Imai agreed.   “And we don’t know what can be done, or whether something can be done.”

“Something can be done.”   Another lady said.    “But the knowledge lies with very few. Most of them died because no one bothered passing the knowledge, as no Lotus king or queen committed such crimes.”

“Then, we need to find someone who does.”   Imai said.    “My request to you will be to put up a search party in each of your clans to find the person who knows. Lord Atsushi’s burden will be reduced to a greater level as Lord Hussey was a dear friend to him.”

Few agreed but the rest were still adamant about the nuptial. Imai gave up with them and Yuta took over.    “Please, my lords, do your part for Lord Hussey, I, Yutaka Higuchi and my brother Yagami, will ensure that Lord Atsushi fulfils your nuptial request after this event. Trust my word, as I have never broken them before.”

A slight murmur and lastly a lord said.    “Very well. The word of the Higuchi clan is valuable. Lord Atsushi himself vouched for it once. I am content with his promise.”

And soon the rest followed. The meeting was dismissed and the rest were relieved. Koichi finally said.

“My god, they are very stubborn about this nuptial.”

“Ridiculous.”   Imai grunted.

“That actually went quite well.”   Yuta smiled otherwise. Raymond wiped his forehead and sighed.

“Sakurai-kun will not like it when he hears about it.”

“He doesn’t have to. I believe they will carry out the nuptial anyway.”   Yuta left the table and walked to the door.

“How can you be so sure?”   Koichi asked, following him.

“Oh, just a feeling.”

…

Atsushi never saw Emrys eating this much. She helped herself to everything at the table-steak, vegetables, soup and dessert. A little shocked but he got over it but he couldn’t help but comment.

“You sure are hungry. You’re eating as if it’s your last day.”

Emrys stopped for a while, as if thinking something. Then, she resumed, mumbling.   “You never know.”

“I hope you don’t gain weight.”   He muttered.   “I don’t want to marry a fat pig.”

She raised an eyebrow at him.   “Didn’t take you to be a pig yourself.”

“Oh, excuse me. I can desire a good-looking woman. Doesn’t hurt having some preferences.”

“Sure, just being a pig isn’t one of them.”   She rolled her eyes.

“And a big mouth too. I won’t stand for this after marriage.”

“As if I will stand a misogynist.”   She scoffed.

Atsushi laughed shockingly.   “You think anyone else will marry you with that attitude? Have you looked at yourself? Dead fish eyes and…”

“Dead fish eyes?”   she was surprised to hear that.

“Yes, along with your icy glare. I think the only thing you have, is a decent smile. But you don’t smile a lot, do you? No guys will fall for you.”

She smacked his arm, for the first time and returned to her food. Atsushi was a little surprised but decided to continue.    “Do you know what that means? It means you like me. And…”    he took her hand and smacked his head with it.    “This means, that you love me.”

Emrys, then, punched his chest which almost took his breath. He laughed painfully and said.    “It means you can't live without me.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”    She said as she finished her food. She went to the sink when Atsushi said.

“Will you never tell me?”

She stopped and looked at her hands. She mumbled.    “I already said that after…”

“That you love me.”

She looked at him. He wasn’t teasing this time. He was serious. He didn’t want to toy with her.

“You…”   she stopped and he finished.

“Yes. I actually fell in love with you. Does it surprise you?”

She avoided looking in his eyes. It did, no doubt. This was an entirely new feeling for her. He smiled, knowing that this time, he managed to make her nervous. He managed to make her heart beat.

This time, she couldn’t even deny. Her silence and her shocked expression answered his question. Atsushi chuckled and walked to her.

“The only time when I can do what I want, is the only time I can't. What a predicament you put me through.”

Silence. Clocks ticking. Time passing but nothing seemed to wipe away this tension. Emrys could say many things-snap at him, push him away, reject him. But she did none of those. She was confused and she didn’t know the reason.

“Shall I kiss you to make you react?”  he asked teasingly.

“You must be looking for a kick in the shin.”   She smiled forcefully.

“I am looking for a lot of things, but right now I am looking for an answer, which you will never give.”

“I am sorry.”   She softly looked at him.     “I am sorry for hurting you. I hope you can forgive me.”

This time, he had nothing to say and he didn’t need to as the rest of the residents entered the kitchen. The couple looked at them chatting in and finally noticed each other.

“Morning princess.”   Greeted the rest.    “You look amazing,”    Added Yuta.

“Thank you. I feel good too. I enjoyed the breakfast.”    Emrys was finally smiling at them.

“Koichi made it.”   Raymond pushed the blushing boy forward as he stammered and bowed.

“Glad you liked it.”

Smiles exchanged and Atsushi finally asked.    “How did the meeting go?”

“As usual.”   Imai scoffed and slumped on the sofa.    “They are all worried about your marriage rather than the chaos.”

“Lord Xymos?”   Emrys recalled only few lords being worried and Xymos was one of them. Imai nodded.

“The only people who showed true intelligence were the ladies.”   Yuta said.    “I think you know whom I am speaking of.”

“Only two. Either Lady Yuka or Lady Sachi.”   She answered.

“Spot on.”   Yuta smiled.    “Both of them had sense. The rest were all ‘nuptial, nuptial, nuptial’.”

Emrys laughed lightly, impressed by the outcome. And she asked.   “Where is Lucia and Sascha?”

“Oh, we forgot to tell you. Sascha and Lucia have gone out to meet someone regarding the parasite who killed his mother. We should be hearing some good news soon.”    Said Raymond.

“Or not at all.”   Atsushi said otherwise.   “No parasites live this long without a partner to die for. Lucia is the only exception.”

“Which she will no longer be after this is over.”    Emrys reminded everyone.     “Sascha became her bearer and to break it, she has to choose someone.”

“A similar situation, I would say.”    Atsushi smirked at her, indicating her situation. She smiled and rolled her eyes-a rare scene for everyone.

“I am actually curious.”   Koichi said.   “Lady Lucia and someone. I can’t imagine anyone.”

“I imagine only one.”   Yuta smiled.   “But I won’t say who.”

Yuta left the room before Koichi or Raymond could inquire further. Frustrated with curiosity, they followed him leaving the rest in the kitchen.  Imai looked at his watch, as if he had plans. “I’ll be hitting the guitar stores. I won’t be back before nightfall. See you all later.” He bowed to Emrys and vanished.

Atsushi sighed and looked at Emrys. “Well, it’s just you and me now. Shall we get down to something hanky-panky?” A smirk crept on his face.

Emrys sniggered. “Fat pigs like me don’t do hanky-panky.” She left the kitchen to her room while Atsushi walked beside her.

“But it’s nice of Xymos to think of us. I am sure that he has some gifts prepared.” A creepy smile came up on his face. Emrys lightly chuckled, impressed by his attempt to humour her.

“Lord Xymos always enjoyed family drama. You shouldn’t hope for any event on it.” She said, as they passed the corridors decorated with swords.

 “But I can hope that you intend to keep your promise to the nuptial.” He intended it as a joke but it stopped her in her tracks. Atsushi stopped too and observed her expression, as if lost in thoughts. He wondered whether he reminded her of anything or gave her any further ideas to cheat him. He couldn’t deny that he was paranoid and insecure.

“The nuptial.” She vaguely looked at him. “You still think it will happen?”

Atsushi realised that it was a serious question, rather than a jest or a rude response. He also realised that she doubted the nuptial because of a serious reason—a form of insecurity on her part. He decided to tell the truth. “The nuptial is the last thing on my mind. I intend you to be with me, only if you desire to.”

“And if I don’t desire so?”

He was firm in his answer. “Then, I will not force someone to perform something that is against their wish.”

Emrys looked ahead, thinking it will end her until he added. “However, should you desire to, but refrain yourself only for the sake of your ego, then…” He stopped.

She turned to him. “Then?”

Atsushi came closer, this time. Almost an inch away. The sombre lines appeared on his forehead. “Then, I will forever hunt you.”

She gulped but not due to fear, only sadness. She looked down at his chest, not wanting to meet his eyes. “Then, I must confess, Sakurai…everything has been beyond my control in the past and everything is beyond my control now. I am in no position to decide my own destiny, I never have been. Therefore, I must warn you…keep your heart steady, should you meet another tragedy.”

“What?” Atsushi tried to comprehend her sentences, but she walked away before he could ask. He decided not to pursue her on this matter, as he realised that she had too many things in her mind. He didn’t want to burden her further, and yet, her words burned in his mind.

He went out in the backyard, wanting some solace. He wondered whether he should visit the garden alone, but then pushed the thought away because going in alone was meaningless. He was confused.

“Hussey…I wonder why you are in pain. I wonder what you did. I keep wondering and neither you or your daughter answer my query. Like father like daughter.”

He took a seat on the bench and shut his eyes for a moment, getting lost in the past, when his friends were alive and the last one died after Emrys did. He also missed his mother and father who decided to depart without him. He missed everyone.

The loneliness was strong, so much so, that he felt tears on the corner of his eyes. It was the first time, after a long time, that he shed tears. A warmth set on his head and a smile came up his face. It was the late prince, Emrys’ much loved brother. He was here to watch over him, as he always did. The glowing spirit comforted his soul and whispered in a strange language, a cosmic language that only the Lotus family could speak. He didn’t know what it meant, but it soothed him.

He opened his eyes and looked at the blue spirit. He held his hand out to touch it, but it dodged his fingers. A laughter escaped his lips and asked. “Will you visit your sister? She needs you more than me.”

It whispered but didn’t go to her. He assumed that Emrys was not part of his watch, he was, as the current Lotus King. A sad duty, but a duty nevertheless. The spirit vanished and Atsushi shut his eyes again, to rest.


End file.
